El playboy y su niñera
by Sakura T. Cold
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha con lo único que estaba comprometido era con su familia, su próspero negocio... y sus abundantes relaciones pasajeras. Hasta que una pequeña puso todo su mundo patas arriba. Fue entonces cuando apareció Sakura Haruno, la niñera perfecta, y en poco tiempo hizo que la pequeña volviera a sonreír y Sasuke no pudiera dejar de fantasear. Adaptación. OCC UA
1. Prólogo

_El guapísimo Sasuke Uchiha no podía creerse que aquella niña de un año fuera hija suya. Con lo único que estaba comprometido el atractivo empresario era con su numerosa familia de origen italiano, su próspero negocio... y sus abundantes relaciones pasajeras. Hasta que una pequeña puso todo su mundo patas arriba._

_Fue entonces cuando apareció Sakura Haruno, la niñera perfecta, y en poco tiempo hizo que Hotaru volviera a sonreír y Sasuke no pudiera dejar de fantasear. El guapísimo padre soltero sabía que tenía problemas porque a diferencia de otras mujeres, que solo querían su dinero o su nombre, Sakura quería su corazón..._

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto (la gran mayoría) mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LEANNE BANKS; de la Serie Los Barone de Boston. El título original de la obra es: El Playboy Enamorado

**Quién es quién**

Sasuke Uchiha: Es cien por cien japonés, pero por sus venas corre ardiente sangre italiana. Sasuke ha sido educado para honrar a la familia y esforzarse por alcanzar la perfección, aunque este soltero de éxito no se comporta como un caballero las veinticuatro horas del día... para delicia de las mujeres más atractivas de Tokio.

Sakura Haruno: Es virgen, aunque teme que no será por mucho tiempo. La culpa la tiene su jefe, Sasuke, que rezuma sensualidad. Ella asegura que es inmune a él, pero enseguida se verá atrapada entre sus deseos y el sentido común.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Ella había sido una belleza de ojos rojos con un cuerpo capaz de volver loco a cualquiera. También tenía un corazón de acero con el que podía cortar a un hombre en pedacitos.

Si Sasuke Uchiha hubiera sido supersticioso, habría pensado que sobre él había caído la maldición del día de San Valentín que supuestamente azotaba a su familia. Casi dos años atrás, el 14 de febrero, tenía el anillo preparado y estaba dispuesto a declararse a Karin Matsumoto.

Recordó cómo había utilizado su llave para entrar en el apartamento de Karin, deseando sorprenderla, justo a tiempo para escucharla decir por teléfono a una amiga que aquella noche iba a «_atrapar a uno de los grandes_». Completamente segura de su encanto, Karin le había prodigado un sinfín de atenciones perfectamente calculadas para conseguir su objetivo, tal y como descubrió Sasuke más tarde. Había fingido estar loca por él solo para conseguir meter las manos en la fortuna de su familia.

Sasuke todavía sentía una pizca de amargura al recordar la desagradable escena que había tenido lugar a continuación. Viendo que era inútil negar lo evidente, Karin había desplegado todos sus encantos femeninos para intentar aplacarle. Tal vez Sasuke fuera cien por cien Japonés, pero tenía sangre italiana corriendo por sus venas, y se juró a sí mismo que aquello se había terminado.

Incluso todavía ahora, sentado en la oscuridad del cuarto de su hija aquel día de Enero, sintió cómo volvía a asaltarlo una oleada de rabia. Sasuke dirigió entonces la mirada hacia aquella hija de un año cuya existencia había ignorado hasta diez días atrás. Nada más terminar con Karin, ésta había encontrado otro hombre con una cuenta corriente más que saneada y, al parecer, había intentado hacer pasar a Hotaru por su hija.

Sasuke exhaló un profundo suspiro y dejó escapar en él algo de su amargura. Mientras encontraba consuelo observando la inocencia y la vulnerabilidad de Hotaru, escuchó el sonido de unos pasos a su espalda. Sospechó que se trataría de sus padres. Aunque su padre lo negara, en lo que se refería a sus ocho hijos, ambos eran profesionales de la preocupación. Sasuke se dio la vuelta al sentir la mano de su madre sobre el brazo. Su padre, un hombre que siempre se las había arreglado para inspirar ternura a pesar de medir cerca de un metro noventa, sacudió la cabeza mientras clavaba la vista en la cuna.

- Nunca le perdonaré a esa mujer el haberte ocultado que tenías una hija - dijo sin poder disimular la rabia- Cuando pienso que nunca te hubieras enterado si no hubiera muerto...

- No debemos malgastar energía perdonando a Karin - respondió Sasuke, cuya propia ira era un reflejo de la de su padre- Está muerta. Y yo tengo que emplear todas mis fuerzas en ayudar a Hotaru a acostumbrarse a vivir conmigo y aceptarme como padre…

- Hotaru te aceptará enseguida - aseguró su madre apretándole suavemente el brazo- Sigo diciendo que yo podría cuidar de ella.

- No quiero que te agotes - intervino Fugaku Uchiha pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su esposa- Todavía consigues que los hombres giren la cabeza para mirarte cuando entras en una habitación, pero no puedes andar día y noche detrás de una niña de un año.

Mikoto Uchiha no había nacido en Italia, pero eso no significaba que no supiera defender su territorio.

- Si tú puedes seguir dirigiendo la mayor empresa heladera de Asia, ¿por qué no puedo yo correr detrás de mi nieta? - preguntó levantando la barbilla con aire desafiante.

- Puedo seguir dirigiéndola porque Sasuke es mi mano derecha y confío en él. Mis hijos han dejado por fin el nido, y creo que me he ganado el derecho de tener toda la atención de mi esposa al final del día, ¿no?

Sasuke compuso una mueca ante lo posesivo que era su padre. Su madre tenía sesenta y siete años y, para Fugaku, seguía siendo la luz de su vida.

- Te agradezco que te hayas ocupado de Hotaru estos últimos diez días, y me gustaría que siguieras pendiente de ella - le aseguró Sasuke a su madre.

Sabía que Mikoto era perfectamente capaz de hacerse cargo de la niña, pero también era consciente de que su hija reclamaba muchísima atención. La pobre niña lloraba con frecuencia desde que había llegado a su casa.

- Hotaru ha perdido a su madre, y sé que tengo que crear una atmósfera estable a su alrededor. Mi asistenta hace muy bien su trabajo, pero los niños no son su fuerte. Dadas las exigencias de mi trabajo, necesito una niñera. Ya he contactado con un par de agencias.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es lo mejor? - preguntó su madre con incertidumbre mientras observaba la cuna.

- Lo estoy - respondió Sasuke.

- Sasuke tiene razón. Él se ocupará de la _bambina_ y nosotros ejerceremos de abuelos - dijo su padre.

- ¿Y podré visitarla siempre que quiera? - preguntó su madre.

Sasuke sintió que se le enternecía el corazón. Su madre ya se había encariñado con su primera nieta a pesar de sus continuos sollozos.

- Por supuesto. Todos los días, si te apetece.

- Es una niña preciosa - aseguró Mikoto girándose hacia él- Es igualita que ti cuando eras bebé: pelo negro y liso, ojos negros, y esa barbilla desafiante, igual a la de tu padre... tu padre es un buen hombre, Sasuke, y tú también. Hotaru tiene mucha suerte.

Sasuke sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Aquel voto de confianza de su madre era como un bálsamo para su alma confundida. Todavía se estaba recuperando de la noticia de enterarse con treinta y cinco años de que era padre, y, el Cielo lo sabía, no era ningún experto en niñas de un año.

- Gracias, mamá.

- Es la pura verdad - respondió ella besándolo en la mejilla- Iré por mi abrigo.

- Enseguida voy - dijo Fugaku apretando la mano de su esposa.

En cuanto Mikoto hubo salido, su padre se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame de inmediato.

- Sabré manejarme - respondió Sasuke asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Eso ya lo sé - aseguró su padre- Siempre has sabido superar todas las dificultades. Me hubiera gustado que encontraras un amor como el que compartimos tu madre y yo.

- Y en lugar de eso, encontré a Karin - respondió Sasuke con amargura.

- Eres joven - protestó Fugaku- Aún te queda mucha vida por delante.

- Toda mi atención está centrada ahora en velar por mi hija. Teniendo una niñera, no necesitaré ninguna esposa.

- Una niñera no puede hacerse cargo de todas las necesidades de un hombre.

- Un hombre no tiene por qué casarse para satisfacer ese tipo de necesidades - contestó Sasuke secamente.

- Algún día comprenderás lo que necesita el corazón - aseguró su padre blandiendo el dedo índice hacia él- Pero por ahora tienes razón. Debes concentrarte en cuidar de tu hija. Ibas a pedirle a Karin que se casara contigo el día de San Valentín, ¿verdad? - preguntó Fugaku tras dudar unos instantes.

Sasuke sabía que su padre estaba pensando en la maldición de San Valentín, que había dejado su marca en más de una generación de los Uchiha. Su padre nunca había dicho que creyera en ella ni que dejara de creer, pero se refería a ella con cierto recelo.

- Sí, así es. Pero discutimos y ella se marchó de la ciudad.

Siguió entonces un silencio pensativo. Fugaku dirigió la vista hacia Hotaru.

- Si la maldición es cierta, en esta ocasión a ti te ha traído un regalo.

* * *

Bueno me voy a arriesgar una vez más con esta adaptación. Espero que no me la vuelvan a retirar, ahora hice una variación en el título. Para quienes la estaban leyendo y no buscaron la novela, pues aquí esta nuevamente.

Si alguien esta leyendo la otra adaptación que estoy haciendo de la misma serie (La Bella Durmiente y el Millonario), no se vayan a confundir, que los personajes no van a ser los mismos porque adapte las pareja principal al sasusaku en ambas historias así que si encuentran similitudes pues no se vayan a confundir, al final de esta historia encontraran la relación con la otra, ya que en orden cronológico esta ocurrió primero, pero repito, los personajes de Naruto no van a ser los mismos.

Bueno eso es todo, mañana pondré el capítulo 1


	2. Capítulo 1

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto (la gran mayoría) mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LEANNE BANKS; de la Serie Los Barone de Boston

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

Sakura Haruno observó la carrera que tenía en las medias y tiró del vestido hacia abajo para tratar de esconderla. Tampoco tenía el pelo en su mejor día, pero no recordaba que aquella melena de rebeldes cabellos pelirrosados hubiera tenido un buen día alguna vez. Seguramente, estar perfectamente peinada no era requisito indispensable para el trabajo de niñera, aunque tener un aspecto descuidado durante la entrevista tampoco ayudaría. Pero si Sakura se sentía fuera de lugar en el elegante y formal salón de la lujosa mansión de Sasuke Uchiha, ¿cómo se sentiría la pobre niña?

La asistente de Sasuke Uchiha, la señora Shizune, le explicó que había ido desde la oficina para ayudar a su jefe en aquellas entrevistas.

- Su currículo dice que es usted licenciada en Ingeniería Informática - dijo mirándola por encima de las gafas- ¿Por qué quiere ser niñera?

_Traducción: Debe usted estar loca si quiere cambiar el prestigio de una buena posición en Ingeniería para cambiar pañales._

Sakura estaba acostumbrada a aquella pregunta, y tenía la respuesta preparada de antemano.

- Creo que trabajar con niños es mucho más gratificante. Los niños sonríen y te abrazan. Los ordenadores no.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no se graduó usted en Educación Infantil o algo similar? - preguntó la señora Shizune.

- Por influencia de mi hermano - confesó Sakura.

Su hermano Gaara había dejado notar su influencia en muchas áreas, y, teniendo en cuanta que sus padres habían fallecido, Sakura se había dejado guiar por él hasta hacía muy poco.

- Mi hermano me animó a que estudiara Ingeniería Informática porque es un campo con muchas salidas y porque siempre se me han dado bien los ordenadores. Pero el verano antes de graduarme trabajé como niñera y me encantó. Luego trabajé en una importante empresa informática. Hace poco, la firma sufrió un recorte de plantilla y vi la oportunidad de hacer lo que me gusta: trabajar con niños.

- Sus referencias son excelentes - musitó la señora Shizune- ¿Es usted consciente de que se trata de un trabajo de interna?

- Eso no constituye un problema para mí - contestó Sakura- Mi compañera de piso va a casarse.

- Creo que el señor Uchiha debería conocerla - dijo la señora Shizune asintiendo con aire pensativo- Por favor, espere aquí mientras voy a buscarle.

- Aquí estaré - respondió con una sonrisa mientras se le agarrotaba el estómago por los nervios.

En cuanto la mujer salió del salón, Sakura se puso en pie y comenzó a recorrerlo. Tenía veinticinco años, y le sorprendía estar tan nerviosa a su edad. Quería dar un giro a su vida laboral, pero hasta ahora no había caído en la cuenta de cuánto deseaba conseguir aquel trabajo. Sakura se detuvo un instante para contemplar la colección de fotografías familiares que había en una de las paredes.

Los Uchiha. Eran muchos, y sus nombres y sus rostros aparecían con frecuencia en las páginas de economía y de sociedad del Tokio Globe. Sakura se preguntó qué se sentiría al tener tantos hermanos y hermanas, y sintió una punzada de envida. Tras la muerte de sus padres, solo quedaban ella y Gaara, y aunque su hermano siempre la apoyaba en todo, estaba muy ocupado con su propia carrera. Sakura tenía muchos amigos, pero desde que había dejado la Universidad echaba de menos la sensación de pertenecer a algún sitio.

El sonido de la voz de una mujer y los sollozos de una niña la despertaron de su ensoñación. Sakura miró hacia la puerta y contempló a una pelinegra imponente, algo mayor, y vestida con lo que se trataba sin duda de un traje de buena marca. Ni uno solo de sus cabellos parecía estar fuera de lugar, pensó Sakura mientras se pasaba inconscientemente la mano por su melena desordenada.

La mujer llevaba en brazos a una niña de pelo oscuro.

- Nuestra Hotaru está todavía adaptándose - dijo con expresión triste mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos- Soy Mikoto Uchiha. Perdone que no le ofrezca la mano.

- Yo soy Sakura Haruno, encantada de conocerlas a las dos - respondió ella torciendo el cuello con curiosidad para obtener una mejor visión de su potencial responsabilidad- Dios mío, es guapísima... incluso con la cara tan roja como un tomate.

Sakura sopló sobre el rostro de la niña. Hotaru dejó de llorar y abrió los ojos, con sus pestañas largas y negras llenas de lágrimas. Miró fijamente a Sakura, con el labio inferior tembloroso, como si fuera a comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

- Cucú... ¡Tras! - dijo Sakura antes de apartarse de su vista.

Se hizo un silencio, seguido de un hipido.

- Cucú ¡Tras! - repitió ella con una sonrisa antes de volver a ocultarse.

Una leve sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Hotaru.

- Tengo ocho hijos mayores, y me había olvidado por completo del Cucú- tras - aseguró Mikoto sacudiendo la cabeza, impresionada.

- Demasiadas reuniones en el club con las matronas de la Alta Sociedad - dijo un hombre que entraba en ese momento en el salón acompañado de la señora Shizune.

Sakura le echó un vistazo y apretó la mandíbula. Aquel hombre mediría bastante más de un metro noventa. Tenía el pelo negro como el ala de un cuervo, las facciones como labradas a cincel y un cuerpo musculoso que sin duda le haría tener mujeres a patadas. Seguramente tendría que apartarlas con un bastón. El brillo de crueldad que despedían sus ojos se clavó en el estómago de Sakura. Estaba segura de que muchas mujeres intentarían domarlo, pero ella no poseía ni el atractivo, ni la capacidad de seducción suficientes para atraer a un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha. Además, sabía que él no se fijaría jamás en ella. Una lástima, pero así era. Se conformaría con admirarlo desde lejos.

Sakura se giró instintivamente hacia Mikoto. Se sentía así más a salvo.

- El poder del Cucú- tras está subestimado, pero estoy segura de que lo habría recordado dentro de unos días.

- ¿Y qué sabe una especialista en informática del Cucú- tras? - preguntó el hombre con mirada cínica.

Sakura suponía que tendría que haber una buena razón para aquel cinismo, pero no le gustó su actitud. Algo le decía que aquel no era un hombre al que le importara caer bien o no. Ella levantó la vista para encontrarse con su mirada, confiada en su habilidad para cuidar de la hija de aquel hombre, e igual de segura de su falta de atractivo femenino.

- Podría escribir una tesis a propósito del Cucú- tras. Lo mejor que tiene es que no requiere ningún equipamiento especial y puede utilizarse en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Y sin embargo, hacen falta algunas condiciones para jugar a él.

- ¿Y cuáles son? - preguntó él alzando una ceja.

- Sentido del humor y disposición.

Sakura sintió que el estómago se le llenaba de mariposas ante el modo tan intenso en que Sasuke Uchiha la estaba mirando

- ¿Disposición para qué? - le espetó él.

Sakura se aclaró la garganta y rogó en vano para que las mejillas no se le tiñeran de rojo por la vergüenza.

- El adulto tiene que estar dispuesto a perder su dignidad - aseguró, completamente convencida de que ella había perdido ya la suya.

- ¿Ah, sí? - murmuró él observando con atención su currículo- ¿Y por qué no está aquí escrito _«Especialista en Cucú- tras_»?

- Sabía que se me había olvidado algo - respondió ella riendo entre divertida y aliviada.

- Soy Sasuke Uchiha - dijo él extendiendo la mano y mirándola a los ojos.

- Sakura Haruno - respondió ella estrechándosela.

- Veo que ya conoce a Hotaru - continuó Sasuke depositando un beso en la frente de su hija- _Bellísima_.

Hotaru lo miró fijamente y colocó los labios en posición de puchero. Sakura no podía culparla. Si Sasuke le parecía a ella alto como una torre, no podía ni imaginarse lo que pensaría la niña de él.

- Por favor, venga conmigo a la salita - le pidió a Sakura- Tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas.

- Por supuesto - respondió ella- Encantada de conocerlas, señora Uchiha, señora Shizune y Hotaru - dijo siguiendo a Sasuke.

- Todavía no me ha sonreído ni una vez - murmuró él mientras le señalaba un sofá para que se sentara frente al sillón que ocupó él.

- Está impresionada - respondió Sakura.

- ¿Impresionada? - repitió él mirándola con asombro.

- Sí, eso es. Para la gente normal, usted es muy alto, pero para ella es enorme.

- La gente normal... - murmuró Sasuke rascándose la barbilla.

- Para la media - corrigió Sakura- Algo me dice que no está usted acostumbrado con la idea de pertenecer a la media. Lo siento - dijo al instante mordiéndose el labio inferior- Es una cuestión demasiado personal para una entrevista de trabajo.

- Sí, en efecto, pero tiene usted razón - aseguró él asintiendo con la cabeza- A los Uchiha no se nos permite ser de la media.

Sakura observó en sus ojos azabaches todo un mundo de experiencia, y supo sin necesidad de que se lo dijera que él siempre se había esforzado hasta el límite, porque eso era lo que le habían exigido.

- ¿Mantiene usted alguna relación sentimental seria? - preguntó Sasuke sin apartar la vista del currículo.

- Esa también es una pregunta muy personal, ¿no? - se atrevió a decir Sakura tras dudar unos instantes.

- Así eso, pero procede. Acabo de conseguir la custodia de una hija que no sabía ni que existía hasta hace dos semanas. No quiero contratar a alguien que no pueda comprometerse a largo plazo.

- ¿Qué entiende usted por largo plazo?

- Diecisiete años - respondió Sasuke muy serio antes de esbozar una sonrisa- Es una broma.

Tras un periodo de prueba de treinta días, me gustaría que firmara un contrato de un año.

- Un año no es ningún problema - respondió Sakura.

Sentía un extraño cúmulo de emociones. La señora Shizune ya había contado cómo había sabido Sasuke de la existencia de Hotaru, pero la historia seguía impresionándole.

- Supongo que su vida habrá dado un vuelco tremendo - se aventuró a decir.

- Digamos que mis prioridades han cambiado - dijo él con los ojos encendidos a pesar de su tono de voz neutral- Lo más importante para mí en este momento es proporcionarle a Hotaru un ambiente estable. Por eso le he hecho esa pregunta tan personal. ¿Mantiene usted una relación sentimental que resulte incompatible con su ausencia durante un tiempo determinado?

Sakura pensó en su pandilla de amigos varones y tuvo que reprimir una mueca. Para ellos, era como uno más.

- En estos momentos no estoy comprometida.

- Bien - aseguró él sacudiendo la cabeza- Creo que lo mejor será que nos dejemos de formalidades, porque tendremos que comunicarnos con bastante regularidad. Puedes llamarme Sasuke.

Sakura quería conseguir aquel trabajo, pero también tenía un presentimiento respecto a Sasuke Uchiha. Suponía que podría conseguir casi cualquier cosa con su encanto, pero también estaba segura de que esperaba que sus empleados se sometieran a su voluntad sin hacer demasiadas preguntas. Sakura escuchó entonces a Hotaru llorar en el jardín, y pensó que aquel trabajo iba a resultar más complicado de lo que había imaginado en un principio. Intentaría respetar los deseos de Sasuke, pero necesitaba saber si él estaría dispuesto al menos a escuchar sus ideas.

- Tengo la impresión de que estás acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a tu manera. Pero si yo estoy convencida de algo, quiero que lo consideres aunque en un principio no te guste.

- Mal que me pese, todavía no soy ningún experto en mi hija - respondió Sasuke- Espero serlo pronto, pero hasta entonces tendré en cuenta tus puntos de vista. ¿Alguna otra preocupación?

Sakura tenía una solamente: era tan guapo que esperaba que no la pillara babeando cada vez que lo tuviera alrededor.

- No, ninguna - aseguró Sakura negando con la cabeza.

- Bien. Ya hemos comprobado tus referencias. ¿Cuándo puedes empezar?

- ¿Cuándo me necesitas? - preguntó ella con una mezcla de excitación y cierto temor.

Se escuchó entonces el sonido del llanto de Hotaru.

- Ayer - aseguró él sin siquiera parpadear.

* * *

Dos noches más tarde, Sasuke se dejó caer sobre la cama de la habitación de invitados. Estaban pintando el dormitorio principal, así que se había trasladado temporalmente. No había dormido bien desde que había llevado a Hotaru a casa. El impacto de aquella súbita paternidad y todas las preocupaciones que traía consigo lo habían mantenido despierto hasta la madrugada. Aquella noche, sin embargo, tras comprobar que su hija dormía, sintió que por fin podía relajarse, gracias en parte a que sentía que Hotaru estaba a salvo en manos de Sakura Haruno.

Ya que él no podía hacer que su hija se sintiera segura, ya que su presencia solamente provocaba lágrimas en Hotaru, estaba decidido a encontrar a alguien que la hiciera sentirse a salvo. Sakura desprendía un calor natural y Sasuke sabía que conseguiría confortar a Hotaru. Y, por mucho que aquello lo sorprendiera, él mismo también se sentía confortado por su presencia.

A través de la pared, escuchó el ruido de una ducha al cerrarse y una voz femenina cantando. Aquel sonido captó su atención. Sasuke era un soltero impenitente cuyas amantes no solían quedarse a pasar la noche, y no recordaba la última vez que había escuchado a una mujer cantando en su casa.

Sentía curiosidad, así que se acercó más a la pared. Por las palabras que captó, se trataba al parecer de una canción infantil: Al corro de la patata*.

De pronto, la melodía se detuvo bruscamente y se escuchó un sonido sordo, como de un golpe. Después oyó algo parecido a un gemido, y luego nada.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se preguntó si no estaría herida. Presionó la oreja contra la pared. Seguía sin oírse nada. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Y si estaba tendida en el suelo, inconsciente?

Maldiciendo entre dientes, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de Sakura, tocando levemente con los nudillos para no despertar a Hotaru.

- Sakura - susurró- Sakura, ¿estás bien?

Nada. Sasuke giró el picaporte y entró, mirando al suelo en busca de un cuerpo tendido. Se dirigió hacia el baño que estaba dentro del dormitorio y captó la visión de Sakura Haruno con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo mientras se frotaba las piernas sentadas en el suelo.

-Oh, oh... -susurraba.

A Sasuke le hubiera tenido que faltar un cromosoma "Y" para no fijarse en sus largas y bien formadas piernas, y en el hecho de que la toalla estaba a medio milímetro de dejar al descubierto uno de sus pechos. En otras circunstancias, con cualquier otra mujer, le habría quitado la toalla en menos que canta un gallo, pero en aquellos momentos tenía que asegurarse de que no estaba herida.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sakura giró la cabeza hacia él y su boca se transformó en un mohín entre horrorizado y sorprendido.

- Se... señor Uchiha - murmuró ella subiéndose automáticamente la toalla.

- Puedes llamarme Sasuke - respondió él.

- Estoy bien - aseguró ella colocándose de nuevo la toalla- He resbalado al salir de la ducha.

- Ha sonado como si estuvieras en peligro de muerte - aseguró Sasuke.

- He caído con fuerza - confesó Sakura con cierto rubor- Es uno de mis puntos flacos. El exceso de confianza. Confío demasiado en mi equilibrio.

- A lo mejor te has distraído por cantar El Corro de la Patata.

El rostro de Sakura se tino completamente de rojo mientras se estiraba.

- Voy a ser sincera - dijo en tono confidencial- No soy Mary Poppins**, así que he estado practicando las canciones infantiles que conozco.

- Bueno, si estás segura de que estás bien, me marcho - aseguró Sasuke avanzando hacia ella- Pero antes, déjame que te ayude a levantarte.

- ¡Oh, no! - afirmó Sakura negando con la cabeza mientras abría desmesuradamente los ojos- Señor Uchiha... quiero decir, Sasuke: no creo que me muera por esta caída, pero seguramente me moriré de vergüenza si no sales de aquí ahora mismo.

* * *

Sakura sobrevivió aquella noche, aunque se ponía enferma cada vez que pensaba en que Sasuke Uchiha la había escuchado cantar en la ducha, luego se la había encontrado tirada en el suelo del baño y había estado a punto de verla desnuda. Pero Hotaru se ocupó enseguida de distraerla. Por desgracia, uno de los trucos más efectivos de Sakura para calmarla estaba relacionado con su propio pelo, al que Hotaru le encantaba engancharse. Aquello significaba que la niña estaba pegada a ella la mayor parte del tiempo que permanecía despierta, pero Sakura confiaba en que aquello fuera un periodo de transición que pronto pasaría.

A las seis en punto de la tarde, Sasuke atravesó la puerta de entrada.

- ¡Es papá! - exclamó ella, tratando de contagiarle a la niña un sentimiento de euforia.

Sakura avanzó con Hotaru en brazos hasta el vestíbulo. Sasuke miró a su hija y se acercó con cautela. Sakura sintió que la niña le tiraba con fuerza del pelo, un claro signo de tensión.

- Hola, cariño - susurró él en voz baja- ¿Qué tal has pasado el día hoy?

Hotaru estrujó aún más el mechón de pelo de su niñera que tenía sujeto y clavó la mirada en su padre.

- ¿Qué te está haciendo en el pelo? - se interesó Sasuke arqueando una ceja.

- Creo que lo hace para sentirse segura - aseguró ella con una mueca- Algunos niños utilizan una manta, pero Hotaru usa mi pelo.

- Parece que te lo vaya a arrancar - dijo Sasuke acercándose para soltar la mano de Hotaru.

Sakura aspiró el aroma de su loción para después del afeitado, que le llegó como una ráfaga antes de quedarse mirando fijamente la sensual curva de su boca. Se preguntó cómo besaría Sasuke, y una ola de calor se apoderó de ella. Su instinto le decía que seguramente sería un amante increíble.

Pero ella no lo sabría nunca. Y tampoco quería saberlo, se dijo a sí misma mientras sentía cómo Hotaru se ponía tensa y emitía un sonido de protesta.

- Siempre parece que va a echarse a llorar cuando yo aparezco - dijo Sasuke retirando la mano con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba en lo cierto.

- Seguramente necesita pasar más tiempo contigo a solas. Podrías empezar leyéndole por las noches.

Sakura habría jurado ver algo semejante a un destello de terror en los ojos de Sasuke, pero le pareció que aquello no podía ser cierto. Después de todo, Hotaru era su hija. Era imposible que un hombre tan grande y tan poderoso como Sasuke Uchiha tuviera miedo de su hija... ¿O no?

- Tal vez en otra ocasión - dijo tras unos instantes- Me he comprometido a asistir a una gala benéfica esta noche. Tengo que actuar como representante oficial de la familia Uchiha.

- ¿Y te gusta ostentar ese cargo? - preguntó Sakura sin poder reprimir la curiosidad.

- Depende de la gala y depende de la compañía - respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

- Entiendo - contestó Sakura sintiendo que le daba un vuelco el estómago al observar el brillo sensual de su mirada.

¿Qué se sentiría al pasar una velada con la atención constante de un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha? Sakura estaba segura de que se pasaría todo el tiempo sonrojándose y tropezando, una actitud muy distinta a la de las mujeres hermosas y seguras de sí mismas a las que estaría acostumbrado. Se preguntó cómo sería la de aquella noche y comentó:

- Supongo que debe ser muy duro escoger el «sabor del día». No recuerdo haber conocido nunca a ninguna mujer a la que no le gusten los helados, así que tú debes representar la combinación perfecta.

- ¿Y qué combinación sería esa? ¿Rico y...?

- No estaba pensando en el dinero - aseguró Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza- Estaba pensando en un helado cubierto de algo delicioso... algo caliente - dijo sin pensar.

Porque si había una frase que describía a la perfección a aquel hombre, era aquella:

- Caramelo caliente.

Sasuke la miró fijamente durante unos instantes, y Sakura sintió que una oleada de vergüenza le invadía el cuerpo. ¿En qué estaría pensando para decir semejante disparate? Una cosa era pensarlo, y otra muy distinta decirlo. Se estremeció, dando por seguro que tenía las mejillas del mismo color que el pelo. ¿Estaría predestinada a ponerse en ridículo constantemente delante de aquel hombre?

- ¿Podemos olvidarnos de lo que he dicho?

- ¿Olvidar que acabas de compararme con un helado cubierto de caramelo caliente? - preguntó Sasuke sacudiendo la cabeza con parsimonia- No. Estoy seguro de que lo recordaré durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

* El corro de la Patata: No tengo idea de que canción sea esa, supongo que es una infantil, si alguien la conoce, serían tan amables de compartirla? =)

** Mary Poppins: No imagino a alguien que no la conozca, pero de ser así les diré, es una niñera mágica de hace como 50 o más años que llegaba del cielo con los cambios del viento o algo así y bailaba y cantaba. De ella salió en español la palabra más larga que recuerdo: supercalifragilisticoespiral idoso o algo así

Bueno, a quienes la leyeron con antelación y ya vieron estos capítulos, les pido paciencia, no quiero subir varios seguidos porque sospecho que por eso me borraron la historia, porque fue justo después de que subí dos el mismo día u.u

En cuanto a como va la historia, bueno este tipo de situaciones incómodas serán bastante frecuentes y algunas con temperatura un poco elevada así que les aconsejo tener cerca un abanico jajaja, por eso el rating, no digan que no les dije

Por cierto, pensé que si por la mala suerte me llegaran a borrar nuevamente las historias (Playboy y Bella Durmiente), y si a alguna de ustedes le interesa, les puedo pasar las historias ya totalmente adaptadas, porque ya las tengo listas, aclaro SOLAMENTE si las borran XD. De ser el caso, me mandan un mensaje y con gusto se las comparto para que no tengan que estar buscando.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, cuídense


	3. Capítulo 2

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto (la gran mayoría) mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LEANNE BANKS; de la Serie Los Barone de Boston

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

Tras aquellos dos días tan atareados, Sakura tendría que haber entrado en estado de coma. Y, sin embargo, contemplaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par el techo alto de su elegante dormitorio. Hotaru había conseguido dormirse por fin hacía una hora. Ocuparse de una niña de un año tan difícil era a la vez gratificante y agotador. En las pocas ocasiones en las que Hotaru sonreía, era como si el sol se hubiera asomado por fin tras una nube.

Sakura sentía que estaba haciendo progresos en su trabajo, pero estaba preocupada por Hotaru y Sasuke. Había intentado sin éxito animar a Sasuke para que pasara más tiempo con su hija. Él había hecho amagos, pero en cuanto la niña se ponía a llorar, como siempre hacía, se daba la vuelta. Sakura no sabía cómo conseguir acercarlos. Si Hotaru seguía llorando y Sasuke seguía huyendo, temía que nunca llegaran a desarrollar la relación cálida y cariñosa que podrían tener.

La misma relación cálida y cariñosa que Sakura hubiera tenido con su padre si éste viviera. El recuerdo de la muerte de su padre le provocó una punzada de dolor que creía más o menos superado.

Abandonando cualquier esperanza de dormirse, Sakura se levantó de la cama y se puso la bata. Bostezó, se calzó las zapatillas de conejitos rosas y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un descafeinado. Al pasar ante la puerta del cuarto de Hotaru, se dio cuenta de que estaba entreabierta.

La empujó con curiosidad y vio a Sasuke al lado de la cuna de su hija. Iba vestido con un traje de lana oscura que se había puesto por la mañana y con el que había asistido aquella noche a la gala benéfica. Se había aflojado la corbata y estaba totalmente concentrado en la visión de su hija dormida.

- Te pillé - susurró Sakura, enternecida al observar el gesto amoroso que Sasuke tenía dibujado en el rostro.

- Eso parece - respondió él girándose levemente para mirarla con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Has visto como ahora no llora? - bromeó Sakura acercándose a la cuna.

- Toda su vida ha cambiado por completo de la noche a la mañana. Yo no quiero confundirla más, así que todas las noches vengo a verla cuando está dormida - confesó Sasuke mirando de nuevo a su hija- Tal vez se acostumbre a mi presencia por medio de la osmosis, o algo parecido.

- Quizá podrías probar a dejarle algo tuyo en la cuna - sugirió Sakura- Algo que lleves pegado a la piel. Algo que huela a ti.

- ¿Los calcetines? - bromeó él.

- No - contestó ella con una mueca burlona- Se trata de conseguir que se acerque a ti, no que salga corriendo... Tal vez la camiseta - aventuró.

Sasuke permaneció completamente inmóvil durante largo rato.

- De acuerdo - dijo finalmente asintiendo con la cabeza.

Entonces se quitó la chaqueta y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa.

- Toma, sujétame esto - dijo tendiéndole a Sakura la americana.

- Oye, no hace falta que... - comenzó a decir ella con la boca abierta.

Pero Sasuke no la dejó terminar. Sakura se quedó sin palabras cuando le pasó también la camisa y se quitó la camiseta de un solo movimiento. Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse mirando embobada aquel musculoso pecho desnudo. Un sendero de pelo suave y oscuro le recorría el centro del torso y el abdomen para desaparecer bajo la cinturilla de los pantalones negros. Sasuke colocó con cuidado la camiseta al lado de Hotaru, y los músculos se le tensaron con aquel movimiento.

- ¿Alguna otra sugerencia? - preguntó volviéndose hacia ella.

Sakura pensó que no se le ocurría ninguna que no la pusiera en peligro de sufrir un ataque al corazón.

- Tendrás la oportunidad de estar con ella a solas mañana por la noche - aseguró tras aclararse la garganta.

- ¿Mañana por la noche? - repitió Sasuke con la alarma reflejada en los ojos- No te irás a marchar, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que no - susurró Sakura para no despertar a Hotaru-Pero mañana es mi noche libre.

- ¿Y qué hago con ella? - preguntó él con angustia tras unos instantes.

El corazón de Sakura se enterneció con una mezcla de compasión y admiración. Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre increíblemente poderoso, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario por la hija cuya existencia ignoraba hasta hacía dos semanas.

- Léele. Préstale atención. Las mujeres son iguales a cualquier edad. Les encanta que les presten atención. Les encanta que las conquisten. Les encanta que las hagan reír.

Al decir aquello, Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba tan cerca de él que podía observar el nacimiento de la barba en su mandíbula. De pronto, se sintió algo aturdida.

- Las mujeres son iguales a cualquier edad - repitió Sasuke recorriéndola con la mirada con curiosidad- ¿Y qué es lo que le encanta a Sakura? ¿Que la conquisten y que la hagan reír?

Sakura tendría que estar imaginándose la intensidad de aquella mirada, porque estaba segura de que él no podría mirarla del modo en que los hombres miran a las mujeres que encuentran deseables.

Bajó la vista para aclararse la mente, y la clavó en sus calzados respectivos. Él llevaba zapatos italianos, y ella, zapatillas rosas con conejitos. Dio un paso atrás.

- A Sakura le encantaría tomarse una infusión. Te dejaré a solas con tu hija. Y no te preocupes por lo de mañana. Te dejaré preparados sus libros favoritos, y, si eso no funciona, siempre puedes inventarte un cuento. Buenas noches, Sasuke - concluyó retrocediendo otro paso.

- Sakura - susurró él cuando ella se giró.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó Sakura dándose la vuelta.

- Unas zapatillas preciosas.

Sintió que las mejillas se le sonrojaban ante el tono burlonamente sensual de su voz. Su voz era tan sensual que seguramente podría leer el Tokyo Shimbun* y las mujeres le rogarían que las llevara a la cama. Sakura sofocó un gemido. Definitivamente, tenía que asegurarse de no volver a coincidir con Sasuke a esas horas de la noche. Una mujer necesitaba utilizar todas sus facultades y toda su fuerza de voluntad para luchar contra el impacto de aquel hombre.

* * *

A la noche siguiente, Sakura jugó al voleibol con su equipo. Aquella era una de sus aficiones favoritas, pero había estado tan inmersa en su nuevo trabajo de niñera que al principio le costó bastante concentrarse. Su viejo amigo y compañero de equipo, Suigetsu, había bromeado con ella hasta hacerla salir de su ensimismamiento. Después del partido y tras una corta ducha en el gimnasio, se reunió con sus compañeros para tomar una cerveza en el bar de al lado. Pero seguía teniendo la mente en Hotaru y en Sasuke: se imaginaba a la niña llorando a moco tendido, con la cara roja, y a su padre desanimado y desesperado, así que Sakura se marchó pronto.

Cuando atravesó la grandiosa puerta de madera de la entrada, aguzó el oído para escuchar algún sollozo. En su lugar, oyó la voz de barítono de Sasuke saliendo de la cocina. Sakura avanzó en silencio por el pasillo y escuchó que sus palabras iban acompañadas por balbuceos alegres que surgían de la boca de Hotaru. ¿Alegres? Sakura ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y se quedó en la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿Te gusta el helado Pai Pai** de fresa? - dijo Sasuke- Tienes un gusto excelente. ¿Quieres que te cuente su historia?

Hotaru emitió un balbuceo inteligible, pero, de nuevo, era un sonido alegre.

- Sabía que te interesaría. Tu bisabuelo Obito llego a Japón desde Italia y se enamoró de una chica llamada Rin, que hacía postres de helado. Se fugaron para casarse en secreto el día de San Valentín, y más tarde abrieron una gelateria, que es como se dice heladería en italiano. ¿Eres capaz de decir gelateria?

Le siguió otro balbuceo inteligible, y Sakura sonrió con arrobo ante la ridícula pregunta de Sasuke.

- No importa - continuó él- Estoy seguro de que mi padre se encargará de que aprendas algo de italiano. Pero volvamos a la historia. Obito llamó a la heladería «Pai Pai» porque su apellido, nuestro apellido, significa _«abanico**»._ La heladería se hizo muy popular entre la gente. Fue todo un éxito. Los años pasaron, y mi padre, Fugaku, que es Master en Económicas por la universidad de Tokio, la Tōdai, expandió el negocio a nivel nacional. Y ahora, los helados Pai Pai pueden encontrarse en las tiendas de gourmet de todo el mundo... y también por todo tu cuerpo, pequeña - aseguró tras una breve pausa- Me temo que vas a necesitar otro baño, y algo me dice que no va a ser una medida tan popular como el helado de fresa.

- Parece que por aquí habéis estado de fiesta... - dijo Sakura asomando la cabeza.

Sasuke escuchó a Hotaru proferir unos grititos de alegría y sintió una oleada de alivio ante la presencia de Sakura. Ella se acercó hasta la niña con una sonrisa, tomó una servilleta y comenzó a limpiarle la carita.

- Ten cuidado - advirtió Sasuke cuando Sakura sacó a la niña de la trona- Tiene el pijama lleno de helado, y puede mancharte.

- No me importa - respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros- No soy demasiado remilgada.

Y no lo era. Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a mujeres poco remilgadas. Siguió a Sakura por las escaleras con la vista clavada en la curva que los pantalones vaqueros le hacían en el trasero. Recordó la visión de su cuerpo semidesnudo en el baño, y se imaginó aquella figura tan atlética desnuda. Tenía la sospecha de que Sakura tendría una musculatura suave y bien formada, con unas piernas capaces de enredarse sin problemas alrededor de la cintura de un hombre...

Sasuke contuvo un gemido. Por el amor de Dios, aquella era la niñera de su hija. Y ni siquiera era su tipo: era muy distinta a las mujeres impecablemente peinadas con las que solía salir.

Sakura tenía un pelo salvaje, al que no podía dominar ni cuando se lo peinaba hacia atrás. La imagen prohibida de una Sakura desnuda con el cabello rosa flotando al viento y en el rostro una expresión de éxtasis se apoderó de su mente.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y contuvo otro suspiro. Tal vez hacía demasiado tiempo que no se llevaba a una mujer a la cama. Seguía asistiendo a los actos públicos con damas hermosas, pero había estado demasiado concentrado en el hecho de haberse convertido en padre como para ocuparse de sus necesidades sexuales.

Sasuke trató de apartar aquellos turbadores pensamientos de su mente mientras se reunía con Sakura en el baño de la niña. Sakura abrió el grifo y la bañera comenzó a llenarse.

- ¿Qué tal el partido?

- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Por supuesto, hemos ganado - aseguró ella con un brillo de competitividad en la mirada- Llevamos tres años sin sufrir una derrota. Es un equipo mixto, y los chicos no dudan en azuzar a las mujeres cuando no somos lo suficientemente agresivas.

- ¿No es ninguno de esos chicos especial para ti?

- Todos son especiales – aseguró Sakura mientras comenzaba a desnudar a Hotaru- Pero para ellos yo soy como uno más.

- No pueden estar tan ciegos - dijo él.

- Gracias, eres muy amable - respondió Sakura girándose para sonreírle mientras metía a la niña en el agua tras comprobar la temperatura-Y hablando de personas especiales, ¿qué me dices de ti?

- Hotaru es la única chica especial en mí presente y en mi futuro - afirmó Sasuke con un deje de amargura al recordar a la madre de su hija- Estoy decidido a mantener solo relaciones a corto plazo con las mujeres.

- Ya, seguro - respondió Sakura con una mueca de desconfianza mientras le frotaba la barriguita a Hotaru.

- Qué pasa, ¿no me crees? - preguntó Sasuke, claramente ofendido por su reacción- Siempre soy muy claro con las mujeres respecto a mis intenciones. No les queda ni la menor duda.

- Tal vez no, pero les queda la esperanza - afirmó Sakura pasándole la esponja a la niña por el resto del cuerpo.

- ¿La esperanza de qué?

- De que te enamores locamente de ellas - contestó Sakura, como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

- Nunca volveré a enamorarme locamente de nadie - aseguró él con una mueca cínica- Los finales felices no existen.

Sakura frunció el ceño como si no estuviera de acuerdo con él pero tuviera que morderse la lengua. Sasuke sospechó que le costaría mucho trabajo hacerlo cuando tenía una opinión formada respecto a algo. Sakura sacó a Hotaru de la bañera y la envolvió en una toalla. Con un movimiento rápido, se la puso a su padre entre los brazos.

- No sé qué decirte - aseguró Sakura señalando con un gesto a la niña- Pero me parece que esta vez has ganado la partida.

Sasuke miró en los ojos inocentes de su hija y sintió que el corazón se le agrandaba con un sentimiento de protección y amor.

- Supongo que sí - dijo sonriendo a Hotaru.

* * *

A finales de aquella misma semana, Sakura se encontró a Sasuke en la cocina cuando éste estaba sacando una botella de agua de la nevera. Se había pasado la tarde de reunión en reunión para intentar solucionar unos problemas en la producción. Estaba tan tenso que sentía como si tuviera los músculos del cuello duros como una rueda de caucho.

Al verla sonreír, sintió que aquella tensión se aflojaba.

- Bienvenido a casa. Lamento asaltarte nada más entrar por la puerta.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó sintiendo de nuevo el cuello agarrotado.

- Nada grave - afirmó Sakura mostrándole el marco de fotografía que llevaba en una mano- Tengo que hacerte una petición especial. Necesito una foto tuya para ponerla en el cuarto de Hotaru. Estás fuera todo el día, así que pensé que sería bueno que tuviera un recordatorio visual tuyo. Lo mejor sería una foto informal.

- De acuerdo, veré qué encuentro por ahí - dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

- Y también necesito que le grabes un mensaje - continuó Sakura acercándose para mostrarle el marco- Cualquier cosa: unas palabras, una canción... Mira lo que he comprado hoy: es estupendo. Cada vez que aprietas el botón que hay en el marco, se escucha el mensaje. A Hotaru le encantará.

Sonó entonces el timbre de la puerta y Sakura miró el reloj.

- Debe ser Suigetsu. Es un amigo - dijo respondiendo a la pregunta de Sasuke antes de que éste se la formulara- Me ha llamado para decirme que quería ver el partido de baloncesto conmigo. Dijiste que podía utilizar el estudio del piso de abajo por las noches si quería traer a mis amigos. ¿Te sigue pareciendo bien?

La verdad era que no. Después de un día tan duro, Sasuke hubiera querido disfrutar de unos minutos de conversación con Sakura. Pero no sería justo limitarle su vida social solo porque estar con ella le resultaba tan refrescante como una botella de agua.

- Por supuesto - aseguró- De todas formas, voy a irme pronto a mi habitación.

- Así podrás grabar el mensaje y buscar la foto - aseguró ella con una amplia sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- Ya veremos - murmuró Sasuke mientras ella abría.

Un hombre de unos veintitantos años levantó a Sakura del suelo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas dejarme ahí fuera bajo el frío? Empezaba a preguntarme si no me habría equivocado de casa.

- Bájame, Suigetsu. No te preocupes, que no te vas a perder el principio del partido.

- Ya me estás rompiendo otra vez el corazón - aseguró el hombre volviendo a ponerla con los pies en el suelo- Lo que no quería era perderme ni un solo minuto a tu lado.

- Lo siento, pensé que ya te habías ido - dijo Sakura mirando por encima de su hombro y encontrándose con Sasuke- Te presento a Suigetsu Hozouki, compañero de equipo y uno de mis mejores amigos, a pesar de que se tome demasiado en serio su coqueteo irlandés. Éste es Sasuke Uchiha, mi jefe.

- Encantado de conocerlo - dijo el hombre extendiendo la mano- Soy un consumidor habitual de sus productos, y un admirador de su empresa.

- Gracias - respondió Sasuke.

Aquel hombre le gustaba y al mismo tiempo no le gustaba. Sakura podía insistir cuanto quisiera en que era solo un amigo, pero Sasuke había visto lo suficiente como para comprender que Suigetsu buscaba algo más que una amistad. Le dio rabia la familiaridad con la que aquel hombre tocaba a Sakura, lo que era una tontería. Siempre y cuando ella hiciera bien su trabajo con Hotaru, no deberían importarle sus relaciones.

- En la nevera hay cervezas. Buenas noches a los dos - se despidió Sasuke antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras.

Sentía una inexplicable sensación de incomodidad. Escuchó la voz de Suigetsu seguida de la risa de Sakura y se detuvo en medio de las escaleras.

Aquella risa, natural e inintencionadamente sexy, le provocó una oleada de deseo que le atravesó el cuerpo. Había algo en ella que la convertía en adictiva, y a Sasuke se le ocurrió pensar que hacer reír a Sakura tendría que ser como llevarla al orgasmo. Aquel pensamiento lo dejó noqueado, pero sabía que era cierto.

Ella volvió a reírse, y Sasuke sintió de nuevo la misma sensación. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, porque no recordaba haberse excitado nunca antes con solo escuchar la risa de una mujer. Tratando de calmar la extraña y urgente necesidad que sentía de ser el hombre que la hiciera reír, Sasuke subió el resto de las escaleras, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de dejar la puerta de su dormitorio abierta para poder volver a escuchar su risa.

* * *

Durante las dos siguientes horas, se dedicó a preparar los informes para la próxima reunión regional. Sentía las pestañas cada vez más pesadas, así que cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la almohada, diciéndose a sí mismo que descansaría solo unos instantes... y de pronto se vio inmerso en un sueño que era una mezcla de imágenes sensuales en las que la protagonista absoluta era Sakura. Aparecía vestida únicamente con una bata de seda negra y se acercaba a su cama con el pelo alborotado y una sonrisa sensual dibujada en los labios. Y cuando la visión de aquella boca acercándose a él estaba a punto de volverlo loco de deseo, el llanto de un niño rompió el hechizo.

La visión desapareció de pronto, y Sasuke parpadeó mientras se incorporaba con el cuello agarrotado. Los papeles descansaban sobre su pecho, y todavía tenía los pantalones puestos, bajo los cuales se dibujaba una gran erección. Qué sueño tan extraño. Escuchó entonces otro grito de Hotaru.

Sasuke se levantó automáticamente de la cama y salió al pasillo en dirección al dormitorio de su hija. Sakura estaba allí, abrazando a la niña, consolándola.

- Nunca viene mal un abrazo cuando se ha tenido una pesadilla - comentó Sakura al verlo entrar- Creo que deberíamos seguir con las medidas que habíamos adoptado para tranquilizarla. - Olvidé poner la camiseta en la cuna - aseguró Sasuke mientras comenzaba a quitársela.

Se dio cuenta de ella dejaba caer la mirada sobre su pecho antes de apartarla deliberadamente. El brillo de admiración que descubrió en sus ojos le alcanzó todas las terminaciones nerviosas hasta llegar a su corazón. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Sakura se sentía atraída hacia él, y tuvo la impresión de que se trataba de una atracción sincera. Todo lo sincera que podía ser tratándose de una mujer, se corrigió al instante mientras se protegía bajo una armadura de cinismo.

Sakura depositó un beso suave sobre la frente de la niña y trató de volver a dejarla en la cuna, pero Hotaru comenzó a protestar y se vio obligada a volver a sacarla.

- Será mejor que te vayas a la cama. Esto va para largo - aseguró Sakura con una sonrisa- Tal vez tenga que pasarme la noche con ella en brazos, así que vete a dormir. Mañana tienes que trabajar.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su cuarto. Todavía tardó un poco en quedarse dormido. Se despertó cuando todavía no había amanecido con la extraña sensación de tener algo que hacer. Recordó entonces las dificultades de Hotaru para conciliar el sueño, se dirigió al cuarto de la niña y vio a Sakura sentada en la mecedora con la cabeza de su hija apoyada sobre el hombro. Aquella visión despertó en su interior una sensación de ternura.

- Métela en la cama - dijo él en voz baja.

Sakura levantó la vista hacia él, con las pestañas semi cerradas debido a la falta de sueño. Asintió con la cabeza, se levantó muy despacio y colocó a Hotaru en la cuna. Ambos esperaron en completo silencio.

Se escuchó un sonido de protesta dentro de la cuna y Sakura estiró los brazos haciendo amago de alzar a la niña, pero Sasuke la detuvo con una mano.

- Es mi turno.

- Pero tienes que dormir... - afirmó Sakura mirándolo sorprendida.

- Ya he dormido algo - aseguró él apretándola suavemente en un hombro-. Ahora te toca a ti. Somos un equipo.

- ¿Está seguro? - susurró ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- Vete a la cama.

- Eres muy bueno dando órdenes –bromeó Sakura, a pesar de que se le cerraban los ojos de cansancio.

- Lo único que tú tienes que hacer es cumplirlas - dijo él inclinándose para tomar a su hija en brazos.

Durante la siguiente hora, paseó con ella en brazos, meciéndola. Los minutos pasaban muy lentamente y Sasuke se prometió a sí mismo que en el futuro compartiría con Sakura todas las noches en vela. La sola idea de compartir una noche con Sakura le evocaba imágenes placenteras. Mientras acunaba a su hija y la estrechaba contra sí, tenía la mente puesta en Sakura, en su calor y en su sencillez, en su risa. Hotaru se sentía a salvo con ella, y, de una manera extraña, Sasuke también.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol la despertaron. Sakura abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, aguzando el oído para escuchar si salía algún sonido de la habitación de Hotaru. Se incorporó, salió de su cuarto y recorrió la pequeña distancia que la separaba del dormitorio de la niña. Entreabrió la puerta y se encontró a Sasuke dormido en la mecedora con su hija también dormida sobre su pecho desnudo.

Aquella imagen la dejó sin respiración. Ambos se parecían mucho, y eran tan hermosos... A pesar de la fuerza de Sasuke y de la vulnerabilidad de Hotaru, Sakura sentía que los dos necesitaban las mismas cosas: seguridad, aceptación y un lugar en que se sintieran a salvo. El deseo de proporcionales todo aquello a ambos era tan fuerte que le dolió. Sakura se preguntó cómo era posible que le hubieran conquistado el corazón tan deprisa, pero el caso era que le resultaba muy fácil preocuparse por los dos.

Sasuke era un hombre muy poderoso, pero ella había percibido en él una soledad que mantenía muy oculta. Imaginó que el hecho de ser el primogénito de una familia como la suya tenía que resultar una carga muy pesada. Sasuke se crecía a cada reto, pero Sakura sospechaba que había momentos en los que sus obligaciones lo superaban. Y en aquellos momentos, la paternidad era otro reto más.

Sakura se inclinó hacia delante y extendió la mano para rozarle el brazo y despertarlo, pero se detuvo a medio camino, como si tuviera miedo de que su piel la quemara. Molesta por el curso de sus pensamientos, Sakura lo tocó y se lo quedó mirando. Sasuke abrió los ojos al instante.

- Buenos días - susurró ella colocando la mano en la espalda de Hotaru- Creo que por fin ha caído.

La niña apenas se movió cuando Sakura la depositó en la cuna. Se encogió un poco para adoptar una posición más cómoda, luego estiró la mano para agarrar la camiseta de Sasuke y se la llevó a la boca.

- Mira - dijo Sakura estirando la mano hacia atrás, sabiendo instintivamente que Sasuke estaba a su espalda- Está besando tu camiseta.

Él se acercó a la cuna y contempló a su hija durante unos instantes con la ternura dibujada en el rostro. Luego se volvió hacia Sakura y le dibujó con un dedo las ojeras.

- Tienes que librarte de estas orejas. Vuelve a la cama.

- ¿Y tú?

- Me encantaría reunirme contigo, pero tengo que ir a la oficina - aseguró él con una mueca burlona mientras la miraba con aire seductor.

- Yo... no me refería a... - comenzó a explicarse Sakura.

- No te preocupes - la atajo Sasuke colocando el dedo índice sobre sus labios- Estoy bromeando.

Sakura contempló su pecho desnudo y sus ojos adormecidos y contuvo un gesto de confusión. ¿Y qué pasaría si ella no quisiera que fuera una broma?

* * *

* Tokyo Shimbun: Diario de importante circulación en la zona metropolitana de Tokio

** Pai Pai: Significa "abanico" en japones, como dice Sasuke. En Este caso, Uchiha también tiene el mismo significado o son muy similares, sólo que Pai Pai me dio la impresión de que quedaba mejor para el nombre de la heladería que Uchiha y algo. El nombre del negocio en la novela original es Baronessa y dicen que viene del apellido Barone, que significa Barón. Así que se dan una idea.

Las cosas están más tranquilas entre estos dos, ya se han acoplado bastante y por supuesto Sasuke no deja su coqueteo "natural" que tanto descoloca a la pobre de Sakura, ya veremos que sucede.

Saludos


	4. Capítulo 3

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto (la gran mayoría) mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LEANNE BANKS; de la Serie Los Barone de Boston

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

Lo que de verdad le apetecía era una mujer desnuda y un coito ardiente seguido de un poco de paz y un vaso de vino. Sasuke exhaló un profundo suspiro al alcanzar la puerta de entrada de su casa. Estaba muy cansado tras su jornada de trabajo y todavía tenía que asistir a una fiesta en casa del alcalde.

- Bienvenido a casa - lo saludó Sakura con una amplia sonrisa, con Hotaru en brazos- Tenemos dos sorpresas para ti.

Sasuke se pasó la mano por la mandíbula. Algo le decía que ninguna de las dos incluiría una mujer desnuda ni un coito apasionado. Exhaló un suspiro y trató de apartar de sí sus instintos más bajos para prestarle a su hija toda su atención.

- Hola, señorita Hotaru. ¿Cómo está usted?

La niña torció suavemente la cabeza con timidez. Aquello era un adelanto. Al menos no se había echado a llorar.

- Hoy hemos ido por primera vez a clase de natación para bebés en el club - dijo Sakura- Los primeros quince minutos se los ha pasado llorando, pero luego se lo ha pasado fenomenal. Creo que es medio pez. Y luego ha estado mirando tu fotografía y apretando el botón del mensaje todo el tiempo. Mira lo que ha aprendido a decir...

- Pá- pá- pá - dijo la niña tras escuchar algo que Sakura le dijo al oído.

- Qué niña tan lista - comentó Sasuke acariciándole la cabecita, absolutamente encantado- Al parecer, lo habéis pasado muy bien hoy. Maldita sea, ojalá no tuviera que ir esta noche a esa fiesta - aseguró con una pizca de envidia.

- No te preocupes por nosotras - respondió Sakura sintiendo una punzada de desilusión- Estaremos bien.

- Ya, el que no estará bien seré yo - dijo con amargura- Por cierto, puedes tomarte la noche libre. Mi padre está fuera de la ciudad y mi madre dice que tiene síndrome de abstinencia de la niña, así que esta noche se va a encargar de Hotaru.

- Muy bien. Así le enseñará la nueva palabra que ha aprendido.

- ¿Y tú qué harás?

- No lo sé - aseguró Sakura encogiéndose de hombros- Tal vez llame a Suigetsu.

Aquella idea no le sentó nada bien a Sasuke.

- O tal vez podrías convertir esa fiesta en algo más soportable acompañándome - sugirió sin pararse a pensar.

- ¿Yo? - preguntó ella abriendo mucho los ojos.

- La chica con la que iba a ir tiene la gripe - dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros- Para serte sincero, se me había olvidado que me había comprometido a ir hasta que ella llamó para cancelar la cita.

- Ya veo - murmuró Sakura parpadeando mientras registraba sus palabras- ¿Y por qué no buscas en tu agenda, o debería decir en tu gran agenda, y...?

- Porque esta noche no tengo ganas de divertirme. Estoy cansado - aseguró mientras se aflojaba la corbata- Pero tengo que ir porque se trata del alcalde, y tiene que haber allí un Uchiha.

- Pero hay muchos Uchiha, ¿no?

- Sí, pero... - comenzó a decir Sasuke antes de interrumpirse y encogerse de hombros.

- Ya, pero tu eres el mayor y es lo que se espera de ti... ¿es una fiesta formal?

- Yo iré vestido con lo que llevo puesto, y tú puedes ponerte lo que quieras - aseguró él sacudiendo la cabeza- Las zapatillas de conejitos podrían ser un buen motivo para iniciar una conversación.

- Estoy segura de ello - respondió Sakura mirándolo de reojo- De acuerdo, iré - añadió tras una pausa.

La sensación de alivio que Sasuke sintió en aquel momento lo pilló completamente por sorpresa. Ya tendría tiempo de analizarla más adelante.

- Estupendo. ¿Podrías estar lista en treinta minutos? - preguntó, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

Aquella era una de las cosas buenas que tenía Sakura. Estaba seguro de que se arreglaría en un periquete.

* * *

Sakura abrió la puerta del armario y tragó saliva. Estaba aterrada. Acababa de aceptar una semicita con Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque de hecho no se trataba ni siquiera de eso, sino que ella era un remiendo de última hora para un plan al que a él no le apetecía ir.

Sakura sintió que el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho. Entonces, ¿por qué había aceptado? Sasuke le había parecido tan guapo y tan indefenso, y tan enternecido cuando Hotaru lo había llamado papá, que había sentido lástima por él.

Sabía que aquello era ridículo. Se trataba del soltero más deseado de Tokio. Era tan atractivo que cualquier mujer necesitaría un traje ignífugo para estar a su lado. Sakura le echó un vistazo a su guardarropa, preguntándose si tendría algo que repeliera el fuego.

Miró el reloj y sintió otra oleada de pánico. Se suponía que tenía que convertirse de niñera a acompañante adecuada en menos de veinticinco minutos, cuando lo cierto era que necesitaría al menos una semana para llevar a cabo semejante transformación.

- Una semana... - murmuró mientras sacaba del armario un jersey marrón y una falda larga a juego.

Confiaba en que todavía le cupiera. Luego sacó un par de botas, y pensó que le harían falta también unas medias. Se dirigió a la cómoda donde guardaba la lencería. El último par que se había puesto tenía una carrera, y, al parecer, no tenía otro.

De nuevo una oleada de pánico. Intentaría taparla con la falda. Luego se miró en el espejo. Tenía que hacer algo con el pelo y con la cara.

Tras varios intentos fallidos de pintarse la raya del ojo, Sakura se rindió. Se aplicó un poco de lápiz de labios y luego rimel en sus pálidas pestañas, se recogió el pelo en un moño informal del que se escapaban varios mechones rebeldes, pero no tenía forma de controlarlos. Nerviosa y llena de dudas, bajó las escaleras.

Sasuke se la quedó mirando durante un rato tan largo que estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y regresar por donde había llegado.

- Chocolate - dijo él finalmente- Te sienta muy bien el color chocolate.

Y Sakura se sintió casi hermosa. Tras un corto trayecto en el deportivo de lujo de Sasuke, llegaron a casa del alcalde. Un aparcacoches se encargó del vehículo y una doncella con uniforme negro les guardó los abrigos. Con una sola mirada al recargado salón del alcalde Senju, Sakura supo que no estaba adecuadamente vestida. Casi todas las mujeres de la fiesta llevaban el típico vestido corto de color negro. Sakura ni siquiera tenía uno de ese tipo. No lo había necesitado para su anterior trabajo, y desde luego tampoco para la pista de voleibol. Trató de dejar a un lado su incomodidad e intentó proyectar hacia el exterior una seguridad que no sentía.

Una mujer vestida con traje negro y collar de perlas se acercó hasta Sasuke y le tendió la mano.

- Sasuke, estamos encantados de que hayas venido. Jiraiya siempre dice que una fiesta no es una fiesta si no hay representación de los Uchiha. Pensé que Ino se reuniría también con nosotros - dijo la mujer observando a Sakura.

- Ino está enferma, y Sakura ha sido lo suficientemente amable como para acompañarme en el último momento - aseguró Sasuke- Sakura Haruno, Tsunade Senju.

- Es un placer conocerla. Tiene usted una casa preciosa - dijo Sakura.

- Gracias. ¿Trabaja usted con Sasuke? - preguntó Tsunade mirándola con mal disimulada curiosidad.

- Bueno, acabo de empezar a...

- Sakura es una buena amiga de la familia - interrumpió Sasuke- ¿No acabas de decirme que tienes sed? - preguntó girándose hacia ella.

Sakura se preguntó por qué no querría que Tsunade supiera que era la niñera de su hija.

- Avisaré al camarero para que os atienda - dijo Tsunade- Disculpadme un momento.

- ¿Por qué no quieres decirle que soy la niñera de tu hija? - le espetó Sakura en cuanto la otra mujer se hubo marchado.

- Porque no es asunto suyo - aseguró Sasuke con irritación.

- ¿Y no será porque te da vergüenza estar aquí con una niñera?

- Yo hago lo que me viene en... - comenzó a decir él con los ojos llenos de rabia- Luego hablamos. Por aquí viene el alcalde.

Durante los siguientes treinta minutos, Sakura conoció a seis personas, y todas ellas preguntaron por Ino. Sakura cada vez se iba poniendo más sombría ante la expresión de duda que mostraban sus rostros cuando la miraban. Se sentía como un pez fuera del agua. Y, para ser sinceros, no tenía ningún interés en entrar en el agua. Por alguna extraña razón, lo único que quería era agradar a Sasuke. Pero la fiesta siguió su curso, y Sakura pronto se vio separada de él. Una mujer hermosa tras otra reclamaba su atención.

Desplegando mentalmente la bandera blanca de rendición, Sakura se bebió otra cerveza y deambuló por el salón sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Finalmente, optó por sentarse en una butaca que estaba en la habitación adyacente. Al menos, allí estaría a salvo de todas las miradas.

- Al fin te encuentro - dijo la voz de Sasuke a su espalda al cabo de bastante rato- No estoy acostumbrado a tener que perseguir a mis acompañantes.

- Bueno, yo no soy realmente una acompañante - aseguró ella- Más bien soy la niñera de tu hija ejerciendo de ello y a la que no tienes que atender en un acto al que no tenías ganas de acudir.

Sasuke guardó silencio mientras la guiaba fuera de la fiesta tras despedirse de los anfitriones y los invitados.

* * *

Aquella sensación de no ser lo suficientemente adecuada persiguió a Sakura durante los siguientes dos días. Cuando llegó el jueves por la noche, el día de partido, estaba ya preparada para liberar toda su tensión en la cancha de voleibol. Jugó con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza, y se le montó un músculo del hombro cuando faltaban tres minutos para terminar el partido.

Su equipo había ganado, y sus compañeros estaban encantados con la actuación de Sakura. Querían llevarla a su bar favorito para celebrarlo, pero a ella le dolía demasiado el hombro como para andar por ahí. Condujo hasta casa, abrió la puerta principal con su llave y avanzó por el pasillo tratando de no hacer ruido. Lo único que quería era disfrutar del silencio y de la paz de su habitación.

- ¿Qué tal el partido? - preguntó a su espalda una conocida voz masculina en un tono que le provocó un vuelco al corazón.

Sakura se puso tensa, pero no se dio la vuelta. No quería mirarlo. Últimamente, aquel hombre ocupaba demasiado sus pensamientos.

- Estupendamente. Los machacamos. El único problema es que yo también me he machacado el hombro en el intento.

- ¿Es grave? -se interesó Sasuke acercándose más.

- No creo que me muera de esto.

- Pero tiene que dolerte muchísimo - aseguró él con una sonrisa de conmiseración- ¿Por qué no te metes en el jacuzzi que hay en el gimnasio del piso de abajo? Te vendrá muy bien.

Sakura no podía negar que la idea de sumergirse durante unos minutos dentro de una bañera caliente de burbujas era de lo más tentadora.

- Eso haré, y luego me meteré directamente en la cama - dijo finalmente mirándolo- Gracias.

Sakura subió a toda prisa las escaleras, se quitó la ropa y se puso un bañador. Al darse cuenta de que tal vez se encontraría con Sasuke, decidió ponerse además un chándal. Bajó las escaleras que llevaban hacia el mini gimnasio y se encontró con que la luz ya estaba encendida y la bañera burbujeando con aspecto incitador.

Exhalando un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que Sasuke no estaba a la vista, Sakura se quitó el chándal y se metió en la bañera de hidromasaje. Se hundió en el agua caliente y gimió de placer mientras sus músculos comenzaban inmediatamente a destensarse. Cerró los ojos y se relajó.

- Es el hombro derecho, ¿verdad? - preguntó Sasuke a su espalda.

Le dio tal susto que Sakura se incorporó como movida por un resorte.

- Tienes que relajarte - aseguró él colocándole la mano sobre la piel desnuda.

- Sería de gran ayuda que no aparecieras detrás de mí como una serpiente.

- No ha sido así. Estabas casi dormida - dijo Sasuke mientras le masajeaba suavemente el hombro- Relájate.

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo con él tocándola? Sakura cerró los ojos y suspiró. Mientras Sasuke se mantuviera fuera de la bañera, no habría problemas. Se permitió a sí misma relajarse mientras los dedos de Sasuke le trabajaban el músculo agarrotado.

- Es muy difícil hacerlo desde esta posición - lo escuchó decir entre dientes- Voy a entrar.

* * *

Me encanta lo incomoda que se pone Sakura sólo por que él respire, a ustedes no?

Eso es todo, hasta mañana


	5. Capítulo 4

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto (la gran mayoría) mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LEANNE BANKS; de la Serie Los Barone de Boston

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro**

- ¡No! De verdad que no hace falta. Ya has hecho suficiente - aseguró Sakura poniéndose de pie en la bañera- Más que suficiente.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó Sasuke mirándola fijamente mientras entraba en el hidromasaje- ¿De qué te asustas? ¿Tienes fobia a las bañeras, o algo parecido?

- No, pero...

Sakura se detuvo, consciente de que se había sonrojado. Trató de no mirar hacia el pecho desnudo de Sasuke, pero fue inútil.

- ¿No crees que es... que no es apropiado que estemos los dos juntos en un jacuzzi? - continuó ella.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Sasuke con expresión de asombro- No estamos desnudos... aunque yo tengo que admitir que normalmente no llevo nada puesto en la bañera de hidromasaje.

- Eso es más de lo que yo necesito saber - respondió Sakura cerrando los ojos y ahogando un gemido.

- Tú limítate a sentarte.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? - preguntó ella obedeciendo con un suspiro.

- Te lo debo después de aquella espantosa fiesta - aseguró Sasuke colocando de nuevo las manos sobre su hombro- Perdiste una noche libre, aunque por suerte tu juego no se ha resentido por ello. Eres la jugadora del momento...

- Eso parece - respondió Sakura sonriendo ante la frase- Tengo que decirle esa expresión a Suigetsu. Le va a encantar.

- ¿Estaba él allí esta noche? - se interesó Sasuke sin dejar de masajearla.

- Siempre está. Es el capitán del equipo.

- Y además, quiere ser algo más que un amigo para ti - aseguró él.

- Esa sí que es buena - respondió Sakura soltando una carcajada- Estás equivocado. Suigetsu y yo somos amigos desde la época de la Universidad.

- Créeme. Sé de lo que estoy hablando. He visto el modo en que te mira - afirmó Sasuke.

Sakura cambió de tono. Él no estaba bromeando. Abrió mucho los ojos y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

- ¿Y cómo me mira?

- Como si quisiera llevarte a la cama - respondió Sasuke con voz grave y los ojos repletos de secretos.

El estómago de Sakura dio un vuelco ante la idea de que Sasuke quisiera llevarla a la cama. Durante un instante, se quedó sin respiración. ¿De dónde habría surgido semejante idea?

- No he notado nada de eso - aseguró sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Tal vez porque no es lo que tú buscas - insistió Sasuke mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo de la mejilla.

- O tal vez sea porque me resulta inverosímil. Yo no soy...

- No me digas que no eres bonita. La belleza está en los ojos del que mira - la interrumpió él.

- De acuerdo - concedió Sakura poniendo los ojos en blanco- Digamos entonces que no soy sexy.

Sasuke resbaló la mirada lentamente sobre su rostro, se detuvo en sus labios durante tanto tiempo que Sakura sintió que le ardían, luego la deslizó hacia los pechos y siguió más abajo. Ella notó que los pezones se le ponían erectos y se hundió más en el agua.

- Esa es una cuestión de opiniones - aseguró Sasuke mirándola de nuevo a los ojos.

El corazón de Sakura latía apresuradamente contra su pecho. Sentía como si fuera a disolverse entre las burbujas de agua caliente. Trató de liberar aire mediante un suspiro, pero solo consiguió emitir una especie de gemido. La intensa sexualidad que desprendían los ojos de Sasuke le había hecho estallar todos los circuitos y, como si tuviera vida propia, el cuerpo de Sakura se inclinó hacia él y elevó instintivamente los labios.

Y Sasuke bajó los suyos.

Ella retuvo durante un instante el aire. Iban a besarse.

Pero una parte hasta entonces dormida de su cerebro racional pareció despertar en aquel instante. Aquello era una locura. Sakura se obligó a sí misma a echarse atrás.

- Se te da muy bien - dijo, deseando que la voz no le saliera demasiado ronca.

- ¿Qué quieres decir eso?

- Quiero decir que estoy empezando a entender por qué las mujeres caen rendidas a tus pies. Las seduces sin siquiera proponértelo. Es algo que está en tu voz y en tus ojos, lo traspiras por todos tus poros. Cualquier mujer podría confundirse y creer que para ti ella significa algo - aseguró Sakura estirando la espalda aunque por dentro se sentía como mantequilla derretida- Pero no yo.

- ¿Por qué tú no?

- Porque el mayor error que podría cometer una mujer sería creer que sólo la deseas a ella - respondió poniéndose de pie- Y puede que yo sea algo inexperta, pero no soy estúpida.

- O sea, que me estás diciendo que eres completamente inmune - dijo Sasuke incorporándose a su vez frente a ella con un brillo retador en la mirada.

- No he dicho que sea inmune - se defendió Sakura con la extraña sensación de que había despertado a un león dormido- Sólo he dicho que...

- Quieres decir que si te hubiera besado, no te habrías inmutado - continuó él acercándose más.

- Tampoco he dicho eso - insistió ella, alarmada- Es solo que...

- Veamos - la interrumpió Sasuke inclinando la boca sobre la suya.

Sakura se quedó congelada por el impacto, con los ojos completamente abiertos y la visión nublada por su cercanía. Trató de abrir la boca para hablar, pero Sasuke interpretó aquel movimiento como una invitación para profundizar el beso.

- Qué labios tan suaves... - murmuró él sobre su boca, provocándole una deliciosa vibración.

Sasuke le recorrió la boca de extremo a extremo con movimientos sensuales, y Sakura sintió la firme aunque suave presión de su mano sobre su trasero.

Mientras ella pensaba que tenía que concentrarse, Sasuke la atrajo más hacia sí. Aplastó el torso contra sus pechos y hundió la lengua con más fuerza entre sus labios separados.

Sakura tenía el corazón totalmente acelerado, y se debatía entre el deseo lascivo y la sensatez. Pero cuando Sasuke deslizó una mano tras su nuca, aquel simple gesto la dejó sin defensas. Él la besó con una mezcla de curiosidad y deseo controlado, y Sakura no pudo evitar imaginarse qué ocurriría cuando diera rienda suelta a su pasión. La oscura energía que se escapaba a través de sus caricias le provocó una intensa oleada de calor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Aquel era un hombre que sabía cómo dar y recibir placer. Un hombre sin traumas ni inhibiciones. Transmitía confianza plena en su sexualidad.

Sakura abrió la boca, y, siguiendo un instinto desconocido, enredó la lengua en la suya, atrayéndola hacia sí.

Sasuke exhaló un murmullo de aprobación y se apretó contra ella, permitiendo que notara su erección a través del bañador húmedo. Él comenzó entonces a devorarle la boca con la suya. Algo dentro de Sakura le dijo que debía responder a cada beso, a cada caricia, y cómo hacerlo. El calor de Sasuke la calentaba, y cuando él deslizó las manos por su trasero para atraerla hacia sí más íntimamente, Sakura sintió que las rodillas le flaqueaban. Él la deseaba, y los signos visibles de su cuerpo que así lo confirmaban provocaron que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

- Ojalá no llevaras nada puesto, maldita sea - susurró Sasuke mientras deslizaba la mano sobre uno de sus pechos y le acariciaba el pezón con el dedo pulgar- Quiero besarte por todas partes.

La imagen de aquellos labios sobre su pezón atravesó la mente de Sakura, provocándole una punzada de deseo.

Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la guió a través de su vientre hacia abajo en dirección a la cinturilla de su bañador. De pronto, se detuvo y soltó una palabrota mientras apartaba la boca de la de Sakura. Los ojos le ardían como el fuego mientras la observaba fijamente con la respiración entrecortada. No dijo nada, pero ella podía leer en su rostro la siguiente frase_: « ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?»_

La vergüenza y el deseo tiraban de ella en direcciones opuestas. Sakura dio un paso atrás, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se mordió el labio inferior y observó cómo la mirada de Sasuke se posaba en sus labios para luego descender hacia el bañador. Aquella mirada le provocó otra punzada de deseo...

- Esto no ha sido una buena idea –aseguró Sakura apartando los ojos y clavando la vista en el suelo.

-Lo sé -respondió él.

A una parte de ella, la más loca, le hubiera gustado que Sasuke no estuviera de acuerdo.

- No soy tu tipo.

- Lo sé - repitió él de inmediato.

Sakura compuso una mueca. Al menos podría haber esperado un segundo antes de darle la razón.

- Soy la niñera de tu hija - dijo ella tratando de serenarse y ser racional- Y estoy segura de que no tengo tanta experiencia sexual como tú. No es justo por tu parte que juegues conmigo. Es como enviar un F-18* a luchar contra alguien que tiene una pistola de agua.

- Creo que subestimas tu capacidad de atracción - aseguró Sasuke mirándola fijamente.

Sakura sintió que se derretía con aquella mirada, pero se esforzó por luchar contra aquella arma de seducción.

- Vale, pero no subestimo la tuya. Búscate a alguien de tu nivel. Alguien a quien no dejes sin respiración - concluyó Sakura.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y salió de allí a toda prisa, como si los perros del infierno le fueran pisando los talones.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sakura se levantó tras una noche sin dormir. Después del incidente del jacuzzi, su mente había tratado de mantener la libido bajo control, pero a su cuerpo le había gustado el modo en que Sasuke lo había acariciado. Y su cuerpo se había pasado toda la noche deseándolo.

Pero su cuerpo tendría que aprender a superarlo. Eso fue lo que pensó mientras se servía una taza de café y Hotaru le arrojaba los copos de cereales por encima.

- Hoy vamos a ver a papá - le dijo a la niña mientras le limpiaba.

Sasuke le había pedido que llevara a Hotaru a la oficina en algún momento del día.

Vistió a Hotaru con un traje de terciopelo rojo, sombrero a juego y medias blancas. Ella se puso una sudadera marrón, unos pantalones, unas botas y se apartó parte del cabello de la cara con dos horquillas.

Con Hotaru sentada a salvo en la silla de seguridad del coche, Sakura condujo el breve camino que la separaba del edificio de cinco pisos de acero y cristal que albergaba la sede ejecutiva de Pai Pai. Aparcó en el espacio que Sasuke le había reservado y llevó en brazos a Hotaru a través del vestíbulo, enseñándole a la niña las fotos y las placas que explicaban la historia de la Compañía y los premios que había ganado a lo largo de los años. Dejó que la niña pulsara el botón del ascensor hasta el piso superior, y, una vez allí, se dirigió al despacho de Sasuke. La niña fue recibida con grandes sonrisas.

- Es igualita al señor Uchiha - le escuchó Sakura decir a una mujer mientras avanzaban.

- Cuando se haga mayor, me apuesto lo que quieras a que atraerá al sexo opuesto con la misma facilidad que su padre - murmuró otra.

Sakura divisó entonces a Sasuke flanqueado por dos mujeres muy elegantes. Trató de no preocuparse por su sudadera marrón. Se dijo a sí misma que iba adecuadamente vestida. Era niñera, no modelo. Sasuke levantó la vista y ella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Él miró a Hotaru y sonrió.

- Pá- pá- pá - balbuceó la niña.

- Estás preciosa, cariño - aseguró Sasuke acercándose a su hija y tomándola de la barbilla.

- Es una preciosidad - repitió una de las mujeres que estaba a su lado- ¿Puedo tomarla en brazos un momento?

- Tal vez luego, Kin - dijo Sasuke al comprobar que su hija tenía sujeto uno de los mechones de Sakura- Te presento a Sakura Haruno. Ella es la niñera del milagro.

Kin la miró como tratando de imaginarse cómo era posible que alguien con aquel aspecto fuera capaz de hacer milagros de ningún tipo. Sakura resistió la tentación de sentirse inadecuada y, en su lugar, extendió la mano.

- Encantada de conocerte, Kin - dijo simplemente.

Sasuke tendió entonces los brazos hacia su hija y, para alivio de Sakura, Hotaru se fue con él sin dudar ni un instante. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que la niña miraba todo el tiempo hacia atrás para comprobar que ella seguía allí.

Sasuke le presentó a bastante gente, incluido su hermano, Itachi Uchiha, director financiero de Pai Pai.

Sakura no pudo evitar pensar en lo diferentes que parecían las personalidades de ambos hermanos. Los ojos de Sasuke estaban avivados por un brillo de humor y acidez, mientras que Itachi tenía un aspecto más serio y formal. Percibió en él una profunda tristeza, y se dijo que le preguntaría más tarde a Sasuke sobre aquel asunto.

Una mujer alta y esbelta, de melena larga y lisa de color negro hizo su aparición en el despacho, y todo el mundo se apartó a su paso. Sus ojos de color negro desprendían chispas, pero emanaba un aura de sofisticación y elegancia.

- Me ha llegado el rumor de que mi sobrina está aquí - afirmó girándose hacia Hotaru- Bellísima. Pequeña, vas a ser una rompecorazones y a volver loco al arrogante de mi hermano - aseguró mirando a Sasuke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Vas a tener muchos problemas con ella. Con todos los corazones que tú has roto, ya era hora de que te dieran un poco de tu propia medicina.

- Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo y consuelo - respondió Sasuke socarronamente- Ésta es mi hermana pequeña, Kurenai. Es la jefa de relaciones públicas. Kurenai, te presento a Sakura Haruno.

- La niñera del milagro - dijo Kurenai extendiendo la mano- Encantada de conocerte.

Después de que Sakura se despidiera de todo el mundo, Sasuke la acompañó a ella y a su hija al ascensor.

- Escucha - le dijo mientras lo esperaban- Quiero pedirte perdón por el modo en que actué anoche. No sé qué me ocurrió. Tal vez me volví loco debido a la falta de sueño.

- ¿Estás diciendo que me besaste porque estabas loco y adormilado? - preguntó Sakura, tratando de recordar si alguna vez se había sentido tan insultada como en aquel momento.

- Sé que suena extraño - confesó Sasuke- Pero no se me ocurre ninguna explicación razonable para mi comportamiento.

_«Por ejemplo, podrías decir que te sentías remotamente atraído por mí»,_ pensó Sakura. Sentía que le hervía la sangre de rabia.

- Quiero pedirte perdón - continuó él- Eres muy importante para Hotaru y para mí, y no quiero estropearlo. Hotaru es mi prioridad, y no quiero poner en peligro su estabilidad.

- Tienes razón - reconoció Sakura sintiendo cómo aumentaba su furia.

- Me alegro de que lo comprendas - dijo Sasuke soltando un suspiro de alivio.

- Lo comprendo perfectamente. Yo tengo el mismo problema. No se me ocurre ninguna razón lógica para haberte besado anoche. Nunca me han interesado los playboys arrogantes. Nunca - concluyó enfatizando la última palabra.

- ¿Ah, no? - preguntó él parpadeando.

- Por supuesto que no - continuó Sakura, satisfecha ante su expresión de sorpresa- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Lo de anoche fue una aberración, una locura. No eres para nada mi tipo.

Y pensó para sus adentros que repetiría mentalmente aquellas palabras hasta lograr borrar de su cabeza todas las imágenes eróticas y seductoras que conservaba de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

* Este avión de combate fue el primero de Estados Unidos en combinar capacidades de caza y ataque para atacar objetivos tanto aéreos como terrestres.

Bueno siento si más de una se decepciona, jajaja, pero las cosas son así de estira y afloja entre estos dos, pero es que Sasuke es bastante cabezota, o como leí en otro fanfic, "Lentejo" jajajaja, en fin espero les guste. Agradezco enormemente sus opiniones.

Nos leemos mañana


	6. Capítulo 5

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto (la gran mayoría) mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LEANNE BANKS; de la Serie Los Barone de Boston

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

La niñera de su hija tenía una cita.

Aquella perspectiva irritaba profundamente a Sasuke, pero se guardó la rabia para sí. Durante los últimos días, había sido testigo de cómo Sakura había sufrido una increíble transformación ante sus ojos. Se había cortado el pelo de forma que se le marcaban unos rizos en las puntas de manera sensual, en lugar de intentar domarlos. Y la noche anterior, cuando regresó a casa, habría jurado que estaba maquillada.

A Sasuke no debería importarle. Mientras cuidara bien de Hotaru, no era asunto suyo lo que Sakura hiciera fuera de horas de trabajo. Pero estaba preocupado por ella. Tenía siete hermanos pequeños, cuatro de ellos chicas, y tenía muy desarrollado el instinto de protección. Mientras releía por tercera vez el mismo párrafo de la sección de economía del Tokyo Shimbun Journal, Sasuke se dijo a sí mismo que sentía por Sakura la misma preocupación que por cualquiera de sus hermanas.

Hotaru se había acostado temprano, y él estaba dispuesto a pasar una velada tranquila frente a la chimenea del estudio.

Escuchó el sonido de unos tacones en la escalera. Sakura. Sintió mucha curiosidad, y estiró el cuello para poder verla, pero fue inútil. Se sentó entonces en otra butaca que estaba en un ángulo diferente y esperó a que ella siguiera bajando.

Cuando la vio, los ojos se le salieron de las órbitas. El periódico se le resbaló de entre los dedos.

¿Qué se había hecho aquella mujer? Su cabellera salvaje caía en suaves rizos que le enmarcaban el rostro, y se había puesto suficiente maquillaje como para pintar a tres mujeres. Además, la raya de los ojos le enfatizaba la mirada de manera sensual. Llevaba puesto un traje de color púrpura que le marcaba las curvas y le cubría hasta encima de la rodilla, dejando al descubierto sus bien torneadas piernas. Sus labios, pintados de rojo, mostraban un gesto de disgusto mientras se miraba los altos tacones con expresión de completa desesperación.

- Me siento como si estuviera caminando sobre zancos - murmuró.

Entonces levantó la vista y se encontró de golpe con la mirada de Sasuke. Él sintió como si le hubieran metido un puñetazo en el estómago. Sakura estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por una oleada de inseguridad, pero levantó la barbilla y le hizo frente.

- ¿Te gusta mi nuevo aspecto?

Sasuke parpadeó varias veces y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. La visión de su boca, acentuada por el rojo del lápiz de labios, le trajo un sinfín de imágenes prohibidas a la mente.

- Estás... estás muy diferente.

- He ido a ver a un estilista - continuó ella- Además de cortarme el pelo, me ha enseñado a maquillarme y me ha recomendado este vestido. Me encanta ser niñera, pero últimamente me ha dado por pensar que los chicos me ven como... como alguien asexuado, en parte por culpa de mi trabajo. Por eso pensé que me vendría bien un cambio.

- Ya veo - dijo Sasuke tragando saliva- Ahora tienes una imagen espléndida, pero algunos hombres... supongo que algunos hombres prefieren la belleza natural, y se sienten atraídos por la modestia.

- ¿De veras? - preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza, como si estuviera considerando dicha opción- Supongo que te referirás a hombres de sesenta o setenta años...

- No necesariamente - respondió Sasuke.

- ¿Y qué te parecería una mujer que se acercara a ti sin conocerte de nada y te dijera: «_Vaya, se me ha olvidado ponerme las braguitas»_? - preguntó haciendo caso omiso de la cara de asombro de Sasuke- Es uno de los consejos que he leído en la revista Diosas*. Asegura que es un truco infalible para conquistar a un hombre. ¿Verdad que tú no olvidarías a una mujer que te dijera algo semejante? Yo me he pasado la vida viendo cómo los hombres pasaban de largo a mi lado, y creo que es el momento de cambiar. ¿Crees que si me pongo a practicar delante del espejo seré capaz de llegar a decirlo?

- ¿Decir qué?

- Vaya, se me ha olvidado ponerme las braguitas - dijo Sakura sacando el abrigo del armario ropero.

Por Dios, ojalá no fuera cierto, pensó Sasuke. El timbre de la puerta lo salvó de tener que responder. Una docena de advertencias y consejos de precaución le rondaron por la cabeza mientras ella ponía la mano en el picaporte: «_No te quites el abrigo. Pégale un guantazo si te toca. Mantén las piernas cruzadas_». Pero se las guardó todas menos una:

- Ten cuidado.

- Llevo toda mi vida teniendo cuidado - respondió Sakura después de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos durante un buen rato- Las diosas deben ser salvajes y sabias.

Al verla cruzar la puerta, Sasuke hizo inconscientemente el signo de la cruz. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a la dulce e inocente niñera de su hija? Si el chico con quien iba a salir trataba de hacer la mitad de las cosas que a él se le habían pasado por la mente, entonces Sakura no regresaría a casa hasta mediados de Febrero.

Sasuke soltó una palabrota mientras recorría el estudio de arriba abajo. Tendría que haber contratado a aquella mujer de mediana edad con botas ortopédicas. Seguro que ella no le provocaría acidez de estómago. Pero probablemente tampoco le habría permitido a Hotaru tirarle del pelo hasta la raíz como hacía Sakura.

Sasuke se pasó la mano por la cabeza y se dijo a sí mismo que tal vez Sakura estuviera tratando de liberarse, pero bajo aquella apariencia de bomba sexual se escondía una persona sensata y precavida. Nunca se le ocurriría utilizar aquella frase tan absurda sobre las braguitas. _«Nunca_», se repitió a sí mismo, incapaz de comprender por qué de pronto se sentía tan animado.

Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo por volver a sentarse y recogió el periódico del suelo. Aquella iba a ser una velada apacible. Una velada relajante. Así que se dispuso a retomar el artículo que estaba leyendo.

Pero a cada párrafo se le aparecía otra frase que lo martilleaba sin piedad. ¿Llevaría Sakura las braguitas puestas o no?

* * *

Sakura decidió fingir que Sasuke era su tío. Aquella era la única manera que se le ocurría de sobrevivir a la proximidad del hombre más sensual que había conocido en su vida. Todas las noches hablaban de Hotaru, de cómo había pasado el día, y de cómo lo había pasado él. Sería muy fácil dejarse llevar por la atracción que sentía.

Desde que se había convertido en su tío imaginario, Sakura decidió compartir con él la batalla que estaba llevando a cabo para liberar a la diosa que había en su interior. Hablando con él de medias y ligueros conseguiría acabar con todo el misterio, y así ella sería capaz de mantener la cabeza en su sitio.

- Hotaru se va a echar a andar cualquier día de estos - le comentó a Sasuke mientras se servía una soda y se reunía con él en el sofá del estudio para su charla nocturna- Le encanta que le sujete las manos por encima de la cabeza y que le ayude a dar pasitos.

- No me gustaría perdérmelo - aseguró Sasuke mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata y le daba un sorbo a su vaso de vino tinto- Prométeme que me avisarás en cuanto dé su primer paso.

- ¿Y si estás reunido?

- Pues interrumpes la reunión.

- A la orden - bromeó Sakura llevándose la mano a la cabeza para hacerle el saludo militar.

- Así me gusta, que estés de acuerdo conmigo. Es toda una novedad - aseguró Sasuke con una sonrisa sensual.

- No te acostumbres - contestó ella- Las diosas solo están de acuerdo con lo que les conviene.

- Ya estamos otra vez con eso... - se lamentó Sasuke sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Claro, para ti es muy fácil burlarte - protestó ella con un mohín- Estoy convencida de que tú nunca has tenido ningún problema para atraer a las mujeres.

- Seguramente no, pero me temo que no soy capaz de atraer a las mujeres adecuadas. Un claro ejemplo es la madre de Hotaru. Siempre estaba al acecho de un cheque con más cifras. De hecho, la única razón por la que no volvió conmigo cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada fue porque encontró a un hombre con una cuenta corriente con más ceros que la mía y le dijo que Hotaru era hija suya.

La amargura de su voz era tan palpable que Sakura podía sentirla en el ambiente.

- ¿La sigues queriendo? - le preguntó.

- Por supuesto que no - respondió Sasuke al instante con gesto asombrado- Dejé de quererla el día que rompí con ella.

- Entonces, ¿por qué permites que siga controlando tu vida? Lo que quiero decir es que estás tan decidido a no tener una relación seria con ninguna mujer que tal vez pierdas la oportunidad de experimentar el verdadero amor.

- Tendré en cuenta tu consejo - respondió él tras guardar silencio unos instantes- ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Cómo va tu proceso de convertirte en diosa?

- Lo último que he leído es que venden un lápiz de labios que dura ocho horas. Está pensado para que aguante una maratón de sexo - respondió Sakura sintiéndose algo estúpida.

- ¿Ya te lo has comprado? - preguntó Sasuke mirándola con intención mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso de vino.

Sakura sintió que se le encendían las mejillas, pero asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Ya has encontrado a alguien con quien quieras probarlo?

- Todavía no - aseguró ella levantando la barbilla- Pero estaré preparada para cuando aparezca.

* * *

Sasuke estaba en medio de una reunión con los directores de la empresa cuando dos días más tarde su asistente entró silenciosamente en el despacho y le pasó una nota.

_Tu hija está andando por todos lados._

Sasuke se sintió atravesado por una ola de orgullo y felicidad. Hotaru ya andaba. Se inventó una excusa y dejó a su vicepresidente a cargo de la reunión. Agarró las llaves del coche, le dijo a su asistente que regresaría más tarde y condujo hasta su casa.

Abrió la puerta y entró en el estudio. Sakura sujetaba a Hotaru de una mano mientras la niña andaba por la habitación.

- ¡Mira, es papá! - exclamó Sakura al verlo entrar- ¡Enséñale cómo caminas!

La carita de Hotaru se iluminó de alegría al verlo y luego, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración, se dirigió hasta él sin ayuda de Sakura.

Sasuke se puso de rodillas para abrazarla mientras la niña palmeteaba de alegría. Su padre sentía el corazón tan henchido que casi le dolía. Cuando Hotaru había ido a vivir con él, una parte oculta de sí temió que la niña permaneciera triste y angustiada durante mucho tiempo. Y sin embargo, unas pocas semanas bajo los cuidados de Sakura habían cambiado completamente las tornas. Sasuke se preguntó si sería consciente de su poder.

- Has hecho un gran trabajo con ella - aseguró incorporándose con Hotaru en brazos y mirando a Sakura a los ojos- Sé que al principio no fue fácil.

- Gracias, pero hay algo realmente especial en saber que una personita tan vulnerable te necesita - respondió ella con una sonrisa- Hace que estés dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa.

- De todas maneras, gracias de parte de los dos - insistió Sasuke- Tal vez podríamos celebrarlo yendo a Pai Pai a tomar un helado.

- Yo no puedo - respondió Sakura con una expresión algo triste- Pero vosotros dos deberíais ir sin dudarlo.

- ¿Por qué no puedes? - preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

- Es mi noche libre y tengo una cita.

- Bueno, tal vez en otra ocasión, entonces - murmuró Sasuke irritado.

Irritado porque Sakura tenía una cita, irritado porque otro hombre fuera a tener la oportunidad de estar con ella aquella noche, e irritado por estar irritado.

* * *

Sasuke volvió al trabajo y regresó a casa justo a tiempo para ver a Sakura salir. Se había puesto un vestido corto de color negro, más elegante que los otros que se había comprado, y se dio cuenta además de que había depurado también su técnica de maquillaje.

Su perfume permaneció cuando ella se hubo marchado, y Sasuke se quedó aspirándolo hasta que fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y se sintió como un idiota.

Cansada de tanto caminar, Hotaru se durmió enseguida, así que Sasuke renunció a la idea de visitar la heladería de su familia. De todas formas, no estaba de humor. Ni tampoco lo estaba para ver el partido de los Trians** por televisión, ni para leer el periódico que tenía en la mano. El tiempo fue pasando, y su imaginación no dejaba de volar. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Sakura.

Se preguntaba si aquel chico le habría hecho tilín y ella se habría decidido a probar el lápiz de labios que duraba ocho horas. Se preguntaba si aquel chico trataría de averiguar si Sakura llevaba braguitas bajo aquel vestido negro.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago al pensarlo, y la piel se le puso tensa. Debería estar pensando en la mujer con la que iba a quedar la noche siguiente, y no en Sakura. Iba a asistir a una fiesta con una de las mujeres más hermosas de Tokio, y tendría que resultarle fácil dejar de pensar en su niñera. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hacía?

Era más de medianoche cuando apagó la televisión y se dirigió a las escaleras. Entonces escuchó un sonido en la entrada. La puerta se abrió y Sakura, empapada de los pies a la cabeza, entró en casa. Se le había corrido el maquillaje y le temblaban las manos.

- ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido?

- Tuve un pequeño desacuerdo con mi acompañante -respondió ella con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Sasuke mientras un pensamiento horrible le atravesaba la mente.

- Insistió en que fuera con él a su apartamento, pero yo no quería. Se puso un poco pesado, y...

- ¿Cómo de pesado? - insistió él poniéndose tenso.

- Bueno, ya sabes - comenzó a decir Sakura- Si no quieres que alguien te meta la lengua en la boca, mucho menos quieres que te la meta en la garganta. Y desde luego, tampoco quieres que te meta las manos debajo del vestido. Era peor que un niño pequeño. He debido decir la palabra «_no_» una docena de veces. Tal vez era sordo. Y eso que no ensayé ninguno de los trucos para Diosas...

- Creo que ese tipo debería aprender un par de lecciones sobre cómo tratar a las mujeres - aseguró Sasuke lleno de furia- ¿Te ha hecho daño?

- No, claro que no - aseguró Sakura quitándose el abrigo y mirándose a los zapatos- Los tacones no están pensados para una caminata de cinco kilómetros por Tokio. Me van a salir callos, y no valía la pena por ese tipo. ¿Puedes darte la vuelta? No puedo seguir soportando estas medias ni un minuto más.

- Tal vez deberías dejarme que controlara tus citas.

- Mis citas están controladas. Este chico, Kiba, es un conocido de uno de mis compañeros de voleibol. Es nuevo en la ciudad. Gracias a Dios que me he quitado las medias - murmuró exhalando un suspiro- Creo que se ofendió cuando le dije que necesitaba darse una ducha fría.

- ¿De verdad has caminado tanto? - preguntó Sasuke aliviado al comprobar que ya temblaba menos.

- No hay taxis a estas horas cuando llueve - aseguró ella.

- Deberías haberme llamado - dijo Sasuke acercándose más.

- No podía hacerlo - contestó Sakura exhalando un suspiro- Eres mi jefe.

- Maldita sea -respondió él entre dientes agarrándola del brazo- Tu seguridad es importante para Hotaru y para mí. Si vuelves a verte en una situación parecida, insisto en que me llames.

- No creo que vuelva a ocurrir, pero de acuerdo - aseguró Sakura mirándolo a los ojos- Ahora lo único que quiero es darme un baño caliente.

- ¿En el jacuzzi? - sugirió él apartándole un mechón húmedo de la cara.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron con el mismo deseo prohibido que él sentía. Ella negó con la cabeza, pero Sasuke pudo leer en su rostro los recuerdos del momento de pasión que habían compartido.

- El jacuzzi está prohibido para mí - aseguró ella con voz neutra, pero con una mirada tremendamente sensual que no fue capaz de disimular- Y tú estás más prohibido todavía.

Sasuke sintió un creciente y peligroso deseo de mostrarle a Sakura lo deliciosas que podían llegar a ser aquellas prohibiciones.

* * *

* Estuve buscando pero no encuentro ninguna revista que así se llame, me llamó la atención por los consejos tan chistosos que le dan. Si alguien la conoce diganme

** Grupo real de baloncesto de Japón.

Bueno bueno, si alguien no nota la tensión sexual entre estos dos es que esta perdido, jajaja. Por cierto, no adoran a Hotaru? cada que me la imagino me dan ganas de abrazar a mi sobrina que tiene la misma edad jaja.

Gracias por los comentarios, nos vemos mañana


	7. Capítulo 6

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto (la gran mayoría) mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LEANNE BANKS; de la Serie Los Barone de Boston

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

Sasuke había salido con una de sus hermosas mujeres. Sería una velada muy larga. Cena y ópera. Sakura se dijo a sí misma que de todas maneras, a ella no le hubiera gustado ir.

- Tú eres mucho más divertida que cualquier ópera - le dijo a Hotaru mientras le metía en la boca los espaguetis.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, y Sakura escuchó la voz de la doncella diciendo que ella abriría. Se escucharon poco después varias voces femeninas. Sakura apenas parpadeó ante la presencia de aquellas cuatro mujeres en el umbral. Reconoció de inmediato a Kurenai, y aunque las demás tenían rasgos diferentes, se adivinaba en ellas un aire a la familia Uchiha.

- Hemos venido a ver a la _bambina_, y no aceptaremos un "_no_" por respuesta - dijo la más menuda.

Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones, y era de una belleza exquisita.

- Basta, Tenten - intervino Kurenai- Estás asustando a Sakura. Lo menos que puedes hacer es presentarte.

- Soy Tenten Uchiha, la más pequeña - dijo la mujer avanzando un paso con el brazo extendido- Sasuke nos ha dicho que Hotaru ya anda, y no pudimos resistir la tentación de venir. Deberías llevarla a la heladería.

- Íbamos a ir anoche, pero yo tenía una cita, y Sasuke está en la ópera esta noche.

- Así que no está... - dijo otra de las mujeres con entusiasmo- Eso significa que no podrá echarnos enseguida. Yo soy Anko, la número siete en orden de nacimiento. Espero que no te importe que nos hayamos plantado así... Kurenai, Tenten y yo vivimos juntas, y como esta noche no teníamos planes, decidimos venir a visitar a nuestra sobrina. Sasuke la ha tenido muy protegida.

- Yo soy Hinata* - dijo la más callada del grupo dando un paso al frente- He oído a mi madre hablar muy bien de ti. Dice que has hecho maravillas con Hotaru.

- Gracias - contestó Sakura, algo abrumada y al mismo tiempo encantada de conocer a las hermanas de Sasuke- Me alegro de que hayáis venido a verla. No teníamos planeado nada especial, aparte de terminar de darle los espaguetis a Hotaru y bañarla.

- ¿Puedo dárselos yo? - preguntó Tenten con entusiasmo.

Sakura le dio la cuchara a la hermana de Sasuke y se apartó un poco, de manera que pudiera seguir en el ángulo de visión de Hotaru.

- ¿Tú no vives con tus hermanas? - le preguntó a Hinata.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Kurenai dio un paso adelante y negó con la cabeza.

- Hinata dejó el convento hace un par de años, pero decidió que sería demasiado fuerte vivir con nosotras después de haber convivido con las monjas.

- Creo que estaban preocupadas por la influencia moral que podía ejercer sobre ellas -bromeó Hinata.

Todas soltaron una carcajada, y Sakura no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de envidia al ver lo bien que se llevaban.

- Tiene que ser maravilloso tener una familia tan numerosa - comentó, incapaz de mantener en secreto lo que llevaba años deseando.

- Tiene sus pros y sus contras - aseguró Kurenai- ¿Y tu familia?

- Mis padres murieron. Sólo somos mi hermano y yo.

- Bueno, en ese caso podemos adoptarte - murmuró Hinata con cariño agarrándola de la mano.

- Claro - asintió Kurenai- Podemos meternos en tus asuntos, aparecer sin avisar y decirte cómo tienes que vivir tu vida. Tenemos experiencia en eso.

- Suena estupendo - respondió Sakura.

- Esta chica me gusta - aseguró Anko con una sonrisa- Y me apuesto lo que sea a que a Sasuke también le gusta.

- No soy su tipo - contestó Sakura negando con la cabeza mientras sentía cómo se le paraba el corazón.

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Tenten mientras le limpiaba la cara a Hotaru con una toallita.

- Bueno, para empezar, porque no soy bonita - dijo Sakura poniéndose en pie al ver que Hotaru comenzaba a protestar - A esta niña hay que limpiarla rápido para que no se queje.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no eres bonita? - preguntó Tenten.

- No hace falta que nadie me lo diga - respondió ella, incómoda con la conversación- No soy su tipo y ya está. Bueno, ¿quién quiere ayudarme a bañarla?

- ¡Yo! - exclamaron las cuatro mujeres a la vez.

Sakura respiró con alivio al comprobar que había conseguido cambiar de tema. No podía evitar que le gustaran aquellas mujeres, que eran tan amables con Hotaru. Se turnaron para ocuparse de la niña. Luego la dejaron en la cuna y, para su sorpresa, se despidieron de ella en la puerta con un beso antes de marcharse.

Después, Sakura se sentó en la cocina y fantaseó sobre lo que hubiera sido tener una familia tan grande y cariñosa. Tenía la sospecha de que ellos no eran conscientes de su suerte. Sintió en el pecho una punzada de dolor y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Sorprendida ante su propia reacción, Sakura se tragó las lágrimas y abrió el último ejemplar de la revista Diosas. Seguro que aquella la distraería.

* * *

Sasuke entró en la casa silenciosa y se apoyó contra la pared mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio. La velada se le había hecho interminable. Ino estaba espléndida y vestida con mucha clase. Había estado de acuerdo en todo lo que él había comentado, y Sasuke se había aburrido mortalmente.

Sakura escuchaba lo que él decía, pero no siempre le daba la razón. Sasuke cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Aquella situación se iba haciendo más insostenible cada día que pasaba. Había pensado que una velada con Ino serviría para apartar a Sakura de su mente, e Ino le había dado a entender que estaba más que dispuesta a dejarle pasar la noche con ella en su apartamento.

Tendría que haberse quedado. Tendría que haber dejado que ella se hiciera cargo de sus necesidades, pero aquella perspectiva lo había dejado, cuando menos, frío. Ojalá no tuviera ningún problema orgánico, pensó mientras se apartaba de la pared y se dirigía a la cocina. Sacó una botella de vino de la despensa y le quitó el corcho. Inhaló su aroma y después se sirvió un vaso.

Dio un gran sorbo, paladeándolo. Le echó un vistazo a la mesa y vio que encima había una revista abierta en un artículo titulado: Cincuenta maneras de seducir a tu hombre.

Sasuke se acercó y comprobó la portada: Diosas. Tendría que haberlo supuesto. Regresó a la página del artículo y leyó por encima la lista de sugerencias: «_Chúpale los lóbulos de las orejas... Ponle una venda en los ojos y recorre sus zonas más sensibles sólo con tu cabello... Chúpale el ombligo... Chúpale...»_

Sasuke podía imaginarse perfectamente el cabello salvaje de Sakura recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Aquella imagen le provocó una erección.

Si Sakura estaba leyendo aquello, se preguntó con quién tendría pensado llevar a la práctica aquellos cincuenta puntos de seducción. La idea de que ensayara cualquiera de ellos con cualquier otro hombre que no fuera él lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Sasuke cerró la revista de golpe y soltó un gemido.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a conciliar el sueño?

- Tus hermanas estuvieron anoche de visita y ha llamado tu madre - le dijo Sakura a la mañana siguiente, mientras se sentaba con su taza de cereales frente a la trona de Hotaru.

Sasuke se sirvió una taza de café. La noche anterior, tras pegarse una ducha fría, le había costado mucho trabajo dormirse, así que necesitaba más que nunca una buena dosis de cafeína.

- Espero que mis hermanas no fueran demasiado abrumadoras. ¿Y qué quería mi madre?

- Tiene una fiesta mañana por la noche y quiere que la acompañes. También me pidió que fuera yo y que llevara un acompañante.

Sasuke se quemó la lengua con el café. Estaba empezando a pensar que había una conspiración contra él.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí, pero no hace falta que vaya. Alguien tiene que cuidar de Hotaru, y...

- Podemos salir de aquí cuando Hotaru se haya dormido. La doncella vigilará su sueño -aseguró Sasuke- Si mi madre te ha invitado, deberías asistir. Y si no se te ocurre nadie que pueda acompañarte...

- Sí que se me ocurre - respondió ella rápidamente- Ha pasado la revisión de todos mis compañeros de equipo. Es un chico muy simpático, médico. Ya me ha preguntado si quería salir con él, así que sólo tengo que averiguar si está libre mañana por la noche.

Sasuke tuvo de pronto la impresión de que el café que estaba tomando se había vuelto amargo. Escuchó dentro de su cabeza una sirena de alarma, pero no la quiso escuchar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no deseaba a una mujer del modo en que deseaba a Sakura.

Sasuke se puso de pie, depositó un beso en la frente de su hija y, sin saber lo que hacía, se acercó hasta Sakura y recorrió con un dedeo sus labios entreabiertos.

- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes el tipo de boca que aparece en las fantasías de los hombres?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Te veré esta noche - dijo Sasuke, confuso, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada seguido por la mirada absolutamente sorprendida de Sakura.

* * *

En cuanto Hotaru le dio ocasión, que fue en el momento de la siesta, Sakura se colocó delante del espejo de su cuarto de baño para observarse la boca. La torció y la estiró, tratando de encontrar lo que Sasuke había visto en ella. ¿A qué se refería cuando dijo que aquel era el tipo de boca con el que los hombres fantaseaban? Tenía los labios algo más gruesos que la media, y, mientras los miraba fijamente, se preguntó qué tipo de fantasías tenían los hombres. Se le vino a la mente la lista de la revista y observó en el espejo cómo se sonrojaba.

Aquella noche Hotaru estaba molesta por culpa de los dientes, así que le hizo falta más tiempo para dormirla. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, Sakura estaba agotada y le dolían los hombros. Sasuke se había quedado hasta tarde en la oficina, pero ella sabía que ya estaba en casa porque lo escuchaba moverse por su habitación. La avalancha de imágenes que había cruzado por su mente aquella tarde volvió de nuevo con más fuerza.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su dormitorio. En el momento en que abrió la puerta, Sasuke salió al pasillo. Ella se detuvo automáticamente.

- ¿Qué tal ha pasado Hotaru el día? - preguntó él caminando en su dirección.

- Le están saliendo los dientes y está molesta, pero sigue empeñada en practicar su nueva habilidad. Ha estado caminando como si tuviera pensado llegar andando hasta el final de la muralla China.

- Apuesto a que ha acabado contigo - aseguró Sasuke- ¿Por qué no te tomas conmigo un vaso de vino abajo?

¿Por qué no? Una docena de razones lógicas acudieron a su mente. Pero la expresión de sus ojos las mandó a todas a la porra.

-Sí, me apetece. Solo unos minutos -añadió más para sí misma que para él.

Lo siguió por las escaleras hacia el estudio. Una vez allí, Sasuke abrió una botella de vino tinto y sirvió dos copas. Sakura dio un sorbo a la suya, y deslizó lentamente el líquido por la garganta. Sasuke tenía la vista clavada en ella, y Sakura sintió como una losa sobre el pecho.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? - preguntó para romper la tensión.

- Ha sido largo pero provechoso. Estamos a punto de sacar un nuevo sabor de helado para el día de San Valentín. Todo tiene que estar coordinado, pero a veces los Departamentos de Marketing y Relaciones Públicas piden lo imposible.

- Y tú lo consigues - dijo Sakura sabiendo instintivamente que así era mientras se frotaba el hombro con aire ausente.

- Eso intento - respondió él con los ojos brillantes de sensualidad- ¿Qué te pasa en el hombro?

- Desde aquel partido de voleibol de vez en cuando se me pinza - respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- Date la vuelta. Te daré un masaje - se ofreció Sasuke.

- Oh, no, no hace falta. No es para tanto. Yo...

- Venga - ordeno él mientras dejaba la copa de vino sobre la mesa- Conseguiré que te sientas mejor.

Sakura se dejó llevar por la tentadora oferta y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda. Lo sintió acercarse hasta ella hasta que estuvo tan próximo que podía sentir su respiración sobre la nuca. Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, y pensó que tal vez aquella no era una buena idea, después de todo. Sasuke le colocó las manos sobre el cuello, haciéndola olvidar todas sus protestas. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre los músculos agarrotados. Tenía unas manos mágicas.

Sakura cerró los ojos y no pudo reprimir un gemido.

- ¿Bien? - preguntó él.

- Sí - susurró ella soltando otro gemido.

- Ese es un sonido muy sensual - murmuró Sasuke.

- No era esa mi intención - susurró ella con voz ronca.

Él pronunció en voz baja unas palabras en italiano.

- ¿Qué significa eso? - preguntó Sakura.

- Que tienes un pelo precioso - respondió él sin dejar de masajearle los hombros y el cuello. Sasuke hizo un movimiento gracias al cual pudo apoyar una pierna sobre el sofá y atraerla a ella contra sus muslos.

Consciente del modo en que su cuerpo rodeaba al suyo, Sakura solo pudo exhalar un suspiro. Sasuke deslizó las manos por el cuello de su jersey y ella sintió otra oleada de delicioso placer. Él paseó delicadamente las puntas de los dedos por su cuello y luego regresó a los hombros.

Cuando Sakura aspiró el aire, captó la seductora esencia de su loción para después del afeitado, y sintió cómo se apoderaba de ella una especie de debilidad. Aunque las manos de Sasuke estaban suavizando sus hombros, había otras partes de su cuerpo que se sentían jubilosas, sensibilizadas, deseosas... Sakura dio otro sorbo a su copa de vino, y luego otro.

Sasuke continuó su camino por la columna vertebral, deslizando las manos bajo su camisa y moviendo los dedos lentamente por su espalda. Metió los dedos debajo de su sujetador, pero no se lo desabrochó.

El mero hecho de pensar que él pudiera acariciarle la piel desnuda provocó que a Sakura se le pusieran duros los pezones. Aquella respuesta automática la pilló por sorpresa. Si Sasuke conseguía de ella aquella reacción con un mero roce en la espalda, ¿qué ocurriría si tratara de seducirla?

Aquel pensamiento hizo que se sintiera todavía más débil, y Sakura se puso tensa. Él se detuvo un instante y ella lo escuchó aguantar la respiración antes de continuar. No tardó ni un segundo en notar la erección de Sasuke por detrás.

Sakura se preguntó cómo era posible. Se le puso la boca seca y dio otro sorbo de vino para remediarlo. Él deslizó los dedos desde el centro de su espalda hasta su caja torácica. Sakura contuvo la respiración. Una parte de ella, la más oscura, no quería que se detuviera. Sasuke le acarició la espalda con los pulgares mientras le deslizaba los demás dedos justo debajo del sujetador. Ella volvió a contener la respiración, preguntándose si él le acariciaría los pechos.

Sasuke volvió a descender las manos y Sakura se mordió el labio inferior con gesto de frustración. Su cuerpo echaba humo ante aquel inesperado deseo que sentía, y se estiró en un intento de vencer la flaqueza.

Sasuke se detuvo de nuevo y murmuró algo entre dientes.

De haber sido capaz de encontrar las palabras, Sakura le hubiera preguntado qué había dicho, pero tenía el pulso tan acelerado como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón.

Él volvió a subir las manos justo debajo de sus pechos y deslizó las manos bajo la línea del sujetador. Sakura contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba a que continuara. Sasuke le acarició la parte inferior de los pechos y ella sintió un calor creciente entre las piernas. Cuando sus dedos se posaron finalmente sobre sus pezones, ella respiró con alivio y le dio otro sorbo a su vaso de vino para combatir la sequedad de la boca.

- ¿Te gusta? - le susurró Sasuke deliciosamente a la oreja.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Te refieres al vino? - preguntó él con un tono entre sensual y socarrón.

- A todo - tuvo que admitir ella.

Sasuke le desabrochó el sujetador, la atrajo hacia sí por la espalda y le cubrió los pechos con las manos.

- ¿Sabes qué? - dijo él acariciándole los pezones con los dedos pulgar e índice- Me gustaría sorberte los pezones del mismo modo en que tú estás sorbiendo tu copa de vino.

La imagen le resultó tan erótica que Sakura estuvo a punto de dejar caer la copa. Sasuke lo impidió, cazándola casi al vuelo y dejándola sobre la mesa al lado de la suya.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo? - preguntó ella girándose para mirarlo a los ojos mientras sentía una oleada de calor abrasándole el cuerpo.

- Algo que ambos queremos hacer - respondió Sasuke atrayendo su boca hacia la suya.

La besó en los labios con ardor y luego le introdujo la lengua para saborearla sin dejar de acariciarle los pechos.

Sasuke la abrumaba con tal cúmulo de sensaciones que ella no era capaz de asimilarlas todas. Su boca sobre su boca, su lengua exploradora y seductora, sus manos excitantes... Actuando de manera instintiva, Sakura respondió a sus besos enredando la lengua con la suya. Sasuke emitió un profundo gemido de aprobación, se hundió en el sofá y colocó el cuerpo de Sakura encima del suyo. Cuando le cubrió el trasero para estrechar su pelvis contra la suya, ella sintió que se le nublaba la mente.

- Tócame - susurró Sasuke.

- ¿Dónde?

- Donde sea. Por todas partes - rectificó él.

Sakura nunca se hubiera imaginado que el corazón pudiera llegar a latir tan deprisa. Se preguntó si no estaría soñando. Aquella era una de las imágenes que no se había atrevido ni a imaginar por temor a que el mero hecho de soñar con Sasuke la colocara bajo su embrujo.

Ella le echó los brazos por los hombros y deseó poder acariciar su piel desnuda. Sasuke movió la pelvis contra ella y Sakura se estremeció al notar lo duro que estaba. El la elevó suavemente y le levantó la camisa para dejarle los pechos al aire.

La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas. Era muy fácil perderse en la sensación de sentir su boca sobre su pezón, sus manos guiando su trasero hacia su erección... Si ella estuviera desnuda, y él también, podría estar embistiendo dentro de ella, apaciguando el deseo que él mismo había provocado.

Sasuke la besó con más fuerza todavía y movió la lengua en el interior de su boca del mismo modo que se hubiera movido dentro de su cuerpo. Sakura estaba tan excitada que apenas podía pensar, ni respirar.

- Ven conmigo a la fiesta de mañana - dijo Sasuke de pronto con la respiración entrecortada.

El tono posesivo de su voz le encantó.

- Yo... yo...

- Di que sí - la coaccionó él. Sakura quería hacerlo, pero algo dentro de ella la previno. Sentía como si el cerebro le funcionara con demasiada lentitud.

- Yo... no puedo - dijo finalmente tratando de concentrarse- El doctor Sasori ya ha dicho que me acompañaría.

- Cancela la cita - insistió Sasuke mirándola a los ojos.

- No puedo - afirmó ella con una pesadumbre que la quemaba como si fuera ácido- No sería justo. Ya se lo he pedido.

- Pero tú prefieres ir conmigo... - aseguró él.

Para su irritación, Sakura no podía negarlo. Todo su cuerpo seguía ardiendo de deseo por él.

- ¿No te han dicho nunca que puedes llegar a ser un poquito arrogante? - dijo ella bajándose la camisa y tratando de no pensar en las ganas que tenía de sentirlo tan cerca como fuera físicamente posible- ¿Qué tal te sentaría a ti que cancelara una cita contigo?

Con un suave movimiento, Sasuke se incorporó hasta sentarse y le deslizó la mano por el cabello.

- Cuando estemos juntos, serás incapaz de imaginarte con alguien que no sea yo.

Aquello era exactamente lo que Sakura temía.

- ¿Por qué estás interesado en mí? - preguntó ella tragando saliva- En cuestiones sexuales, yo soy un pececillo y tú un tiburón. ¿Es que te gusta desayunar pescado?

Sasuke le tiró suavemente del pelo y compuso una mueca tan sensual que Sakura sintió como si estuviera precipitando al vacío.

- Yo sabría cómo hacer que te gustara ser mi desayuno.

* * *

*** **Para quien leyó o va a leer o esta leyendo La Bella Durmiente y el Millonario, la Sakura (protagonista) de esa historia es Hinata en esta, sólo se los comento por si querían saber.

Bien les tengo una mala noticia y una buena noticia

Primero la mala: no podré publicar de aquí hasta el lunes (espero), porque me ocuparé todo este fin de semana, razón por la que estoy subiendo este capítulo tan tarde. Gracias al cielo fue el último capítulo de la otra adaptación así que no hay problema con ella

La buena noticia, o eso creo, es que como recompensa les subiré hoy 3 capítulos: 6, creanme que los tres les van a sacar los ojos, ya leyeron este así que imaginen lo que sigue jajajaja

Bueno sin más corto aquí y pongo los otros, cuídense


	8. Capítulo 7

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto (la gran mayoría) mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LEANNE BANKS; de la Serie Los Barone de Boston

Que lo disfruten

** Lean este solo si ya leyeron el capítulo anterior (6) porque los publique juntos

* * *

**Capítulo Siete**

Sasuke mordió el cubito de hielo que tenía entre los dientes mientras observaba al médico que estaba al lado de Sakura. Aquel hombre parecía incapaz de mantener las manos apartadas de ella. Sasuke no podía culparlo, pero aun así sintió el deseo siciliano de romperle un dedo cuando vio cómo la agarraba de la cintura con ese dedo y los otros cuatro.

En medio de un mar de vestidos negros, Sakura llevaba puesto un traje de color crema que se ajustaba grácil mente a sus curvas. Parecía un helado de vainilla coronado con salsa de caramelo, y Sasuke quería ser el hombre que se lo tomara.

Su familia y amigos reían alegremente en la casa de sus padres en Ginza, pero Sasuke no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie.

- No parece que lo estés pasando muy bien - le dijo su hermana Anko mientras se colocaba a su lado en la barra- ¿Por qué no has traído a Ino?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Ya le has hecho morder también el polvo? - bromeó su hermana- Para ser un hombre capaz de convertir en oro todo lo que toca en los negocios, no pareces tener suerte con el amor... y sin embargo, eres bueno eligiendo a tus empleados - aseguró señalando a Sakura con la cabeza- Tu niñera es encantadora.

- Y hablando de vida amorosa, ¿cómo es que no he oído todavía que te hayas liado con ningún médico?

- Porque trabajo con ellos, y los conozco bien - aseguró ella poniendo los ojos en blanco- Hay algunos estupendos, pero muchos de ellos son unos egoístas y unos engreídos.

Sasuke miró de reojo hacia donde estaban Sakura y su amigo y sintió por primera vez en toda la velada una punzada de alegría.

- ¿De veras? ¿Sabías que Sakura ha venido con un médico?

- ¿Ah, sí? Seguro que lo llaman enseguida para una emergencia.

Las palabras de Anko resultaron ser proféticas. Menos de cinco minutos más tarde, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que el médico estaba comprobando los mensajes de su móvil. A continuación, pareció explicarle algo a Sakura. Sasuke dejó su copa en la barra del bar y se dirigió hacia ellos.

- Hola - dijo extendiendo la mano para saludar a aquel hombre de rostro agradable y cabellera naranja - Soy Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura cuida de mi hija. Y vive conmigo.

- Encantado de conocerlo. Soy el doctor Sasori. Le estaba diciendo a Sakura que detesto tener que marcharme, pero acabo de recibir una llamada urgente y debo irme.

- Qué pena - dijo Sasuke- Yo me encargaré de que Sakura regrese a salvo a casa.

- También podría dejarte en casa camino del hospital - le sugirió el doctor Sasori a Sakura.

Sasuke estaba seguro de que el bueno del doctor quería conseguir al menos un beso.

- Sakura todavía no ha tenido oportunidad de conocer al resto de la familia - intervino Sasuke apretando los dientes- No se preocupe por ella. Yo me encargaré personalmente de llevarla a casa esta noche.

- Espero que tu paciente se mejore - dijo ella apretando el brazo del médico.

- Te llamaré - aseguró el doctor asintiendo con la cabeza- Y la próxima vez me aseguraré de que no haya interrupciones.

_«Ni que lo sueñes»,_ pensó Sasuke con total falta de caridad mientras observaba al médico marcharse.

- Ya conoces a mis hermanas y a mi hermano Itachi - dijo volviéndose hacia Sakura sin perder un instante- Mi tío Madara está aquí esta noche. Y también Yashiro, Inabi y Kin. Pero Tayuya no ha venido.

- ¿Tienes un cuaderno? - preguntó Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza- Es imposible que me acuerde de todos esos nombres si no los apunto.

- No te preocupes. Yo te los recordaré - aseguró Sasuke agarrándola del brazo.

Sakura pasó los siguientes minutos conociendo a algunos miembros de la numerosa familia de Sasuke. Su tío Madara, un hombre callado y silencioso, parecía muy distinto al padre de Sasuke, tan sociable. También conoció a uno de los hijos de Madara, Yashiro, vicepresidente de calidad de la fábrica de Pai Pai, situada a unos kilómetros a las afueras de Tokio. A Sakura le cayó de maravilla la hermana de Yashiro, Kin. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con los Uchiha, menos podía evitar el deseo de pertenecer a una familia tan numerosa y amable como la suya.

- ¿Te traigo algo de beber? - le preguntó Sasuke.

- Solo agua con hielo - respondió ella.

Aquella noche quería mantener la cabeza despejada, aunque no estaba muy segura de que fuera a conseguirlo siendo el objeto exclusivo de la atención de Sasuke. Cuando él la miraba, se sentía como Cenicienta en el baile. Sakura se preguntaba qué iba a ocurrir a medianoche.

- Descansemos un rato - sugirió Sasuke guiándola hacia un saloncito con chimenea tras llevarle el vaso de agua.

- Aún no he conocido a tus otros hermanos.

- ¿Shisui e Izuna? Ninguno de los dos está aquí. Shisui está navegando por el mundo. Mi padre y él no se llevan demasiado bien, pero esa es otra historia. E Izuna es oficial de la Marina.

- ¿Hay alguien de tu familia que haga algo aburrido? - preguntó Sakura abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Eso es lo que le hubiera gustado a mi madre - bromeó Sasuke.

- ¿No me habías hablado de otro primo? - preguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño en gesto de concentración.

- El hermano gemelo de Yashiro, Inabi. Pero no hace falta que lo conozcas - susurró él con voz aterciopelada mirándola a los ojos- Es un aventurero profesional y un seductor de damas.

- ¿Y qué es lo que lo hace distinto a ti? - preguntó Sakura, incapaz de ocultar su diversión.

- Bueno, yo tengo un trabajo - aseguró Sasuke mientras la tomaba suavemente del hombro y la guiaba hacia la parte trasera de la casa, lejos de la multitud.

Se detuvo al llegar a una alcoba en penumbra que daba a un precioso muelle privado. Sasuke se giró entonces hacia ella y la miró profundamente a los ojos.

- No quiero que nada te distraiga.

Sakura volvió a sentir en el estómago aquella sensación de caída libre.

- ¿Distraerme de qué? - preguntó dándole un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

- De mí - respondió él quitándole el vaso de la mano y dejándolo sobre una mesita antigua.

Al volverse hacia ella, Sasuke se acercó tanto que la tela de sus pantalones de lana negra le rozó los muslos. Sakura no podía creerse que aquella mirada de deseo que reflejaban sus ojos estuviera dirigida a ella. Contuvo durante un instante la respiración e inhaló su loción para después del afeitado. Su proximidad la hizo sentirse mareada.

- No puedo creerme que de verdad me desees a mí - susurró Sakura.

- Puedo demostrártelo, y te prometo que no te quedará ninguna duda - respondió él en voz baja mientras le deslizaba la mano por la cintura.

Ella sintió un estremecimiento de placer. Sabía que él cumpliría lo que decía. Y también sabía que todo lo que ocurriera con Sasuke sería temporal. Él lo había dejado suficientemente claro. Sakura tenía miedo de que sus sentimientos por él no fueran temporales, pero trató de imaginarse dejando pasar la oportunidad de tener una relación con él y no fue capaz.

- Pero... yo trabajo para ti - comentó, tratando de agarrarse a lo que le quedaba de sentido común.

- Somos adultos. Podemos manejar la situación.

- Pero, ¿por qué yo? - insistió Sakura.

- Porque tú me calientas - contestó él en un tono de voz sensual y seguro de sí mismo que le provocó un nudo en el estómago.

Y luego la besó. La besó como besa un hombre excitado con una mezcla de algo tierno a lo que Sakura no fue capaz de ponerle nombre.

Ella abrió la boca y Sasuke deslizó la lengua dentro. Una sensación de placer y de felicidad como nunca había sentido le atravesó todo el cuerpo. Sakura no quería que aquello terminara nunca. Dejó de lado sus dudas y el dictado de la razón, suspiró y se hundió en él. Sintió la dureza del torso de Sasuke sobre su pecho, y él le introdujo una de sus piernas fuertes entre los muslos.

Luego le deslizó las manos por las caderas, descendiendo más y más. A Sakura se le ocurrió pensar que ninguna mujer necesitaría la ayuda del alcohol al lado de Sasuke. El modo en que movía los labios sobre su boca la hacía perder la cabeza. Sintió cómo él le levantaba la falda y colocaba las manos sobre la piel desnuda de sus muslos y luego en la de su trasero. Sasuke se detuvo y soltó una palabrota.

- ¿Qué llevas puesto? - preguntó apartándose un poco con los ojos brillantes de deseo.

- Un tanga -consiguió decir ella con timidez.

Sasuke soltó otra palabrota y hundió la boca en la suya de nuevo, introduciéndole la lengua. Le deslizó las manos bajo la falda y la abrazó.

- Te deseo - le murmuró contra los labios- Quiero quitarte esta falda y tomarte aquí mismo, ahora.

Aquella invitación sexual derritió a Sakura por dentro y por fuerza. Los pechos se le volvieron pesados y ardientes, y sintió una creciente humedad entre las piernas. Sasuke hundió la lengua con más fuerza dentro de su boca al mismo tiempo que le separaba el tanga con los dedos y encontraba en medio su rincón más sensible y delicado. Deslizó uno de los dedos en su interior y ella se colgó de él, estremecida. Una oleada de placer la atravesó por entero. Lo deseaba. Nunca había sentido un deseo igual.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo? - susurró Sakura.

- No lo suficiente -murmuró él mientras la empujaba suavemente hacia una pequeña habitación que había al otro lado del pasillo.

Sasuke cerró la puerta tras ellos, la colocó contra la pared y volvió a besarla.

El mundo giraba a toda velocidad a su alrededor. Sakura no sabía dónde se encontraba, solo era consciente de que estaba con Sasuke. Con su boca, sus manos, su calor. Él le sacó la falda por la cabeza y le bajó el tanga, buscando de inmediato y hallando su suave y húmeda feminidad. Sasuke se la estaba comiendo a besos, y lo salvaje de su deseo la dejó sin respiración. El silencio y la penumbra de la habitación ayudaban a la sensación de intimidad. Sakura solo quería sentirlo más cerca, darle placer, acabar con el deseo que él había construido dentro de ella.

Sasuke se llevó la mano a los pantalones, y ella lo ayudó a quitarse el cinturón y bajarse la cremallera. Cuando Sakura introdujo la mano dentro en busca de su erección, él soltó un gemido cuyo sonido resonó dentro de su boca.

- Maldita sea, debería esperar, pero no puedo - susurró él mientras sacaba un preservativo del bolsillo.

Y antes de que Sakura pudiera parpadear, la levantó contra la pared y entró en ella.

Sakura soltó un gemido al notar la invasión de semejante tamaño. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sintió como si estuviera quemando.

- Tendrías que habérmelo dicho - murmuró él tras soltar una palabrota.

- ¿Decirte qué? - susurró Sakura con la respiración entrecortada mientras trataba de ajustarse a su tamaño.

- Que es tu primera vez.

- No estaba pensando en que era mi primera vez. Estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en ti.

Sasuke gimió y permitió que ella se hundiera más en su interior. Luego la besó de un modo que supo aunar el deseo carnal y la ternura y después apartó lentamente la boca.

- No te pares ahora - suplicó Sakura.

Sasuke comenzó a moverse, apretándole el trasero mientras iniciaba un ritmo enloquecedor que la fue llevando más y más alto cada vez. El calor que Sakura sentía en sus regiones más íntimas fue subiendo hasta que sintió que iba a explosionar. La habitación estaba oscura, pero a través de sus ojos cerrados, ella veía el rojo del sol ardiente mientras se colgaba de él.

Pasaron los segundos y Sakura sintió cómo Sasuke se ponía tenso antes de estremecerse, como fruto de su climax. Cuando recuperó el aliento, se inclinó hacia atrás y la dejó deslizarse suavemente sobre él hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Le temblaban las rodillas, y se abrazó a él.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Sasuke estrechándola entre sus brazos durante unos instantes.

- Creo que sí - respondió ella, aunque todo seguía dándole vueltas.

Él encendió una luz y Sakura se cubrió instintivamente los ojos. Entonces lo escuchó gemir y ella miró a través de sus dedos. Sasuke estaba observando fijamente su desnudez.

Ella cruzó las piernas en un inútil acto de vergüenza.

- Te deseo otra vez - aseguró él acercándose de nuevo y besándola en la boca- Pero quiero tomarme mi tiempo.

Sasuke le colocó con delicadeza la falda y recogió su tanga del suelo.

- Tienes el aspecto de alguien que acaba de tener un encuentro sexual y lo ha disfrutado. Mi familia solo tendrá que echarte un vistazo y sabrán lo que hemos estado haciendo. Esto es algo entre tú y yo, y quiero que siga siendo así - aseguró acariciándole los labios con un dedo- Hay un baño al otro lado del pasillo. Dime dónde está tu bolso. Si te pintas un poco los labios y te recompones, tal vez podamos disimularlo y despedirnos discretamente de ellos.

- Se suponía que este lápiz de labios tenía que haber resistido ocho horas de amor salvaje - comentó Sakura con la mente ofuscada.

Se preguntaba cómo se las arreglaba Sasuke para pensar con claridad después de lo que acababan de hacer.

- Espero que hayas guardado la garantía - respondió él con una mueca.

Ella miró hacia otro lado con la intención de recuperar su equilibrio emocional.

- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó echando un vistazo al elegante escritorio de madera y las estanterías repletas de libros.

- En el despacho de mi madre - respondió Sasuke estirándose la corbata.

- ¿Acabamos de... de hacerlo en el despacho de tu madre? - preguntó Sakura horrorizada.

_«Hacer el amor»_ no hubiera sido una expresión exacta, y las demás que se le venían a la mente tampoco le cuadraban.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? - aseguró mientras un terrible pensamiento se le pasaba por la cabeza- Tal vez sea porque esta no es la primera vez que...

- Esta es la primera vez que lo he hecho aquí - la interrumpió Sasuke negando con la cabeza- Es la primera vez que lo hago en casa de mis padres. Y te aseguro que no estoy tranquilo, porque te deseo otra vez. Aquel escritorio me parece un buen sitio, pero creo que te mereces algo mejor que un escritorio para tu segunda vez. Si quieres practicar eso de los cincuenta trucos para seducir a un hombre, yo soy ese hombre.

* * *

Veinte minutos más tarde, Sakura estaba en medio de su habitación con Sasuke, y aún seguía tratando de recuperar el sentido común. Veía claramente el deseo reflejado en sus ojos, y ella sentía en el pecho tanta presión que se preguntó cuándo sería capaz de volver a respirar con normalidad.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Sasuke pasándole la mano por el brazo antes de enlazar los dedos con los suyos.

- No lo sé. Aún no he tenido tiempo de pensarlo.

- Pues yo no voy a dejarte tiempo ahora para que pienses - aseguró él deslizándole la mano por el cuello.

- Creo... me gustaría conocer las reglas - consiguió decir Sakura mientras él la besaba en los labios.

- ¿Qué reglas? - preguntó él frunciendo el ceño pero sin dejar de mover los labios sobre su boca.

- Por ejemplo, si se trata solo de una noche o...

- No - la interrumpió él sin dejar de besarla-Tenemos una lista de cincuenta puntos que cumplir.

- ¿Cómo te las vas a arreglar para cumplir una lista de cincuenta puntos conmigo con la cantidad de mujeres que tienes rondándote alrededor? - preguntó Sakura mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Hasta ahora no había tenido a nadie exclusivamente para mí - susurró Sasuke inclinándose hacia ella con una expresión de deseo en los ojos- Quiero que esto quede entre tú y yo. Exclusivamente.

Ella había sido testigo de su fuerza, y había entrevisto su vulnerabilidad. Y aunque Sasuke no le estaba haciendo ninguna promesa eterna, quería estar con él por encima de todo.

- Quiero ser sólo para ti - aseguró Sakura.

Sasuke la besó con una intensidad tal que envió millones de descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Él sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera tratando de mantener el control. Luego levantó un dedo para acariciar sus labios hinchados.

- Si sigues mirándome así, me va a resultar muy duro tratarte como a una virgen.

Si ella hubiera sido otra mujer, se habría cubierto las espaldas marchándose. Porque estaba claro que no iba a poder evitar que le rompieran el corazón. Y sin embargo, Sakura no tenía elección. Sasuke tenía todo lo que ella siempre había soñado en un hombre, aunque se hubiera limitado tan solo a eso, a soñarlo. Él lo tenía todo. El único problema era que no podría ser para siempre. Sakura no se había sentido nunca tan deseada, tan mujer como durante el ardoroso acto sexual que habían compartido en casa de sus padres. Tragándose sus inhibiciones y sus miedos, Sakura salió mentalmente del caparazón y lamió con la lengua el dedo de Sasuke.

- No me trates como a una virgen - susurró.

Sólo le hizo falta un segundo para registrar la pasión que sus palabras habían desatado en él. Sakura sintió el escalofrío de haber accionado el detonador de una bomba mientras Sasuke le desabrochaba la chaqueta y la arrojaba lejos antes de afanarse a toda prisa con su falda.

- Como tú quieras - dijo desabrochándole el sujetador al mismo tiempo que la besaba.

Sus palabras, tanto las que decían como las que callaban, los rodeaban formando una barrera que los protegía del mundo exterior. Él estaba a salvo con ella. Y ella con él. Al menos por el momento.

Sakura se dejó llevar por sus besos, por su seducción, y enredó la lengua con la suya. Sintió cómo Sasuke le acariciaba el pezón con los dedos índice y pulgar mientras deslizaba la otra mano desde su espalda hasta el trasero.

Sakura comenzó a quitarse uno de los zapatos de tacón y él negó con la cabeza.

- Déjatelos puestos - le ordenó con sensualidad, haciendo subir la temperatura del ambiente varios grados.

- Estás muy guapo con ese traje - dijo ella- , pero quiero sentir tu...

Sakura ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase antes de que Sasuke se quitara la corbata y la camisa, sin dejar de besarla durante un instante. Parecía como si la habitación se hubiera puesto al revés, y el aire que los rodeaba parecía estar cargado de electricidad. Sasuke se apretó contra ella y Sakura sintió su desnudez, su pecho duro, su abdomen plano y su excitación.

Él la guió hacia la cama y se inclinó para hundir la boca en su pezón.

- Quiero tocarte por todas partes a la vez - murmuró deslizándole la mano entre las piernas, cuando introdujo un dedo en su interior y acarició la zona más sensible de su anatomía, Sakura se sintió florecer bajo sus caricias. Abrió instintivamente las piernas ante su contacto, y Sasuke exhaló un gemido de aprobación.

- Eres tan dulce, tan cálida... - susurró él levantando la vista para mirarla- Me dijiste que no te tratara como a una virgen.

Sakura sintió que se le secaba la boca ante la expresión de su rostro. La miraba como sí quisiera devorarla. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Sasuke se arrodilló frente a ella y la besó con la boca abierta sobre el vientre. Luego comenzó a mover la lengua más y más abajo. Él la consumía íntimamente, su lengua y su boca la llevaban hasta el límite una y otra vez.

Cuando Sakura pensaba que ya no podía alcanzar una cota más elevada de placer, Sasuke se incorporó y entró en ella con los ojos clavados en los suyos. Impresionada por el cúmulo de sensaciones que estaba experimentando, Sakura disfrutó de cada movimiento que él hizo en su interior. Quería sentir el éxtasis de Sasuke, descubrir el placer reflejado en su rostro.

Sakura sentía un fuego abrasador. Se colgó de él y sintió el instante preciso en que el climax de Sasuke la atravesó. Se puso tenso y cerró los ojos en gesto de sumo placer. Luego soltó una palabrota que más bien parecía una oración, y su orgasmo la llevó de nuevo a ella hasta el climax.

Sasuke se dejó caer sobre la cama con el cuerpo todavía unido al suyo. Sakura se sentía tan abrumada que tenía ganas de llorar, aunque tuvo la prudencia de contenerse. Trató entonces de concentrarse en la dureza del torso de Sasuke sobre sus pechos, en los latidos de su corazón que sentía como suyos propios, y en sus dedos que jugueteaban con su pelo.

- ¿Estás bien?

El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco al escuchar la dulzura de su voz. Viendo el fuego y la pasión que desprendía, supo que Sasuke no sería capaz de recibir sin dar a cambio. No iba con él.

- No me has contestado - dijo Sasuke incorporándose ligeramente para mirarla.

- Dame tiempo - respondió ella aspirando con fuerza el aire- Una semana, por lo menos - bromeó tras unos instantes.

- Me dijiste que no te tratara como a una virgen - aseguró Sasuke mirándola con una mueca entre burlona y tierna.

- Y seguiste mis instrucciones al pie de la letra - respondió ella- Me has dejado consumida, y lo peor es que me ha gustado.

- Ten cuidado - advirtió Sasuke- Si me hablas así, podrías hacerme comenzar de nuevo.

Sakura tragó saliva y aceptó el desafío que le planteaban sus ojos.

- Me has dejado consumida y me ha gustado - repitió ella.

* * *

Échense aire y respiren! jajaja se que lo necesitan. Bueno lo prometí, aquí esta el capítulo 7 y en unos momentos el 8

Por cierto, se que es tonto porque los detalles quedan de lado después de lo que paso, pero alguna tiene duda de algo? Aquí no puse aclaraciones =)


	9. Capítulo 8

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto (la gran mayoría) mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LEANNE BANKS; de la Serie Los Barone de Boston

Que lo disfruten

*** Lean este solo si ya leyeron los dos capítulos anteriores (6 y 7) porque los publique juntos

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho**

Cuando Sakura se despertó a la mañana siguiente, entendió al instante el significado de la expresión: «_El dolor de la recién casada_». Aunque ella era una atleta y había sufrido agujetas* con anterioridad, le dolía el cuerpo de una manera que nunca antes hubiera imaginado.

Miró el vacío que había a su lado, en el que antes había estado Sasuke, y acarició con la mano la almohada en la que él había reposado la cabeza. Le asaltaban un cúmulo de emociones. Empezó a pensar en todas las cuestiones que la noche anterior se había impedido a sí misma considerar.

Sasuke y ella habían cruzado la frontera, y se habían convertido en amantes. Amantes secretos. Se sentó en la cama y sintió un nuevo dolor, esta vez en el corazón. Por una parte, entendía el deseo de Sasuke de mantener su relación en secreto. El resto de su vida era demasiado pública. Y además, estaba el hecho de que ella trabajara para él. Y sin embargo, una parte de Sakura no podía evitar preguntarse si no estaría avergonzado de ella, o al menos del deseo que sentía hacia ella.

Desde el momento en que conoció a Sasuke Uchiha supo que estaba fuera de su alcance, pero no quería que aquello fuera un problema. Aunque debía andar con cuidado, porque podría llegar a enamorarse de él.

Sakura se miró en el espejo que había en el tocador y compuso una mueca. La verdad cayó sobre ella con toda contundencia. Si no estuviera ya enamorada de Sasuke, ¿acaso se habría entregado a él tan alegremente la noche anterior?

Sakura notó que se le encogía el corazón y sintió una punzada de pánico. Se había enamorado de él. Aunque tal vez fuera algo normal entre las vírgenes. Quizá todas las mujeres se quedaban enamoradas después de la primera vez.

Pero Sakura sabía la verdad. En el fondo de su corazón, la sabía, y ese conocimiento la golpeó como un mazazo. Estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha. Y tenía que guardarlo en secreto.

Durante el día, Sakura se enfrentaba a sus pequeñas dudas, pero cuando Sasuke llegaba cada noche, conseguía que todas sus preocupaciones desparecieran. Compartían las veladas en casa con Hotaru, y una noche incluso se aventuraron a ir a la Heladería Pai Pai,.

El edificio conservaba el aspecto y el encanto de las tiendas antiguas de caramelos, con sus taburetes y su escaparate. A Sakura le encantó nada más verla.

Tenten los recibió a los tres con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Ya era hora de que nos visitarais. Puedo ofreceros chocolate caliente y capuchino, si tenéis frío.

Sakura no pudo evitar pensar en el beso apasionado que ella y Sasuke acababan de darse justo antes de salir de casa.

- Yo no tengo frío - aseguró ella sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos- A Hotaru y a mí nos encantaría tomarnos un helado de fresa.

- Que sean tres -dijo él siguiendo a su hermana hacia la parte trasera de la heladería, que estaba bastante llena- Me sorprende que no hayas pedido salsa de caramelo caliente - le susurró a Sakura sentándose a su lado y rozándole la pierna.

- No deberías coquetear conmigo en público si quieres mantener nuestra relación en secreto - aseguró ella mirándolo con asombro.

- Es que me cuesta mucho trabajo - protestó Sasuke- Así que tú me dirás qué vas a hacer al respecto.

- ¿Al respecto de qué? -preguntó Sakura mientras colocaba a la niña en una trona.

- Al respecto de cómo me afecta tu presencia - respondió él mirándola con un ardor capaz de prender fuego a todo el edificio.

- A lo mejor no te acuerdas del número treinta y siete de la lista - dijo Sakura llevándose a la boca una cucharada del helado que acababa de servirle un camarero.

- Seguramente no. Mis circuitos se han quedado clavados en el número veintinueve.

- El punto treinta y siete está relacionado con el helado - aseguró ella lamiendo los restos de dulce de su cucharilla.

- ¿Helado y qué más?

- Algo por lo que me arrestarían si me atreviera a hacerlo en público - respondió Sakura sonriendo mientras daba otro lametón a su cuchara.

Sasuke se estiró el cuello de la camisa y ella casi pudo notar cómo le salía humo por la cabeza. La certeza de saber que tenía el poder para excitarlo de aquel modo resultaba muy gratificante.

- Ya que hablamos de la lista, te diré que no estoy de acuerdo con uno de los puntos - dijo de pronto Sasuke sirviéndole a su hija en la boca una cucharada de helado- No me gusta tu lápiz de labios.

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Sakura parpadeando.

- Porque preferiría que llevaras uno que dejara marca cada vez que me besas - respondió él- Marcas por todas partes.

A Sakura se le formó un nudo en el estómago ante la posibilidad de dejar a Sasuke marcado, de hacerlo suyo.

- Tal vez podríamos añadirlo a la lista - propuso ella- ¿Puedo elegir yo el lugar donde te besaría?

- Sí, pero yo trataría de influenciarte.

Estaba segura de ello. Sakura resistió la apremiante necesidad de llevarse el plato de helado a sus acaloradas mejillas. Las imágenes sensuales que ella y Sasuke estaban evocando le habían dejado el cerebro momentáneamente noqueado.

- ¿Va todo bien? - preguntó Tenten apareciendo de pronto a su lado.

- Perfectamente. Llevas el negocio con la misma gracia que la abuela Rin.

- Eso es todo un cumplido viniendo de ti - aseguró su hermana con expresión encantada.

- Te lo mereces.

- Gracias. ¿Seguro que va todo bien? Me daba la impresión de que estabais teniendo una conversación de lo más intensa...

- Le estaba comentando a Sakura que los helados se hacen directamente aquí - aseguró Sasuke al instante.

- Así es - respondió Tenten asintiendo con la cabeza- Tenemos el compromiso de mantener la atmósfera y la calidad de la tienda original. Otro día te enseñaré la cocina donde se hace, Sakura, Pero ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que atender a los clientes...

- Tenten es una apasionada de la heladería - le comentó Sasuke a Sakura cuando su hermana se hubo marchado- Ella trabajó aquí con la abuela Rin hasta que ésta murió el año pasado.

Sakura le echó un vistazo a las grandes fotografías en blanco y negro de los abuelos de Sasuke inaugurando la tienda. En sus jóvenes rostros parecían estar escritos el amor y la esperanza.

- Se amaron muchísimo, ¿verdad?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

- Obito la amó lo suficiente como para fugarse con ella - aseguró con aire pensativo- Tuvieron muchos problemas, pero compartieron uno de esos amores para toda la vida que no todos tenemos la suerte de encontrar.

El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco al contemplar la expresión de su rostro. Ella deseaba con toda su alma que Sasuke sintiera un amor de aquel tipo hacia ella. Deseaba que él pudiera mirarla y ver cuánto lo amaba. Pero entonces sintió un nudo en el estómago. Si Sasuke se enteraba de lo fuertes que eran sus sentimientos respecto a él, la dejaría más rápidamente de lo que tarda un helado en derretirse una tarde de verano. Tenía que dejar de hacerse ilusiones.

* * *

Aquella noche, después de haber hecho el amor en la cama de Sakura, ella se puso boca abajo algo incorporada para mirarlo y dejó caer una mano sobre su fuerte pecho.

- Cuéntame otra historia sobre los Uchiha.

- No, por favor - protestó Sasuke.

Las historias familiares se habían convertido de alguna manera en parte imprescindible de las veladas que compartían. Sakura hacía el amor con él con la fuerza de un huracán y luego le pedía una historia.

Los ojos ilusionados de Sakura en aquel momento tocaron una fibra sensible de su interior. A pesar del ardor de sus encuentros pasionales, Sasuke no se había engañado a sí mismo creyendo que deseaba a Sakura solo por sexo. Seguramente preferiría morir antes que admitirlo, pero se sentía a salvo con ella. Sakura no lo traicionaría, no le mentiría. Preferiría hacerse daño ella antes que hacérselo a él.

El hecho de que Sakura lo aceptara tal y como era, en su totalidad, conmovía a Sasuke de una manera que nunca hasta entonces había experimentado. Aunque era consciente de que el amor no era para él, sentía un instinto de protección muy fuerte respecto a Sakura.

- Cuéntame más cosas de Obito y Rin -le suplicó ella con una sonrisa.

- Obito estaba viviendo con una familia en cuyo restaurante trabajaba cuando se enamoró de Rin. Se suponía que ella tenía que casarse con un hombre llamado Kakashi, y la familia que se ocupaba de Obito daba por hecho que algún día él se casaría con su hija Saaya. Cuando Obito y Rin se fugaron, toda la familia se puso furiosa, y Saaya estaba tan enfadada que lanzó una maldición contra mis abuelos.

- ¡No puede ser! - exclamó Sakura.

- Así fue - aseguró Sasuke, sonriendo ante su indignación- No solemos hablar de ello, pero cuando lo hacemos, lo llamamos _«La maldición del Día de San Valentín»._

- ¿Por qué ese nombre? - preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

- Porque a lo largo de los años ocurrieron algunos hechos trágicos en el Día de San Valentín. Rin perdió al primer hijo que esperaba ese día, y, algunos años más tarde, en la misma fecha, raptaron a uno de sus hijos gemelos.

- Qué horror - intervino Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza- Cuando mencionaste que Rin y Obito tuvieron problemas, pensé que estabas exagerando.

Sakura se detuvo un instante y levantó el dedo para acariciarle la barbilla antes de seguir hablando.

- ¿Tú crees en la maldición?

- Por supuesto que no - respondió Sasuke.

- Me ha parecido notar un tono de duda en tu voz.

Él recordó su ruptura con la madre de Hotaru en el Día de San Valentín. Pero con Sakura subida encima de él, cálida y sensual, aquella ruptura le parecía muy lejana.

- Por supuesto que no - repitió.

- Tal vez consiga sacarte más cosas en otra ocasión - aseguró Sakura, claramente insatisfecha por la respuesta.

- Inténtalo - la retó Sasuke, fascinado por su mirada.

Ella inclinó la cabeza para besarlo suavemente en el pecho. El contacto de su boca le resultó tan erótico que le parecía casi insoportable, pero Sasuke no podía apartarse de ella. Que el cielo lo ayudara, pero si no se andaba con ojo, aquella mujer podría llegar a tocarle en el corazón.

* * *

A la tarde siguiente, Sasuke le robó un beso a Sakura en la cocina mientras ella le daba de comer a Hotaru.

- Pá- pá- pá - palmoteo la niña al verlo entrar.

- Bella bambina - exclamó Sasuke acercándose a su hija- ¿Qué tal has pasado el día hoy? Esta noche te bañará papá. Por cierto, Sakura, hoy me ha llamado uno de los miembros de la Sociedad Histórica de Tokio. Se me había olvidado que había ofrecido mi casa para la junta de Enero. Será dentro de unos días, y quería que lo supieras.

- ¿Y cuánto durará? - preguntó Sakura mientras retiraba la bandeja de comida de la trona de Hotaru.

- Dos o tres horas como mucho, pero Ino estará entrando y saliendo un par de días antes - respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Ino? - preguntó Sakura con el corazón encogido deteniéndose un instante.

- Sí - respondió él mirándola fijamente.

Una docena de posibilidades afloró a la mente de Sakura. Las dos primeras fueron las más dolorosas: Quería volver a ver a Ino. Ya se había aburrido de ella.

- No hay nada entre Ino y yo - aseguró Sasuke acercándose al comprender el porqué de su expresión turbada- Este encuentro está planeado desde hace meses. Ella también es miembro de la Sociedad Histórica, y me convenció para que prestara mi casa prometiéndome que ella se encargaría de organizarlo todo. No significa nada para mí - la tranquilizó rozándole los labios con los suyos- Luego te lo demostraré. Esta misma noche.

Pasada ya la medianoche, Sasuke había dejado muy claro cuánto deseaba a Sakura, tal y como había hecho muchas noches anteriores. Además, le había contado otra de sus historias familiares.

Tal vez debería estar tranquila. Sakura podía ver que lo que Sasuke sentía por ella iba más allá del deseo físico. Pero en aquel momento, sola en la oscuridad, las dudas crecieron como brasas avivadas por el fuego. Sasuke acudía a su cama casi cada noche, y actuaba como si nunca tuviera suficiente de ella. Pero Sakura no podía borrar el hecho de que siempre se marchaba bastante antes del amanecer.

Nunca se quedaba a dormir con ella.

* * *

* Creo que las agujetas son dolores musculares o contracturas, no estoy segura. Aclaro esto porque este termino también se utiliza para referirse a las cintas o cordeles con que amarran los tenis o zapatillas deportivas, esto es por las cuestiones culturales y por si algún término tiene diferentes significados en otros países.

Bien hasta aquí les dejo, no esta tan crítica la cosa ni esta en momento de suspenso, jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado.

Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios anteriores de verdad. Bueno nos vemos el lunes, cuídense y pórtense bien =)


	10. Capítulo 9

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto (la gran mayoría) mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LEANNE BANKS; de la Serie Los Barone de Boston

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo Nueve**

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, y como Sakura sabía que la doncella estaba ocupada, agarró a Hotaru y se fue ella misma a abrir. La niña le restregó la cara llena de migas y restos de galleta de chocolate por el jersey en el momento en que ella abría la puerta a la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida. Tenía una hermosa melena rubia que le caía como una cascada sobre el abrigo de cachemira de color beige. Sus ojos azules estaban maquillados con exacta precisión, y le brillaban los labios con un toque impecable de rosa sedoso. Sakura no tuvo más remedio que quedarse mirándola fijamente, porque aquella mujer podría haber escrito un libro sobre cómo parecer una diosa.

- Soy Ino Yamanaka. He venido a ultimar los detalles de la reunión de la Sociedad Histórica. Usted debe ser la niñera - dijo extendiendo la mano y retirándola al instante al observar el jersey sucio de Sakura- Y tú debes ser la adorable hija de Sasuke, Hotaru - dijo sonriendo a la niña.

Hotaru ladeó la cabeza.

- Estoy encantada de conocer por fin a Hotaru. Últimamente no he podido ver mucho a Sasuke, porque está totalmente dedicado a la niña. Supongo que este encuentro de la Sociedad Histórica servirá para que las cosas vuelvan a su cauce. ¿Le importaría por favor avisar a la doncella? - dijo antes de detenerse un instante- Disculpe, no recuerdo su nombre...

- Sakura Haruno - repitió ella, luchando contra la sensación de que alguien había invadido el hogar de Sasuke.

O tal vez luchando contra el temor de que Sasuke hubiera perdido la fascinación que sentía por ella ahora que Ino había vuelto a escena.

- Llamaré a la doncella - dijo girando a Hotaru en dirección a las manos recién salidas de la manicura de la otra mujer- ¿Quiere usted sujetar a la niña?

- No estoy muy segura... - comenzó a decir Ino mirando con aprensión a aquella niña manchada de galleta y zumo de frutas.

Hotaru se revolvió y dejó escapar un sonido de protesta.

- Oh, vaya, parece un poco traviesa - comentó Ino dando un paso atrás mientras arqueaba una ceja- Sasuke estuvo muy acertado al contratar a una niñera. Bueno, Tayuya, no quiero entretenerla más. Por favor, llame a la doncella.

- Es Sakura - la corrigió ella- Sakura, no Tayuya.

- Sakura - repitió Ino componiendo una sonrisa angelical- Lo siento, no había prestado atención. Debería grabarme su nombre aquí -aseguró palmeándose levemente la frente- Pensando en un futuro próximo. Me gusta mucho Sasuke, y puede que usted y yo terminemos viéndonos con frecuencia.

Sakura compuso una sonrisa forzada y apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que pensó que iba a partirse alguno. Asintió con la cabeza, avisó a la doncella y subió las escaleras con Hotaru en brazos. Estaba claro que Ino no la veía como una amenaza para su plan de cazar a Sasuke. De otro modo, no le hubiera hecho semejante confidencia.

Sakura echó un vistazo en el espejo a su rostro sin maquillaje, su jersey lleno de migas y la niña colgada de una cadera. Desde luego, parecía cualquier cosa menos una diosa. Aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas, jamás conseguiría alcanzar la belleza de Ino.

¿Significaba aquello que Sasuke la vería siempre como algo temporal? Escuchó el eco del silencio dentro de sí, y sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera enamorado tan rápidamente de él? Y muy pronto, cuando Sasuke dejara de desearla, tendría que fingir que no le importaba en absoluto. Tendría que fingir cualquier cosa si Ino tenía éxito en su operación de hacerle volver con ella.

Sakura se guardó sus dudas para sí durante los dos días siguientes, a pesar de las frecuentes e inesperadas visitas de Ino. Hizo todo lo posible para mantener ocultos sus temores a los ojos de Sasuke. Cuando por fin llegó la noche de la reunión, Sakura esperó en el piso de arriba. Se entretuvo jugando con Hotaru hasta que llegó la hora de meterla en la cama, y cuando la niña por fin se durmió, Sakura encendió la televisión en su cuarto, aunque más tarde fue incapaz de recordar ninguno de los programas que vio. Cuando escuchó que los asistentes a la reunión se marchaban, respiró con alivio. Pasaron los minutos, pero Sasuke no subía.

Una imagen inquietante acudió a su cabeza. Sasuke e Ino en el piso de abajo recuperando el tiempo perdido. Sakura se puso en pie y fue en busca de la doncella para pedirle que le echara un ojo a Hotaru. Luego salió por la puerta trasera.

* * *

A Sasuke le dolía la cabeza.

Nunca antes había caído en la cuenta de lo irritante que podía llegar a resultar Ino. Era una mujer de una belleza impresionante, pero tenía una risa que a él le rechinaba como si alguien pasara las uñas por una pizarra. Sasuke se preguntó cómo se le podía haber pasado antes lo superficial que era. O tal vez fuera que antes no le importaba. ¿Y por qué le importaba ahora? La respuesta le llegó de sopetón. Sakura. La culpa era de Sakura. Sasuke había pasado años saliendo con modelos y jóvenes de la alta sociedad, pero Sakura era la primera mujer de verdad que había estrechado entre sus brazos.

Deseoso de verla, Sasuke subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio y llamó con los nudillos a la puerta. No hubo respuesta, así que la abrió. Sakura no estaba.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la habitación de la doncella.

- ¿Le ha dicho adonde iba? - le preguntó cuando le contó que Sakura había salido un momento.

- No, pero me ha dejado el número de su teléfono móvil - respondió la doncella negando con la cabeza- Iba vestida con ropa de deporte.

Sasuke se dirigió a su dormitorio y se desató el nudo de la corbata. Un misterio menos. Si Sakura iba vestida de deporte, probablemente significaba que había ido al gimnasio. Sasuke se preguntó si habría llamado a alguno de sus amigos para que se encontraran con ella allí. A lo mejor había quedado con Suigetsu. La idea le provocó una punzada en el estómago.

Sakura llevaba un par de días muy callada. Él se había dado cuenta, pero cuando había intentado sacarle la razón, ella se las había ingeniado para desviar su atención con alguna sugerencia erótica.

Sasuke se cambió a toda prisa de ropa y salió hacia el gimnasio, que estaba un par de manzanas más abajo. Miró en las canchas de tenis y escudriñó los rostros de los jugadores de voleibol que estaban terminando un partido. Luego miró en todas las salas, y finalmente divisó una figura solitaria metiendo canastas en la pista de baloncesto.

Su pelo rosa, recogido en una coleta, se balanceaba mientras ella corría y saltaba, recogiendo los rebotes. Hubo un momento en que la pelota salió de la pista y Sasuke se levantó impulsivamente a recogerla. Sakura se dio la vuelta, con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa.

- Tu rostro se sonroja igual que cuando hacemos el amor - dijo él mirándola fijamente mientras le devolvía la pelota- ¿Por qué te has marchado sin decirme nada?

- Estabas muy ocupado con Ino - respondió Sakura desviando la mirada.

- Lo menos que podías haber hecho era rescatarme.

- He visto a Ino. No se me ocurrió pensar que estuvieras sufriendo - respondió ella con acidez.

- No se ríe como tú.

- ¿Y qué importancia tiene eso? - se interesó Sakura volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Mucha. ¿Sabes que hacerte reír es para mí casi tan apasionante como hacerte llegar al climax?

Sakura parpadeó, incapaz de decir nada durante un instante. Luego tragó saliva.

- Yo nunca seré como ella, por mucho que me empeñara.

- Y no quiero que lo seas - aseguró Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

- Me parece que no lo entiendes. Yo nunca seré así de hermosa, así de pulcra y sofisticada.

- La que no lo entiendes eres tú. Ino nunca será como tú, aunque lo intente.

- No creo que a Ino le interese nada de lo que yo tengo - aseguró Sakura con una mueca.

- ¿Y qué me dices de mí? - preguntó Sasuke.

- Yo no te tengo - aseguró ella mirándolo fijamente.

- Me tienes deseando estar contigo esta noche - respondió él acercándose un poco más.

Sasuke observó el cúmulo de emociones que se reflejaron en los ojos de Sakura antes de que ella los cerrara con fuerza.

- ¿Por qué te has marchado? - le preguntó entonces estrechándola entre sus brazos.

- Para que no oyeras mis lamentos -susurró ella bajando la vista.

- No puedo creer que Ino te inspire algo así - respondió Sasuke con una mueca- Es totalmente inofensiva.

- Me dijo que tiene planeado reavivar vuestra relación, y que probablemente yo la viera más a menudo - dijo Sakura torciendo la boca.

- Está soñando - aseguró él negando con la cabeza, sorprendido ante los planes de Ino- No tengo ningún...

Sasuke se detuvo. Se estaba impacientando. El tiempo que compartía con Sakura se había convertido para él en una isla alejada de la locura. Y no consentiría ninguna intrusión en ella.

- ¿Por qué estamos hablando de Ino, cuando deberíamos regresar juntos a casa?

- ¿No te motiva la cancha de baloncesto? - preguntó Sakura con un brillo insinuante en la mirada.

- El sitio es lo de menos. Pero creo que estaremos más cómodos en mi cama.

- ¿Tu cama? - preguntó ella abriendo mucho los ojos- Siempre vienes tú a mi habitación...

- ¿Te supone algún problema venir a mi cuarto? - insistió Sasuke dejándose llevar por un primitivo instinto de posesión.

- Déjame recoger mi sudadera - respondió ella con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

* * *

Horas más tarde, después de que Sasuke le hubiera hecho el amor una y otra vez, Sakura permanecía tumbada en su cama, deleitándose en cada sensación, desde el contacto sedoso de las sábanas de algodón egipcio hasta el placer de notar su cuerpo apretado junto al suyo.

La mente de Sakura discurría muy deprisa, y se permitió a sí misma vagar por los pensamientos que normalmente mantenía bien ocultos en su interior. ¿Qué ocurriría si se acostara cada noche a su lado? ¿Qué ocurriría si Sasuke fuera su compañero? ¿Qué ocurriría si fuera su marido?

El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco ante aquella ocurrencia, y clavó la vista en su rostro dormido, temiendo que aquel pensamiento prohibido tuviera la fuerza de despertarlo. ¿Qué ocurriría si ella tuviera derecho a saludarlo con un beso todas las mañanas, hacer el amor con él cada noche y acariciarle la frente cuando estuviera preocupado por los negocios de los Uchiha? ¿Qué ocurriría si ella fuera en verdad la mujer de su vida, y él su hombre?

Las imágenes que se le cruzaron por la cabeza eran tan dulces que Sakura sintió ganas de llorar. ¿Sería aquello lo que había estado buscando toda su vida, pero que nunca se había atrevido casi ni a desear?

Sakura cerró los ojos. Necesitaba tranquilizarse.

A Sasuke no le gustaría en absoluto la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

Exhaló un profundo suspiro y supo lo que tenía que hacer. Él siempre se marchaba en medio de la noche. Y aunque cada fibra de su cuerpo se rebelara contra ello, Sakura sabía que ella tenía que actuar del mismo modo.

Abrió los ojos y depositó sobre la frente de Sasuke el más delicado de los besos. Luego se mordió el labio inferior, y, con sumo cuidado, se deslizó fuera de la cama de Sasuke y se marchó a su dormitorio.

* * *

La noche siguiente, cuando Hotaru estaba ya acostada, Sakura y Sasuke compartieron una cena a la luz de la chimenea en el cuarto de Sasuke. Ella se había puesto una camisa de color albaricoque con falda a juego, y se había peinado y maquillado como si se tratara de una cita. Estaba empezando a aprender que uno de los secretos para sentirse una diosa era disfrazarse de una de ellas.

- Estar contigo se está convirtiendo en una adicción para mí - aseguró Sasuke levantando la mano para acariciarle la mejillas.

Sakura se inclinó hacia él para besarlo en los labios, y luego introdujo la lengua en su boca, con el secreto deseo de ser una adicción de la que él nunca pudiera librarse. Entonces le desabrochó la camisa y le deslizó las manos sobre el pecho.

Sasuke dejó resbalar un dedo perezoso por el cuello de Sakura, que luego siguió descendiendo por dentro de la camisa hasta su pezón erecto. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

- Maldita sea - murmuró él- Ya estoy otra vez duro. ¿Tienes idea de lo sensual que me resulta saber que me basta con rozarte para que seas mía? Apuesto a que ya estás mojada - aseguró deslizando la mano entre sus piernas para comprobarlo.

Mientras la acariciaba, Sasuke comenzó a susurrar en italiano, y aquellas palabras le resultaron a Sakura el más sensual de los sonidos.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó mientras le desabrochaba con urgencia de amante los pantalones.

- Ángel, hechicera... - murmuró Sasuke mirándola con pasión- Eres las dos cosas.

Sin dejar de besarla en la boca, le quitó con maestría la ropa antes de colocarla firmemente sobre su erección. Con aquella mirada de terciopelo clavada sobre la suya, que resultaba más eficaz que una celda con barrotes, Sasuke entró en ella.

- Móntame - ordenó él con un tono ronco que viajó a través de la sangre de Sakura como un explosivo.

Él la guió por su interior, con el cuerpo recto mientras Sakura lo tomaba. Se sintió invadida por una inmensa sensación de poderío femenino. Nada deseaba más en el mundo que sentirlo lo más cerca posible de sí. El ritmo de aquella sensual invasión hizo que se le acelerara el pulso en todos sus rincones ocultos. A cada embestida, Sasuke acertaba allí donde ella era más sensible.

Sakura sintió que se le nublaba la visión, y se colgó de los hombros de su amante. Su propio climax la inundó, envolviéndola como un huracán. Ella gritó su nombre, y lo sintió dar una última embestida dentro de ella, con su cuerpo poderoso inclinándose sobre el suyo. Temblando de placer, Sakura se sintió de pronto exhausta y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, de recuperar la cordura, pero solo aparecía Sasuke en su cabeza.

- Te amo - susurró, con las palabras saliendo por su propio pie de su boca- Te amo.

Sus sentimientos habían dejado de ser un secreto.

El corazón seguía latiéndole tan deprisa que no estaba muy segura de haber pronunciado las palabras en voz alta. Sasuke permanecía totalmente quieto. Seguía estrechándola entre sus brazos, pero Sakura percibió algo diferente en su cuerpo.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Le habría dicho en voz alta que lo amaba?

Sakura lo miró a los ojos y obtuvo inmediatamente la respuesta. El la abrazaba, pero tenía la mirada más lejana que nunca. Aquello parecía imposible. Hacía solo unos instantes habían estado totalmente unidos.

Ella lo agarró por la barbilla, y Sasuke no se movió, pero apartó la vista. Sakura supo entonces que había cometido un terrible error.

* * *

Bueno aquí el noveno capítulo, ya sólo quedan dos más aunque creo que el último es como un epílogo.

Para quien me pregunto, creo que fue Rachel, del capítulo 7? ya no recuerdo cual, pero en el que Sasuke le pregunta algo a Sakura y le dice que no le ha respondido y ella dice que le de una semana, me preguntabas que fue lo que pregunto él, si te regresas unos reglones verás que le pregunta "estas bien?", después de su "dura actividad" y ella no le responde, y le dice "No me has respondido" y ella le dice "dame una semana" aludiendo a que esta agotada.

*Para las lectoras de La Bella Durmiente y el Millonario, se que el final fue demasiado corto y algo decepcionante además de que muy abierto, en lo personal cuando lo leí también sentí eso, pero aún así creí que la historia valía la pena. Por otra parte pense en hacer una especie de epilogo, pero no se ya que es una adaptación y además no vaya a ser algo malo, así que mejor así se quedará, pero agradezco sus comentarios.

Hasta aquí, seguimos mañana


	11. Capítulo 10

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto (la gran mayoría) mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LEANNE BANKS; de la Serie Los Barone de Boston

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo Diez**

Sakura contuvo la respiración cuando escuchó a Sasuke subir las escaleras la noche siguiente. Se había quedado hasta tarde en el trabajo, y cuando escuchó sus pasos cerca de su puerta, Sakura deseó con toda su alma que llamara con los nudillos. Esperó, pero no hubo llamada. Escuchó cómo Sasuke entraba en la habitación de Hotaru, pero en la suya no entró.

Aquel silencio la atravesaba como un cuchillo. Sasuke Uchiha quería sonrisas cálidas, noches de pasión y sentirse aceptado, pero no quería su amor. Sakura cerró los ojos llena de dolor.

«_No puedo creerlo_», pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama. Estaba segura de que no había sido solo sexo. Sasuke podía conseguirlo con cualquier mujer. Tal vez él no se diera cuenta, pero la razón por la que la deseaba era porque ella lo amaba. Seguramente, aquella certeza lo hiciera sentirse incómodo, pero lo que Sasuke Uchiha quería y necesitaba era el amor de una buena mujer. Y esa mujer era ella.

Sakura comenzó a recorrer la habitación de arriba abajo. Le dio vueltas a la idea de irrumpir en el dormitorio de Sasuke, encender las luces y gritarle que lo amaba y que no se avergonzaba de ello. Se acabó el tener que morderse el labio para evitar que se le escapara en la oscuridad, y se acabó el temor a que él pudiera leerlo en sus ojos. Las cartas ya estaban boca arriba, y, por una parte, Sakura se sentía aliviada.

Y por otra, aterrorizada.

Sasuke no le había pedido en voz alta la noche anterior que se marchara de su dormitorio, pero se notaba que quería estar solo. Y después de la intimidad que acababan de compartir, aquello le resultó doloroso a Sakura. Aun así, entendía que Sasuke necesitaba tiempo para digerir lo que sus cuerpos se habían demostrado sin palabras, y eso no podía conseguirse en cuestión de segundos. Sakura lo entendía.

Si le dejaba algo de tiempo para pensar, tal vez Sasuke recapacitara. Era la única opción que le quedaba. Había quedado claro que ella lo amaba, y él quería ese amor. Y aunque Sasuke no estuviera enamorado de ella en aquel instante, tal vez con el tiempo... El lazo que los unía era demasiado poderoso. Sasuke volvería a ella.

Al menos, así lo esperaba.

* * *

- ¿No me has oído, Sasuke? - le preguntó su hermana Kurenai con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué te ocurre? Es la tercera vez que te repito lo mismo.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Se puso en pie, incapaz de permanecer sentado ni un segundo más.

- No me pasa nada. Simplemente, no dormí muy bien anoche.

- ¿Saliste otra vez con Ino? - preguntó la morena levantando una ceja.

- No. Un hombre puede tener muchas cosas en la cabeza que no tengan que ver con las mujeres.

- ¿Hay alguna cuestión de trabajo que yo debería saber? -insistió ella frunciendo el ceño.

Sasuke exhaló un suspiro. Su hermana era tremendamente intuitiva y persistente. Necesitaba ambas cualidades para triunfar en la empresa familiar. Sasuke sabía que muchas veces tanto él como su padre la habían subestimando en ese terreno.

- La empresa marcha estupendamente. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

- Entonces, si tampoco es por Hotaru, tiene que tratarse de una mujer -aseguró ella sentándose en el escritorio de su hermano.

- Tal vez no sea asunto tuyo.

- Tal vez pueda ayudarte - respondió ella sin inmutarse- Has salido con tantas mujeres desde Karin que no tengo dedos para contarlas, pero no te había visto feliz hasta hace unas cuantas semanas. Si has encontrado a alguien que valga la pena, no la dejes escapar.

Y dicho aquello, Kurenai dejó sobre la mesa el informe que había ido a llevar y salió del despacho. Sasuke se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró por la ventana hacia la Avenida. Si su hermana pequeña era capaz de darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, entonces había ido bastante más lejos de lo que esperaba. Había permitido que Sakura se acercara demasiado, y ahora lo estaba pagando. Se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca volvería a implicarse tanto con una mujer como para perder su capacidad de concentración.

Sakura no era la primera mujer que le confesaba su amor en un momento de pasión. Pero sí era la primera mujer que creía que de verdad lo amaba. Las demás querían algo, pero Sakura no se consideraba a sí misma lo suficientemente atractiva como para considerar la idea de casarse con él. No, ella buscaba algo mucho más peligroso que una boda o su dinero. Sakura quería ser su amiga y su amante. Era capaz de ofrecerle su corazón en una bandeja, pero quería el suyo a cambio.

Y el solo hecho de pensarlo lo aterrorizaba.

* * *

Durante las dos siguientes noches, Sasuke se quedó a trabajar hasta tarde, y, después de entrar a ver a Hotaru, pasaba por delante de la puerta de Sakura. El hecho de saber que la tenía tan cerca le provocaba un deseo de estar con ella que le aprisionaba el pecho. Turbado, Sasuke se marchaba a su habitación y trataba de dormir, pero las imágenes de Sakura aparecían una y otra vez, y su risa lo envolvía durante su duermevela como una caricia.

La tercera noche, Sasuke siguió el mismo procedimiento. Cerró con cuidado la puerta de Hotaru y, aspirando el aire, captó una suave esencia que le resultó familiar. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Sakura enfrente de él. El corazón le dio un brinco.

- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó ella dulcemente.

Sus ojos reflejaban un cúmulo de emociones que lo atraían y lo alejaban al mismo tiempo. Lo natural, lo más fácil para él, hubiera sido abrazarla, pero no lo hizo.

- Bien - respondió Sasuke- Muy ocupado.

- Te he echado de menos - susurró Sakura acercándose a él- Pareces cansado. ¿Quieres que te sirva una copa de vino? -preguntó alzando la mano para acariciarle la barbilla.

La presencia de Sakura suavizó miles de durezas que tenía en su interior. Sasuke se dijo a sí mismo que ella no debería tener semejante poder sobre él.

- No. Sólo necesito dormir.

Sasuke trató de apartar los ojos de su mirada, pero no fue capaz. Cuando ella se puso de puntillas y lo besó en los labios, no pudo retroceder.

- ¿Has estado reflexionando y has decidido que ya no quieres estar conmigo?

Sasuke tenía tantas ganas de besarla que le dolía el cuerpo. Se moría por tomarla en brazos y llevarla a su habitación. Se moría por perderse dentro de ella.

- No hagas que entre nosotros parezca que hay más de lo que hay - dijo Sasuke, tanto para ella como para él mismo.

La escuchó entonces quedarse un instante sin respiración y se dio cuenta por la expresión de sus ojos de que le había hecho daño. Se dijo a sí mismo que era un dolor necesario, pero no podía evitar sentirse como si alguien le hubiera clavado un cuchillo en el costado. Ella se había acercado demasiado.

* * *

Al final de la semana, Sasuke estaba práctiamente exhausto. Era viernes, y aunque sabía que Sakura estaría en casa, no se vio con la energía suficiente como para quedarse más tiempo en la oficina.

Mientras metía la llave en la puerta de entrada, vio que había una luz prendida en el estudio y que estaba encendida la televisión. Sasuke sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. Sakura estaría allí, probablemente esperándolo. No tenía fuerzas para resistirse ni para enfrentarse a ella, así que abrió la puerta, esperando oír su voz llamándolo por su nombre.

En vez de aquello, escuchó el sonido de una voz masculina saliendo del estudio. Sasuke se asomó con curiosidad y vio a Suigetsu, el amigo de Sakura, jugueteando con su cabello. Luego lo escuchó murmurar algo, inclinar la cabeza, y atraerla hacia sí para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Sasuke sintió que algo en su interior se congelaba. Se quedó allí parado, observando a Sakura en brazos de Suigetsu durante cinco segundos completos. Sintió que lo asaltaba el mismo sentimiento de traición que había experimentado con Karin.

Sakura se inclinó hacia atrás y su rostro se hizo visible para Sasuke. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante una fracción de segundo. Ella abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero Sasuke no se quedó allí para escucharlo. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras. Cerró tras él la puerta de su dormitorio, sintiéndose invadido por una furia helada. Cayó entonces en la cuenta de que todavía tenía el abrigo puesto. Se lo quitó y se aflojó la corbata. Luego se desabrochó la camisa con tanta fuerza que se saltaron dos botones. No debería importarle un comino a quién abrazaba o quién la abrazaba a ella. Debería darle igual. Aquel había sido el objetivo de toda la semana, conseguir que no le importara.

Llamaron a la puerta con los nudillos, pero Sasuke no respondió. Tenía el pulso acelerado. Terminó de quitarse la camisa y se dirigió al minibar para servirse un vaso de whisky escocés. ¿Cuándo aprendería que no se podía confiar en las mujeres?

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, pero él actuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Se bebió el whisky de un trago y sintió cómo el líquido se deslizaba por su garganta, quemándola.

- Tenemos que hablar - dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta con los ojos brillantes.

- No - respondió él- Márchate. Ella negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Desde que te dije que te amaba, te has comportado como un imbécil.

- Pensé que te habías tomado lo nuestro más en serio de lo que era. Pero acabo de comprobar que estaba equivocado.

- Lo que has visto es a Suigetsu consolándome. Sí, estaba llorando.

- No tienes que darme ninguna explicación- aseguró él sirviéndose otra copa- La nuestra no era una relación de exclusividad. Puedes hacer con Suigetsu lo que te dé la gana.

- ¿A ti te daría igual que nos convirtiéramos en amantes? - preguntó Sakura palideciendo.

- Puedes hacer lo que te parezca. No es asunto mío.

- No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto - aseguró ella con los ojos anegados en lágrimas- Yo no quiero a Suigetsu, te quiero a ti.

La imagen de Sakura en brazos de Suigetsu se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sasuke estaba impresionado y horrorizado al mismo tiempo por la profundidad de su dolor.

- No tiene importancia. Si quieres estar conmigo, podemos pasar un buen rato. Como siempre.

Sakura tragó saliva al escuchar aquellos comentarios tan hirientes. Sasuke sabía que ella tenía mucho aguante, pero que no soportaría que él menospreciara lo que habían compartido. Fue testigo del momento en que Sakura comenzó a alejarse emocionalmente de él. Fue como si de pronto se hubiera construido una coraza. Ella apartó la vista y se abrazó a sí misma.

- Tengo que pensar en lo que voy a hacer - dijo finalmente en voz baja.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Sasuke, desconcertado por su súbita falta de emoción.

- Me refiero a que tengo que pensar si lo mejor para mí no sería marcharme.

La idea de que Sakura despareciera lo golpeó como un mazazo.

- No puedes irte - aseguró Sasuke- Tenemos un contrato.

- Con un periodo de prueba de treinta días - aseguró ella mirándolo a los ojos- Han pasado muchas cosas, pero aún no se ha cumplido ese plazo.

- No puedes utilizar eso en contra mía - dijo él.

- ¿Utilizar el qué? - respondió Sakura- ¿Cómo crees que podría usar nada en tu contra? Estoy empezando a pensar que eres un completo misógino. O tal vez seas masoquista. Te niegas a creer que una mujer pueda amarte y esté dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por ti. Te niegas a confiar en ella cuando te ha dado todos los motivos del mundo para hacerlo.

Sakura tenía los ojos brillantes de rabia, y los cerró en un intento de tranquilizarse.

- Tengo que pensar en qué será lo mejor - aseguró levantando una mano- Tal vez tú no me necesites, pero Hotaru sí. Al menos por ahora.

Y dicho aquello, Sakura se dio la vuelta y salió del dormitorio, dejando a Sasuke a solas para que se enfrentara a duras cuestiones sobre sí mismo.

Sasuke se bebió el whisky suficiente como para dejar de lado aquellas cuestiones y sus punzadas de remordimiento. A la mañana siguiente, tenía una buena resaca. Después de darse una larga ducha, se dirigió a la cocina con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa.

* * *

- Buenos días - dijo saludando a la doncella con una inclinación de cabeza- ¿Dónde está Hotaru?

- Buenos días, señor Uchiha - respondió ella mientras le servía una taza de café- La niña está con su madre. Sakura dijo que necesitaba tomarse el día libre y lo arregló para que la niña estuviera con su abuela.

Sasuke murmuró algo incomprensible y se dirigió al estudio con la taza de café en la mano. Se preguntó si Sakura estaría con Suigetsu. Pero a la luz del día, sabía que no era así. Había sido demasiado duro con ella. Le había resultado insoportable verla en los brazos de su amigo, pero Sasuke sabía que los ojos de Sakura no mentían. Ella no había mentido cuando se había enfrentado a él en la habitación.

No había mentido cuando le acusó de no confiar en ella a pesar de tener todos los motivos para hacerlo. Era increíble lo que una noche de sueño reparador inducido por el whisky podía conseguir sobre su capacidad de razonar. Sasuke recordó la expresión triste de sus ojos. Ella lo había apartado de sí. Y se lo merecía. ¿Qué demonios podría hacer ahora al respecto?

El teléfono sonó mientras él dilucidaba la situación dándole otro sorbo a su taza de café.

- Lo llamo del Hospital de la Comunidad de Tokio. ¿Podría hablar con Sasuke Uchiha?

- Soy yo - respondió él asustado.

- Hemos encontrado su nombre entre las pertenencias de Sakura Haruno como una de las personas a las que avisar en caso de emergencia.

Sasuke sintió que se le paraba el corazón. La taza de café se le cayó de entre las manos y golpeó el suelo.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

- Ha sufrido un accidente de coche. Está inconsciente, y el médico la está examinando. Hemos tratado de localizar a su hermano, pero nos ha sido imposible.

- Voy para allá - aseguró Sasuke un segundo antes de colgar el teléfono.

* * *

Sasuke recorría de arriba abajo el suelo de la sala de espera de Urgencias, lamentándose de que no hubieran trasladado a Sakura al Hospital General. Allí tenía contactos, sobre todo su hermana Anko. Pero aquí solo podía limitarse a esperar y a sacarles las respuestas con sacacorchos a las enfermeras.

Sentía en la boca un amargo regusto a miedo y a arrepentimiento. ¿Y si Sakura estaba gravemente herida? O peor todavía, ¿y si no salía de aquella? Sasuke se sintió invadido por un sudor frío, y de pronto, el comportamiento que había tenido en las dos últimas semanas cayó sobre él como un jarro de agua fría.

No quería perder a Sakura. Ni en un accidente de coche, ni por otro hombre, ni por nada. Ella se había convertido en la persona más importante del mundo para él, y no quería perderla. Ni siquiera quería imaginarse la posibilidad de un futuro sin ella.

Frustrado por no poder estar a su lado, Sasuke se acercó de nuevo al mostrador de las enfermeras. Quería asegurarse de que Sakura estuviera recibiendo el mejor trato posible.

- Creo que la señorita Haruno responderá mejor al tratamiento si tiene a alguien conocido a su lado.

- Ha recuperado el conocimiento - respondió la enfermera levantando la vista para mirarlo- Está en la sala de observación número tres. Preguntaré si puede usted pasar a verla, señor.

Sasuke pasó por delante de la indignada enfermera. Que llamara a Seguridad si quería. Ya había esperado demasiado. Giró a la derecha, caminó por el pasillo y entró en la sala de observación número tres. Una enfermera y un médico examinaban a Sakura, que estaba tendida sobre una camilla.

- ¿Sasuke? - preguntó Sakura incorporándose levemente al oírlo entrar.

- Manténgase echada, señorita Haruno - ordenó el médico- Quiero que esté lo más quieta posible durante las dos próximas horas.

El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco. Seguía mareada por el golpe y sentía un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Se preguntó si no estaría viendo visiones. ¿Se trataba realmente de Sasuke?

- La señorita Haruno se está recuperando de una conmoción, y tenemos que asegurarnos de que el accidente no ha provocado ningún daño interno - dijo el médico- Es importante que no se mueva. Tal vez la ingresemos por esta noche.

Sakura cerró los ojos. No podía pensar en Sasuke en aquellos momentos. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza. Le dolía demasiado el corazón. Aunque se hubiera golpeado el cráneo, conservaba la memoria intacta. Recordaba todas y cada una de las palabras hirientes que él le había espetado la noche anterior.

- Así está bien. Cierre los ojos y descanse - dijo la enfermera apretándole suavemente el brazo- Cuando tengamos los resultados de las radiografías se lo haremos saber.

Sakura escuchó el sonido de una puerta al abrirse, y luego cerrándose. Pasó un instante antes de que volviera a sentir otro contacto en el brazo, pero esta vez supo que no se trataba de la enfermera.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - preguntó Sasuke con la voz más dulce que Sakura le hubiera escuchado nunca.

- El conductor de un Jeep se saltó el semáforo en rojo - respondió ella tras exhalar un suspiro- Él no se ha hecho nada. Yo he tenido suerte, pero mi coche está destrozado.

- Estaba preocupado por ti - susurró él en voz baja.

- Me pondré bien - respondió Sakura, negándose a leer ninguna segunda intención en sus palabras.

- Las cosas van a ser diferentes a partir de ahora entre nosotros - aseguró Sasuke tras una breve pausa.

- Sí, ya me lo has dejado lo suficientemente claro - respondió ella con el estómago encogido.

- No, me temo que no.

- Oh, yo diría que sí - insistió Sakura, incapaz se seguir manteniendo los ojos cerrados- Me dijiste que me había tomado nuestra relación mucho más en serio de lo que debiera. Me dijiste que podía acostarme con Suigetsu, porque a ti no te importaba. Me dijiste...

- He sido un idiota - la interrumpió él lleno de remordimiento- Lo siento.

- No, tenías razón - aseguró Sakura mirándolo un instante antes de apartar la vista- Me tomé las cosas demasiado en serio. Voy a tratar de dejar atrás lo que pasó entre nosotros. No tengo mucha experiencia en hacerme la dura, pero...

- No - la atajó Sasuke rozándole la mejilla con un dedo- No quiero que cambies. Soy yo el que he mostrado la actitud equivocada. Mírame.

- No puedo - respondió ella cerrando los ojos- Me duele muchísimo la cabeza.

- Bueno, pues entonces escúchame. Estaba equivocado. No entendía qué me estaba ocurriendo. No esperaba que te convirtieras en alguien tan importante para mí. No esperaba que nadie fuera tan importante para mí. Nunca me había sentido tan a salvo y a la vez tan excitado por una mujer.

Sakura sintió que se le formaba en el pecho una burbuja de esperanza, pero seguía sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. ¿Y si estuviera sufriendo una alucinación?

- Te amo - dijo Sasuke besándole dulcemente el dorso de la mano- Te necesito.

Sakura trago saliva para pasar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Aquello no podía ser verdad. No podía estar ocurriendo. Había soñado con ello, pero no podía sucederle.

- Creo que será mejor que avises al médico - aseguró ella abriendo los ojos y observando el amor en la mirada de Sasuke- Me temo que estoy teniendo una alucinación. Acabo de oírte decir que me amas y que me necesitas.

- Y así es - respondió él con emoción- Y te lo repetiré mañana, pasado y todos los días de tu vida si me dejas.

Tenía que estar soñando.

El médico y la enfermera la tuvieron en observación durante un par de horas más, y luego le dieron el alta tras darle a Sasuke unas cuantas instrucciones. Cuando regresaron a casa, él insistió en que se quedara en su cama, pero no le hizo el amor. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Sakura se despertó, se sentía cansada pero un poco mejor. Se incorporó lentamente justo en el momento en que Sasuke entraba en el dormitorio con la bandeja del desayuno.

- Me alegro de que te hayas despertado - dijo besándola en la frente- ¿Tienes hambre?

- No lo sé todavía - respondió Sakura moviéndose con dificultad- Primero tengo que comprobar que mi cuerpo y mi cerebro funcionan correctamente.

- ¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza, o estás mareada? - se interesó él.

- No - respondió Sakura llevándose la mano a la frente.

- Te amo, Sakura - dijo Sasuke acariciándole la mejilla.

- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó ella con el corazón encogido.

- Nunca he estado más seguro de nada.

- Pero, ¿por qué? No soy ni modelo ni una mujer impresionante. Solo soy yo.

- Ay, Sakura - susurró Sasuke sacudiendo la cabeza y atrayéndola hacia sí- Ya veo que voy a tener que demostrarte que eres la mujer más impresionante del mundo. No sé cómo lo consigues, pero haces que me sienta bien siendo sencillamente un ser humano que no tiene que ser perfecto a todas horas. Y al mismo tiempo, cuando estoy contigo, tengo ganas de ser mejor. Puedo confiar en ti - aseguró inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás para mirarla- Nunca pensé que sería capaz de confiar en una mujer como confío en ti. Dejé de sentirme solo en cuanto tú entraste en mi vida.

Las palabras de Sasuke la atravesaron, dejándola momentáneamente sin habla.

- Creo que no lo estoy haciendo muy bien - dijo él exhalando un suspiro.

- Oh, no, lo estás haciendo estupendamente - le aseguró Sakura con los ojos inundados en lágrimas- Pero es que me cuesta mucho trabajo creerlo. Quiero hacerlo, pero tengo la impresión de que necesito que me pellizquen, o que haya algún testigo que me diga que no estoy soñando.

- Muy bien - dijo Sasuke pellizcándola suavemente- ¿Te vale así?

- Más o menos - respondió ella mirándolo a través de las lágrimas.

Sakura sabía que tenía los ojos inundados de amor hacia él, un amor que había ido creciendo en su interior a pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo.

- Muy bien. Y respecto a los testigos, ¿qué te parece cientos de ellos dentro de una semana?

- ¿Cómo dices? - preguntó Sakura tragando saliva.

- En nuestra boda - respondió Sasuke mirándola con seriedad.

- Boda... - repitió ella moviendo la cabeza en círculos, completamente anonadada.

- ¿Tú me quieres? - dijo él levantándole la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Por supuesto que sí - aseguró Sakura mientras notaba cómo le temblaban las rodillas.

- Entonces, hazme el hombre más feliz del mundo y cásate conmigo - dijo Sasuke abrazándola con fuerza.

En el corazón de Sakura solo tenía cabida una respuesta posible.

* * *

Bueno el próximo es el final, aunque hasta aquí llegó el drama para que ya respiren con normalidad, el siguiente capítulo abre paso a las demás historias de la serie.

En fin, todo lo que tiene que pasar para que una persona sea capaz de entender, es triste que así sea la naturaleza humana, muchas veces tenemos que llegar a los extremos o perder algo o alguien muy valioso para darnos cuenta de realmente que tan valioso es... Basta de reflexiones, les agradezco sus comentarios y mañana el final, cuídense


	12. Finale

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto (la gran mayoría) mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LEANNE BANKS; de la Serie Los Barone de Boston

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo Once**

Exactamente una semana después, con su hermano Gaara del brazo, Sakura recorrió el pasillo de la preciosa capilla de la catedral de Santa María*. Aquella capillita proporcionaba la atmósfera perfecta de intimidad para aquella boda tan precipitada.

Entre la ayuda de la madre y las hermanas de Sasuke, Sakura apenas había tenido que mover un dedo. Ellas se habían mostrado dispuestas a hacerse cargo de todos los detalles con tal diligencia que a Sakura la habían conmovido hasta las lágrimas. Toda la familia de Sasuke la había acogido de inmediato, dejándole claro que no sólo le pertenecía a él, sino también a los Uchiha.

Sakura había encontrado el vestido que quería en el taller de un diseñador local, y el dueño se había mostrado más que satisfecho por tener que hacer las modificaciones necesarias para la novia de uno de los Uchiha. La antigua compañera de piso de Sakura, Matsuri Kinomoto, había accedido encantada a ser una de sus damas de honor, junto con Hinata y Kurenai. Anko y Tenten se ofrecieron para cuidar de la niña durante la ceremonia.

Sakura miró a Sasuke y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Su hermano la tomó de la mano y la unió con la de su novio.

- Cuida de ella y ella cuidará de ti - dijo.

- Lo haré - respondió Sasuke mirándola fijamente.

Solo tenía ojos para ella. Luego repitieron sus votos ante el padre, y Sakura sintió que las promesas de Sasuke retumbaban en el interior de sus huesos.

Fue una ceremonia breve y emotiva, y antes de que Sakura pudiera darse cuenta tenía un anillo en el dedo y el padre los estaba declarando marido y mujer.

Sasuke le levantó el velo.

- Ha pasado demasiado rápido - susurró ella- Yo quería retenerlo todo para recordar cada segundo.

- No será necesario -le dijo él-. Yo te recordaré todos los días que te amo, Sakura. Todos los días - aseguró sellando su promesa con un beso.

Ella comenzó a llorar de alegría. Por fin había conseguido hacerse un hueco en el corazón de aquel hombre.

Después de abrazar a toda la familia de Sasuke y hacerse decenas de fotos, todo el grupo se dirigió a un exclusivo club del centro para la celebración.

Sasuke la llevó hasta la pista de baile para iniciar el vals. Aquella melodía tan romántica y el amor que vio reflejado en su mirada se quedarían inscritos para siempre en la memoria de Sakura.

- Parece que todo el mundo se está divirtiendo - comentó Sasuke cuando se cansaron de bailar y se retiraron un instante hacia un rincón.

- Desde luego, tu madre sabe cómo organizar un boda - aseguró Sakura, todavía impresionada por la habilidad de Mikoto Uchiha para coordinar un evento semejante con tan poco tiempo.

- Ella dice que lo lleva planeando desde que cumplí veintiún años - dijo Sasuke con expresión burlona.

Sakura soltó una carcajada mientras observaba a Fugaku y a Mikoto bailar. Luego divisó a Hinata con un hombre alto de pelo rubio**.

- ¿Quién es ese que está con Hinata? ¿Es otro Uchiha?

Sasuke entornó los ojos para mirar mejor y negó con la cabeza.

- No es de la familia. Que me parta un rayo si no es Naruto Uzumaki** - dijo con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría en la voz- Creo que no te lo he presentado todavía. Es un buen amigo mío del colegio. Ha recorrido un largo camino. Cuando yo lo conocí, era un niño que vivía con familias de acogida, y ahora es propietario de una cadena hotelera. Multimillonario.

- Vaya, nunca había visto a Hinata así. Está tan resplandeciente que parece un árbol de Navidad.

- Esto es interesante... Creo que ellos dos tuvieron algo que ver en el instituto, pero mi madre no lo aprobaba porque... Vaya, mira quién viene por aquí - se interrumpió Sasuke.

Kurenai, vestida con un traje de seda, hizo su aparición con Hotaru en la cadera.

- La gente quiere saber cuándo vais a cortar la tarta. Si no lo hacéis pronto, creo que la niña va a tomar la iniciativa. No puede apartar la vista de ella.

- Pá- pá- pá - balbuceó Hotaru antes de girarse hacia Sakura.

- ¿Quieres probar la tarta? - preguntó ella tomando a la niña en brazos y besándola dulcemente en la mejilla- Ya verás, te vas poner perdida.

Animados por los gritos de júbilo de los invitados, Sakura y Sasuke partieron dos trozos de aquella preciosa tarta de tres pisos y se la dieron a probar el uno al otro. Después, e instintivamente, ella lo abrazó y un grupo de invitados comenzó a silbar para animarlos a seguir. Sakura aguantó la broma y en cuanto pudo se escapó hacia el cuarto de baño.

- ¿Lo estás pasando bien? -le preguntó a su hermano al cruzárselo en el camino.

- Es una fiesta estupenda - respondió Gaara abrazándola- Me alegro de verte tan contenta. Tú siempre quisiste tener una gran familia.

- Nunca he sido tan feliz - confesó ella- Pero no es momento de emocionarse. Dime, ¿han po dido venir los amigos que habías invitado?

- Sí, Neji Hyuuga no dudó en acudir en cuanto le dije que tu antigua compañera de piso, Matsuri Kinomoto, iba a estar aquí. Lleva tiempo queriéndole echar el lazo. Mencionó algo sobre que en su familia no eran muy partidarios de los Uchiha, pero no quiso decirme nada cuando le pregunté la razón.

- No puedo imaginarme por qué podrían caerle mal los Uchiha a alguien - aseguró Sakura- Neji era compañero tuyo en la universidad, ¿verdad?

- Es uno de los pocos que se hizo millonario con Internet y ha conseguido mantenerse en la cima mientras los demás se estrellaban - dijo Gaara asintiendo con la cabeza- Bueno, voy a ver si me como un trozo de esa deliciosa tarta. Ahora te veo.

Sakura continuó su camino hacia el cuarto de baño. Después de seguir por un largo pasillo y girar dos veces a la derecha, acabó encontrándolo por fin. Hinata Uchiha estaba allí, llevándose una toalla fresca al rostro.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Sakura, preocupada al observar sus mejillas coloradas.

- Perfectamente - aseguró Hinata tragando saliva- Es que he visto a alguien que no esperaba encontrarme.

- Naruto Uzumaki - dijo Sakura ante el asombro de su cuñada- Os he visto juntos. Sasuke me ha dicho que tú y él...

- De eso hace mucho tiempo - la interrumpió Hinata llevándose la mano a la garganta- No esperaba volver a verlo y sentir esta... Bueno, ya es suficiente - aseguró aspirando con fuerza el aire- Eres una novia preciosa, y Sasuke está absolutamente feliz. Me alegro mucho por los dos.

Y tras darle un abrazo, Hinata salió del cuarto de baño. Sakura se refrescó un poco y luego se dirigió de nuevo al largo pasillo, pero no escuchó los sonidos de la fiesta. Al parecer, se había equivocado de dirección. Oyó entonces voces en una sala y decidió preguntar. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Tenten en brazos de un hombre alto.

- No he sido capaz de mirar a nadie que no fueras tú - le estaba diciendo él, embelesado.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces. Aquel hombre le resultaba conocido. Se quedó allí durante un instante, tratando de hacer memoria. ¿Quién era? Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Neji Hyuuga. Pero su hermano acababa de decirle que estaba interesado en Matsuri...

Sakura sintió una oleada de instinto protector hacia Tenten. Se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber qué hacer. Ellos estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que no se habían percatado de su presencia. Neji parecía totalmente extasiado ante Tenten, y viceversa.

El corazón de Sakura se encogió al contemplarlos. Ella conocía muy bien los sentimientos que se escondían bajo las chispas que saltaban entre ambos. Sasuke y ella compartían la misma electricidad y el mismo amor. Neji inclinó la cabeza y besó a Tenten apasionadamente. Sakura desvió la mirada, y, sintiéndose como una intrusa, dio un paso atrás muy despacio y se marchó.

Distraída por lo que acababa de ver, se perdió varias veces antes de encontrar el camino de regreso a la fiesta. Sasuke la recibió en la puerta en cuanto entró.

- Te he buscado por todas partes - dijo con una sonrisa- Ya va siendo hora de que tú y yo nos marchemos.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Sakura estaba desnuda entre los brazos de su marido en la lujosa suite en la que iban a pasar la luna de miel. Ella exhaló un suspiro de placer, satisfecha de que ya hubiera terminado todo el jaleo.

- Todavía no me has dicho por qué no querías esperar a que pasara el día de San Valentín para casarnos.

- Yo no creo en la maldición de los Hyuuga, pero...

- ¿Hyuuga?*** - lo interrumpió Sakura, sorprendida- ¿La maldición de los Hyuuga?

- Los Hyuuga eran los padrinos de mi abuelo, y esperaban que él se casara con su hija, Saaya, pero él se fugó con Rin. Te lo había contado, ¿no te acuerdas?

- Sí, pero no mencionaste el apellido Hyuuga -aseguró ella girándose para mirarlo a la cara.

No se cansaba nunca de mirar a aquel hombre, ni de escuchar su voz.

- Y por si eso fuera poco, el hijo de los Hyuuga, Kakashi, tenía esperanzas de casarse con Rin.

- Así que los Hyuuga no estaban muy contentos con los Uchiha - aseguró ella parpadeando.

- Es una manera muy suave de decirlo. Ya te conté que Saaya lanzó una maldición sobre los Uchiha.

Sakura digirió aquella información y no pudo evitar recordar el beso apasionado que se habían dado Neji Hyuuga y Tenten Uchiha. Dudó si contárselo a Sasuke, pero no quería causarle una preocupación innecesaria.

- Basta ya de hablar de los Hyuuga - susurró él colocándola sobre su cuerpo desnudo- Todavía no hemos terminado con la lista.

- Yo tengo uno de los puntos en mente - dijo Sakura deleitándose en el placer se sentir su erección sobre su propio cuerpo- Incluye helado de Pai Pai, mi boca y tú...

Sasuke entró en ella, dejándola momentáneamente sin respiración.

- Mía moglie, il mió cuore - susurró él- Mi esposa, mi corazón...

- Yo he estado practicando - musitó Sakura dejándose llevar por la conexión de sus cuerpos- t'amero per sempre.

Los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron de pasión, y ella sintió el cordón de terciopelo invisible de su amor estrechándolos.

- Yo también te amaré siempre - dijo.

Y Sakura se sintió bendecida, porque supo que ella y Sasuke habían encontrado un amor para toda la vida.

* * *

* Catedral de Santa María (Tōkyō Katedoraru Sei Maria Daiseidō?) es la sede de la Archidiócesis Católica Romana de Tokio, que se encuentra en Sekiguchi, en el barrio de Bunkyō, Tokio (Japón).  
** Para quienes se lo preguntaban, el Sasuke de La Bella durmiente y millonario es Naruto aquí, así que si lo enlazan, se darán cuenta que es con esta boda con la que empieza aquella historia. Sólo para ponerlas en tiempo y espacio.

*** Los "malvados" Hyugga de aquí, son los Nara en la otra.

Hemos llegado al final de esta historia, cronológicamente su continuación es la Bella Durmiente...

Ahora antes de continuar quisiera decirles que ya tengo los dos nuevos proyectos de adaptación, la siguiente será la historia de Tenten, aunque claro que ese papel sera de Sakura y Neji será Sasuke, dado que Sakura volverá a ser Barone probablemente los personajes serán casi los mismos que los de la Bella Durmiente y el Millonario, para no confundirnos tanto jajaja, pero espero que vaya a ser de su agrado. Creo que esta la empezaré a partir del lunes.

El segundo proyecto no tiene nada que ver con esta serie, este pertenece a la serie Bound Heart, pero debo decirles que este es de contenido sumamente explícito y fuerte ( si alguna leyó Demon Prince, que yo adapte a Inuyasha pero también la adaptaron a Naruto, bueno se queda corta jajaja), de hecho me preocupa que la borren por su contenido pero me arriesgaré. Les dejo el resumen y luego la publicaré

_Sakura Haruno lleva siete años huyendo de Sasuke Uchiha. El temor al deseo que él le incita y el saber qué tipo de relación desea mantener con ella la impulsan a huir, a buscar una vida que la hace viajar por todo el mundo y a alejarse de él. De él y de su hermano gemelo._

_Pero ahora, el círculo parece cerrarse y un nuevo empleo sitúa a Sakura en la mansión Uzumaki con Sasuke y su hermano Itachi. Y Sasuke está harto de esperar. Ya es bastante duro enfrentarse a aceptar una relación con Sasuke, sabiendo lo que él quiere, pero tener que aceptar que el hermano de su amante también la toque la llena de temor. Rumores, habladurías y trozos de historias de jugosos secretos colman la sociedad en la que ella se mueve ahora. ¿Podrá enfrentarse al mundo sabiendo que es la amante de ambos hombres, o sus dudas y temores destruirán su oportunidad de ser feliz para siempre?_

Creo que pueden darse una idea de que va la cosa, así que espero su opinión o si lo consideran muy fuerte o insultante, háganme saber y la retiro sin ningún problema.

Ahora sólo me queda agradecerles todos y cada uno de los comentarios, los favoritos y seguidores y alertas, significan mucho. Mil gracias, un abrazo y seguimos en contacto


End file.
